


Temptation's Retreat

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Big Brother Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cattle Drive, Corporate Retreat, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Eren Has Sectoral Heterochromia, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren and Levi Don't Get Along, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Horseback Riding, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Is A Pissbaby, Limited Wi-Fi, M/M, No Cell Service, Ranch Activities, Rancher Eren, Roughing It, at first, skeet shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Charles Kirschtein is getting quite tired of his lawyers' inability to communicate effectively, so instead of giving them their two weeks vacation he decides to send them to Wyoming for team building. At the rustic ranch retreat, Silver Rose Ranch, there is no television, no cell phones, and damn sure no internet except when allowed during their few hours of downtime. Partner Levi Ackerman is none to pleased when he's saddled with Silver Rose Ranch instead of the beaches of Bora Bora. Hostile, argumentative, and downright rude, Levi doesn't take to well to be forced into the activities by some mud covered, horse smelling, local yokel. Somewhere down the line, however, his wires get crossed. He begins to find the stubborn, sassy, tanned, muscular, bi-eyed cowboy looking finer than a bottle of summertime wine. When tempting cowboys (and girls) meet lawyers worlds will collide in Wyoming style... only there's one problem: the ranchers are withholding secrets from their guests which may spell ruin for not only the ranch but their newly found romances.





	1. Tempers Flare

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!! Okay, so I'm dead ass tired y'all. I've been working non-stop on these updates for you guys. This one won one of the places in the poll so I'm trying to get everything done! Classes have started back, so I'm going to do my absolute best to get you new material. As I don't really know how these classes are going to treat me (who knows they may kick the teeth outta my skull) I cannot give you a for sure update schedule on the new fics. I can only say most will update at the beginning and end of every month until I get things settled up. Watch my tumblr for updates!! I always try to post there if something has come up. You can find the link in my profile here. Tentatively, my next update for this story will be on the 28th. It may be sooner, or later, but I'm trying!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

“What the  _ hell  _ are you talking about, Charles?!” Levi demanded as his open palm slammed onto the tabletop. There was no way in hell he was going to do this to them. “This is supposed to be our _ vacation!  _ You’re telling us that you’re shipping us off to fuck-knows-where Wyoming for a ‘team building retreat.’ What the fuck are you getting at?!” Ire bubbled not only in his veins but frothed in his words. This was no time for him to be saying that they didn’t get along. All of them worked just fine together if they actually needed each other, but that time was nil to none. 

For a guy video conferencing them about subjecting them to hell instead of a vacation, Charles Kirschtein seemed awful chipper.  Amber eyes scanned the members of his firm he’d asked for specifically. It wasn’t uncharacteristic for his sly smile to be spreading his lips, but at the moment it seemed there was something else behind it. His salt and peppered flaxen hair was styled short and quaffed providing him a dignified air, unlike his son who sat just several chairs away from himself. Even Charles son, Jean, had seemed utterly gobsmacked by the announcement. He’d been the one to collect the heads of the departments and drag them into the conference. At first he’d been laughing about it all until Charles informed that he too was part of the team and would be joining them for their two week retreat.

Levi Ackerman had already been stressed out to the point of wishing to rip out his own hair. Being one of the top members of Kirschtein and Associates, he was prepared to buy into the firm at the conference, not be told he was going to Wyoming for a team building retreat. All he’d needed to do was just provide his buy in and he’d be a partner in the top four of the firm. To his right a polished, well carried blonde sat his glacial blue eyes narrowed in disdain at the monitor projecting their boss’ image above them. Erwin Smith was a composed man. One of four partners in the firm, he was the one who’d brought Levi from the Los Angeles District Attorney's Office. An old friend he knew very well, Levi could tell even through his seemingly serene expression that he was not happy about the decision either.

By casting a glance around the table, it seemed that the six of them gathered were beyond critical of the stated plans. Ymir Carlyle’s golden gaze appeared much more pointed than normal, her lip forming a slight snarl at the idea of her vacation being ruined. Her umber hair was pulled up into her normal ponytail and her sharp features normally gave way to an aura that was less tolerant than most. The woman needed to have the firm resolve and stoicism of a sheer rock for being one of the best lawyers in their criminal law department. Nestled between Ymir and her wife, Hanji Zoe, was their petite, strawberry blonde head of family law, Petra Ral. 

Petra was a normally very placid, friendly woman, but even in that instance her kind tawny eyes were full of uncertainty. Hanji Zoe, however, made no discernable expression. Normally the easily excitable woman displayed at least three expressions in a span of three minutes, but even she had nothing at the idea of a stolen vacation. All that was done by the caramel eyed woman, was that she adjusted her wire rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose. Everyone seemed to have taken the idea at it’s asinine face value. 

As well respected attorneys in New York, they deserved to actually have a vacation they could enjoy. Eyes darted back and forth around the room from one another to the monitor ahead of them where their boss remained smiling.

“Levi, please,” Charles reasoned “this is something that’s going to be beneficial to the firm. I need all of you to strengthen your relationships with one another. It’s crucial to all activity in the firm that you strive to be the best version of yourself both professionally and personally. I’ve noticed you all refused to call on one another and instead use your paralegals like mules. Yes, they are there to help you and gather the statutes you need. What they are not are your personal messenger owls. Send an email to each other. Talk to each other. It isn’t that hard. You must learn to work together better than this. We’ve almost had cases fall through the cracks because some of you can’t be bothered to leave your office or send an email to double check facts. This is mandatory as is all participation in all events at the treat. Should you fail to comply with my instructions you have the options to quit your job, or to suffer being sent to sent to foreclosures for six months after being suspended for three and forfeiting your bonus. If there is something you cannot do for a medical reason please let the team at the retreat know and they will work with you. Now, you have the rest of the afternoon off. I suggest you get home to pack. Your plane leaves at 6am. Cassandra has had your tickets delivered to your offices during this call.”

“Charles!” Levi seethed as the call cut out. Shifting his steely gaze to Jean, Levi sighed “You better not be a part of this or I’ll have your ass in files until I feel like dragging your body out of the room.” 

Erwin chastised his quick tongue “Levi, leave Jean alone. He clearly didn’t know about this. Hell, he’s going with us apparently.”

Ymir clicked her teeth as she rolled her eyes “Yeah, well, still. What about you, Erwin? You even looked blindsided. Doesn’t he tell you everything?”

“Being managing partner doesn’t keep me completely in the loop. Levi’s buying in, he’s practically one of us right now, and he didn’t know either. Seems all of us were left out to dry,” Erwin groaned as he leaned his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Petra cleared her throat as she rose from her seat “It certainly can’t be so bad. Maybe he’s right and it’ll help us learn to coordinate better. No matter what we have to learn to make the best of this situation. It’s our job to be versatile, outgoing, critical, and logical. Think it through, guys. It’s just two weeks that we get paid for. Sure, it’s not exactly Tahiti, but we can still take a break from our mass caseloads. Levi, I know you’ve got an amount of cases that could break a skyscraper’s foundation. We’re still away from the office, breathing fresh air, and we’ll get a change of pace.”

Nodding, Hanji agreed with wife “Petra’s right. We may not like it, but it’s still better than here. Maybe there’s a pool and booze. That’s pretty much all we need, right?”

“Whatever,” Levi scoffed as he got to his feet “you can all sing Kumbaya and hold hands around the table if it makes you feel better, but some of us actually had plans for that vacation. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” With a huff, Levi grabbed his briefcase from his feet and exited the glass enclosed conference room. Making his way to the elevator at the end of the hall, Levi had to exhale an exasperated sigh once the silver doors shut. Maybe they could all handle that kind of ‘vacation’ but he couldn’t. His sister was hoping for a vacation and now he had to go home and explain to her just why he couldn’t do something with her.

Leave it to the world to leave him playing the dick at every turn. Bora-Bora was going to be an excursion of a lifetime for them, but looked like instead he was heading to Wyoming on a company team building retreat. Yeah, real hell of a two weeks off he was about to have. It wasn’t like he’d gotten to have much time with his sister once she began getting older, but oh well. He supposed it was just one more thing he had to bail out of because of work.

Once in his office, he collected his things and took one look out at the view. New York was a beautiful city that came with a headache larger than the entire country’s deficit. Maybe it was too much to ask for a break every now and then. Their firm was prestigious, a lot of departments with a heavy clientele base, so waiting for a break was impossible. Even required holidays came with working from home. All his life it’d been the same thing, so why should he have expected life to slow down at all? His career choice ensured he was aiming at dying of stress induced heart attack by 50 anyhow.

He quickly turned on his heels and exited his office, locking it behind him. Before leaving the building he’d made sure to tell his receptionist that he’d be unavailable the rest of the afternoon as well as their vacation period. He’d agreed to move back anything remaining on his schedule. The poor boy was a temp hire, but he’d at least lasted longer than the others had. A sweet disposition in the firm was likely to get devoured and spat back out in the next breath however. Petra only survived because her disposition was less than sweet beneath it all. His new receptionist had yet to prove his grit, but he liked him. Jacob was reliable and diligent, so he trusted when he said she’d already known about his scheduling his meetings after the next two weeks.

Knowing Charles had to be behind informing those important enough about his new conflicts, Levi sighed while getting into his car. At least he had enough time to get home, eat, and sleep before the flight. Normal days began at 5:30am for him, so he supposed at least the flight fit into his normal routine rather easily. It was the only good thing he could say about being out in the middle of nowhere to ‘bond’ with his coworkers. He knew their names, he gave a nod of acknowledgement in the building, and could have a conversation if work related. That should have been enough. Only a select few of the people he worked with he could consider friends were Hanji and Erwin. Petra was more or less an acquaintance though she was closer to him than, say, Jean.

For all the world he had no idea what the real purpose behind the trip was, but Charles Kirschtein did not get as far as he had in life by being straightforward. Conniving was a good descriptor for the man. Being a lawyer meant never taking anything at face value and never revealing the hand dealt until the end. He’d remain skeptical of the idea, but he had to admit somewhere that it wasn’t a bad idea to strengthen his team. Because he was a part of the team, he hated it, but from the outside looking in he could at least see a partial point in the logic.

When he arrived home he was immediately surprised by the flurry of auburn nearly pouncing him to the floor. By the time he regained his balance, he was met with the ever exuberant smile across his sister’s face and her vibrant jade eyes sparkling with curiosity. Examining the two of them, they didn’t look at all like siblings aside from their porcelain skin and their height’s being only three inches apart; with Isabel at five foot even and Levi barely scraping the bar at 5’3. Isabel’s surname was even different than his own. Isabel Magnolia was also 15 years younger than himself at only a young 16. It was true with her wavy auburn hair, and his straight midnight hair, her jade eyes to his hazy blue, her delicate rounded facial features to his sharp, piercing features….the two couldn’t have been from the same DNA pool.

Most people inaccurately assumed that Isabel was his daughter. In truth, he was Isabel’s adopted brother and she was his adopted daughter. It was a strange, truly cruel set of circumstances that had caused such an odd situation. He preferred to never mention the legality of his adopting her so that at 19 he was legally able to ensure he’d be her guardian. As far as they were concerned, they were siblings and that was all that mattered. He loved her more than anyone. She was his only remaining family and he’d do anything for her likely including murder.

Pouting, Isabel jerked his mind free “Hey! What’s going on up there, Space Cadet? Why are you here so early?”

“Doing something you’re not supposed to be?” Levi questioned with a teasing smile. “Boss let me off my chain early.”

Hugging him tightly, she snickered “Woof haha. Seriously, that’s weird, and I’m not doing anything but the fuck ton of homework I’ve got. Thank Sister Margret.”

“You’d think Catholic school would teach you to watch your mouth,” Levi replied as he patted her head “but I do have something to tell you.”

Isabel looked up to him with a smirk as she backed up “Says your gay ass? Obviously didn’t teach you too much of anything. What’s up?”

Rolling his eyes, Levi walked into the front room where he proceeded to collapse onto the plush sectional “Hey, I only went when I was back home because it was a good education, much like yours. I wouldn’t be paying out the ass for it if it wasn’t the best for you, you know that. Now, our vacation has been canceled. I’m being forced to a company retreat in Wyoming.”

**“AHAHA!!!”** Isabel burst out in uncontrollable, raucous laughter. “I’d pay to see you in dusty old Wyoming! A company retreat makes it sound like a spa or something. What is it?”

Bewildered by her response, Levi cocked his head to the side in confusion “Uh, all I know is that it’s for team building. I don’t really know what we’ll be doing yet. Aren’t you upset we can’t go to Bora Bora?”

Scoffing, Isabel shook her head “Hell no. Do you know how expensive that is? I’d rather go to the beach somewhere a little more local. It’s more stress on you to plan something like that when you don’t really have the time anyway. Afterwards you’d just have to work harder. It’s not really worth it.”

“Huh,” Levi snickered “I think something crazy was in my ear.” As he took her hand carefully, Levi smiled softly “Bell, you don’t need to worry about what I can or can’t do. I’ll do what I have to even if it means I have to chew through my own wrist. I’ve fought my way to get to where I am for both of us. Yes, I’ve spent my entire life working, but that’s so I can take care of you properly. If I want to do something extravagant, it’s because I’ve already calculated the risks, the investment in both time and money, I’ve considered the effects, and everything else. Don’t worry about what I have to do for it. If I wasn’t willing to do it I wouldn’t have offered.”

Lips pulling down in a frown, she sighed “I can’t  _ not _ worry, Levi! You’re my brother! I like to make sure you’re okay, too. Being a lawyer is hard, I know that, so I don’t want you killing yourself for me. It’s okay. Just make sure you send me pictures from your little retreat.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, he ruffled her hair “Sure, sure, let me document my pain for you. I have to leave at 4 in order to get everything in order. I’ll leave you my contact information and anything else---”

“I’m 16, Levi, not 4,” she reminded as she interrupted “so I’ll be fine alone for two weeks. I’m alone a lot, you know? Can I dr--”

“NO,” he stated flatly “you cannot drive my car. Driving in this city is dangerous as hell. It’s only reserved for absolute idiots and tools. You’re not either of them. I’ll leave you one of my cards, just go easy, okay?”

Pouting at the quick reaction, she droned “Fine, but one day soon I’m going to drive it.”

Clicking his teeth, Levi arched a brow “Tch, over my _ dead  _ body are you touching my beamer. The government doesn’t even trust you with a beer yet. Now, go upstairs and finish up your homework. I’ll cook dinner tonight.”

“Yes!” She squealed in excitement. “Worth the proposal. Have fun tomorrow. I’ll make sure to call and let you know I haven’t partied, started riots, slept with strange boys or girls in your bed, or whatever else you’re worried about.”

Levi cringed “Ugh, that last one was  _ not _ needed, Bell. I know you’re on birth control, I pay for it, but  _ seriously. _ I do not need to hear about it unless something happened, you need to talk about something, or you need me to hide evidence after you murdered someone who did you wrong.”

Grinning, she shrugged with a teasing tone “I know! I like to make you comfortable sometimes. Yell when it’s done and I’ll be down!” Wondering where the hell she got that from, Levi sighed and loosened his tie. Before heading into the kitchen, he hung up his blazer and set to work cooking. It wasn’t often he got to be home early enough to cook. Most of the time he left Isabel with enough cash to order what she wanted while he ate at the office. Workaholic wasn’t even close enough to describe him, but he did everything for Isabel. Ensuring she had a good education, was happy and healthy, and had everything she needed was paramount to him. He’d not had that luxury in life, so he wanted her to have that.

Being a strange mix of parent and brother was a hard line to walk sometimes, but Isabel kept him on his toes by reminding him that his label to her didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were family and she loved him no matter what their blood said. He found himself smiling at the very thought of how much she’d rather have had him working less than going on vacation. She had her moments where she caught him off guard like that. It was refreshing to hear from a 16 year old girl, but then again she’d been through too much to be considered a normal 16 year old. He was reminded of that nearly everyday he saw her face.

At least she got to have a laugh at his predicament. The least he could do was as she asked. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as they were making it seem at first. There were cities in Wyoming, some with populations that were nothing to scoff at. Of course, that wasn’t to put it on par with New York or Los Angeles, but it was enough to say that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Spas and various relaxing retreats led by vegan hippies sure existed out there. Either way, he knew that he should at least take a breath, reflect, let his mind stop rushing to the fastest stereotype in his head, and maybe think Charles didn’t completely hate them.

When he’d finished making dinner he glanced down at his watch. He’d need to go to bed soon if he wanted to be able to get up without being an utter bastard to everyone in the immediate vicinity for the following 4 hours. The best thing he could do was eat, pack, shower, and then head to bed. A lot had to be done if he was packing for two weeks worth of an unknown vacation. Packing a couple things in the round of ‘just in case’ was important, but still difficult to do as not everything could be prepared for. Being left in the dark just meant that he’d have to wing it and hope that it worked out well enough, which was not something he liked in the least. 

Calling for Isabel, he raised his voice a bit and sat down on the sofa while he waited on her to come back downstairs. Together the two of them had an enjoyable dinner, but the lingering atmosphere of him leaving in a couple hours settled between them. Neither Isabel nor himself were too keen on him leaving for the retreat but he just gathered their plates once done, and gave her a gentle hug. Before going upstairs to his bedroom he swept her hair away from her forehead to press a kiss to the crowd of her head.

Glancing up with a playful grimace, she wiped her forehead with a sleeve “Gross. Have a good time, okay? No matter what just try to do this thing that normal people call having fun. I dunno, maybe even find a way to relax. Stressing is gonna put you in an early grave.” Rising from her seat, she gave him a playful thwap on the chest with the back of her hand “Goodnight, Levi. I love you.”

“No promises, but I’ll try. Night, Bell, love you, too,” Levi reciprocated softly before heading to his bedroom. It was sweet of her to worry, but he knew that already. Relaxing was easier said than done as the ability wasn’t exactly built into his system. There was always something to worry about, to stress over, to work on. Idle hands wasn’t exactly his style, so vacations always ended with him still working. This one was likely going to be no different, so he prepared to have something to work on a least for a bit. Maybe while he was there he could get a work email or two sent and have some things figured out before he even got back into the office. Surely that wouldn’t be too bad of him.

Packing proved to be time consuming, but once he finished it was time for a quick shower and then time to get some sleep. Luckily he managed to be able to get to bed at a time that gave him around five hours of sleep. For most people five hours before a flight would be absolutely grueling, but if he could handle dealing with idiots on three hours than he could certainly handle that. Working on such an amount of time was normal for him, so at least he wouldn’t be too cranky when he got to the airport. Traffic both on the street and inside the airport would determine his mood as well, but he had relative hopes that after his morning tea he’d be alright if he was spoken to. 

It only took a few moments to steep his tea while gathering his bags. Once he’d collected everything together he scribbled out some notes for Isabel and called for a cab. Driving wasn’t something he wanted to do any day let alone on the day he had to get to the airport. After making sure to double check everything, Levi left silently and got into his cab without much worry. Sure, he’d be a bit anxious to leave Isabel by herself, but she was a tough girl and could look after herself. He trusted her.

Due to it being so early in the morning, there wasn’t as much traffic but it was still NYC which meant traffic no matter what time day or night. He made quick work of paying his cabbie, getting through the lines of security at the airport, and making it to his gate on time. There waiting for him was the rest of the unfortunate crew who had been unlucky enough to be saddled with him for the duration of the next two weeks. Each of them looked their own versions of groggy and pissed off. Almost four hours on the plane with them was going to be absolutely fucking fantastic.

Boarding took another 20 minutes, but at least once on the plane they could all try to get some sleep. Charles at least had the good sense to put them in business class so they could take a breath without inhaling someone else’s. Sleeping was going to prove a little difficult, but the extra sleep was going to help a lot of them. It might not have been much, but at least it would be enough to take the edge off their obvious sleep deprivation. Levi opted for the attempt at shut eye himself but unfortunately he only managed an hour of the flight time staring at the back of his eyelids.

When the wheels touched the tarmac in Laramie, Levi had been reading for the past two hours. He, and everyone else in his company, were just ready to get the hell onto solid ground. They circled around the landing zone for a bit, waiting until a gate opened, before they were finally able to disperse from the aircraft. Everyone knew that they were to be picked up from the airport so sticking together was required. Travelling in a small group heading to the baggage claim, Levi and the others tried to remain as optimistic as possible. 

It was only 7am in Laramie which meant their day had already begun. All of them needed to at least try to have a bit of hope for what Charles had booked for them. Unfortunately, those hopes were dashed instantly in the very moment they laid eyes on who’d arrived to pick them up. Approaching them was a medium built man with long, honey blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail with the sweetest cerulean eyes and welcoming smile. His soft features gave him a friendly appearance, but his blue jeans, button down shirt, and dirtied cowboy boots spoke of another story altogether. Now, they knew exactly what this was. There was no spa waiting for them, no pools and booze, likely only living hell awaited them.

“You must be the lawyer group,” he stated with an inviting tone “Kirschtein and Associates, right?”

Jean stepped forward to shake the man’s hand firmly “Yes, sir, that’d be us. How’d you guess?”

“Half of you are wearing suits and looked like you sucked on a lemon,” he laughed “and the other half are looking a bit lost. I’m your guide, so if you’d follow me.”

Puzzled, Jean inquired “Our guide? To  _ where  _ exactly?”

“My name is Armin Arlert,” he grinned brightly “and I’m your guide to Silver Rose Ranch.”


	2. A New Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I love how enthused you all are with this? I had this idea quite a while ago, and I'm excited to be sharing it with you all. I do have a new laptop which means things will be updating. I'm also working on Ereri Love Month which is an entire month of prompts. Yikes, right? My main fics will likely update once or twice or a month depending. Just depends on how I feel. Schedules are hard to keep, but I will always use Sunday as my posting day. There will be at least SOMETHING every week. Thank you for putting up with me. I love you guys. Now, let's get down and dirty as we meet our ranchers! Yeehaw y'all!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Did he just say ranch? Oh, he’d expected something by the looks of him, but couldn’t it have just been that was how everyone dressed in the area?! Levi stood absolutely dumbfounded while they all followed their apparent guide. Just what in the seven hells was going on? His optimistic approach on the entire trip had just soured drastically. There was no way that this was going to end up well for them, and he could tell when they were escorted to a van out in the parking deck. Wherever this ranch was, Levi was pretty damn sure that it wasn’t going to be some spa and retreat. Instead, he was certain that they were all in for absolute hell on a rusted platter.

Each of them packed in their luggage and buckled in for a two hour drive out to this Silver Rose Ranch. Along the drive all Levi could see was dust looming over the vast landscape. Vegetation was a bit sparse, but the shocking canyons met the sharply cut prairie. If one wasn’t careful he could understand how someone could drive right off a cliff. Odd as it was, he couldn’t help but find the wide open land pleasing. Watching as the vast blue sky met the land….for some reason he couldn’t help but think if he got to the edge he could reach up and touch the sky. That was what it looked like anyhow. Maybe if he escaped the clutches of the ‘team building exercises’ he could do some exploring of his own and see how far he could get.

Just after 9am, they began to roll to a stop. Their guide got out of the van to unlock the wooden, wire strung gate to get back in, drive through, and get back out to shut it behind them. By the quite large “No Trespassing; Violators will be shot” signs plastered along the winding dirt drive, he was pretty sure they were walking into some territory he didn’t want to be within 1,000 miles of. Shortly, a beautiful picturesque home came into their view. White with dust as its accents, the wide home and other buildings on the property began to lend way to exactly what he’d already known. An old, rugged oak, wrap around porch to the front of the main house, two extensions had clearly been made to the place on each side for unknown purposes, there were three large buildings on the other side of the property, and there were only two vehicles out front. This postcard come to life was exactly the kind of working ranch he’d assumed it was. The low bellow of cows could be heard before they even exited the van signaling that they were definitely not in NYC anymore. 

Assisting them with their luggage, their guide Mr. Arlert helped them get their things out of the van before leading them through the front doors of the main house. Once up the few short stairs and into the house, Levi’s mind raced. His eyes darted to the front desk at his right where a young woman with almond, slate colored eyes stood as the ends of her raven hair tickled her shoulders. To his right was an open lobby with several thick, wooden framed sofas, a couple of wrought iron coffee tables adorned with lamps, and accented by a carved stone fireplace. An open windowed counter sat at the back of the room adjacent from what appeared to be a bar as several hallways began to branch off from the area. As far as he could see, the rustic place gave off the backwoods, technologically deficient, dirt coated ambiance that he’d expected it to be.

Before he could voice his opinion, an older woman with kind caramel eyes, dressed in an ankle length, black sundress with olive, tawny, and cream print designs scattered across, it began to walk down the stretch of hallway. Long cinnamon hair had been braided up and lain gently on her right shoulder, and lines began to crease around her mouth and brow as she regarded them all warmly. 

While the woman smiled, their guide gestured to their group “Mrs. Carla, the lawyers are here.”

Grinning nearly ear to ear as she held out her arms, she began to address them “Welcome, everyone, to Silver Rose Ranch. My name is Carla Jaeger, and I own and run this ranch. I do most of the cleaning, and sparingly I cook. You may have noticed, but it’s too big a place for me to run by myself. Luckily, I’ve got some help. Your guide here was Armin, who will be the consigliere if any of you gentlemen need any assistance with your living arrangements. My daughter, Mikasa, is our receptionist as she’s standing behind our front desk. Mikasa is also the consigliere for our female guests’ lodgings. Our two chefs are in the kitchen, Connie and his lovely wife Sasha Springer. As for everyone else? Well, you’ll meet them all rather soon. Our indoor staff has been given extremely specific instructions when it comes to your retreat with us. Before we get on to that though, I’d like to hear who we’ve got staying with us for the next two weeks.”

Stepping forward, Jean introduced himself “Thank you for having us, Mrs. Jaeger, my name is Jean Kirschtein. It was my father who arranged this trip, and in my company you’ll find, from left to right, Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe, Petra Ral, and Ymir Carlyle. Now, may I ask what these instructions were?”

“Very nice to meet you all, as for the conditions your father left, Mr. Kirschtein, I will gladly tell you. You will be aspiring to _our_ lifestyle and not the other way around. The only television or wifi you will find is right here in this room. Wifi is only turned on after 5pm and lasts until 9pm. The only telephones are wired, there’s one on the counter if you find yourself needing it, and you’ll find no cell service for miles. Only the town has signal boosters, but even then the coverage is pretty spotty. Your father booked the entire ranch, so it’s only your company and mine. He did inform me yesterday evening that he told you the consequences if you break our rules,” she explained with a rather devious smile curling her lips. Gesturing to Armin, she began again “Ladies, you’ll follow me and the gentlemen will follow Armin to your rooms where you can begin to unpack. Inside your rooms you’ll find our daily schedule to which you will adhere to. Lunch is at noon, dinner is at 8pm, and breakfast is at 5am. Welcome to Silver Rose, everyone, now let’s get started.” 

Levi swore he’d have seen his own brainstem had his eyes rolled back into his skull any harder. This was beginning to sound a whole lot less like a team building retreat and more like a muddy boot camp! Trudging down the hall and veering left, Armin led them to one of the extended parts of the building. Inside, it was designed with each room as a guest room, though were he honest they seemed a bit more like barracks. Each room was furnished with two sets of bunk beds, four dressers, closet space, two desks, and two trunks. A bathroom was conjoined at the back of the room. Sharing with those two was a death sentence. How the fuck were they supposed to manage this exactly?!

Left on their own to settle in, Armin had told them the next time on the itinerary would have to be followed. None of them knew what was going to come next, so Levi picked up the schedule and began to read. 

> 5am - Wake Up 
> 
> 6am - Feed & Clean
> 
> 7am - Lesson with Krista
> 
> 8am - Breakfast
> 
> 10am - Lesson with Mike
> 
> 12pm - Feed & Lunch
> 
> 2pm - Lessons with Marco/Eren
> 
> 5pm - Break 
> 
> 6pm - Final Feed & Clean
> 
> 8pm - Dinner
> 
> 11pm - Lights Out   
>    
> 

What in the everloving fuck?! It sounded like they had definitely walked into hell. As he fished his phone out of his slacks pocket, he looked down to see the next thing on the list was a lesson. He had no idea what that was supposed to be, but whatever it was, he didn’t like. Sitting down the schedule with a gripe, Levi stomped off to investigate their bathroom. Tiny water closet would have been a better name for it. There wasn’t much space between the tub, toilet, and the sink. How in the devil’s name were they were supposed to deal with all this?! His apartment’s bathroom was bigger than their room and bathroom combined. Just what kind of hell did Charles really want to put them through.

Once Levi unpacked and claimed the bottom bunk of the unclaimed bed, he scowled towards Jean “What the fuck, Kirschtein? Seriously. What in the hell does your father intend to do with us?! Kill us….no, make us kill _ourselves?_ This place is hell on earth.”

“Now, Levi,” Jean began “it might actually be fun to get away from it all. Let’s just agree to give a shot. Plus you remember what he said about participating. I don’t know about you, but not getting my bonus, spending three months suspended, then coming in to work foreclosures for six months? That’s like being dead. I’d rather suck it up and deal with these pitiful two weeks, than deal with nine months of hell. Seems like a great trade off if you ask me.”

“Luckily no one was asking you,” Levi snapped quickly.

Erwin cut in as he glanced down at his watch “It fucking blows, and we all know it, but we only have two weeks. We’ve done worse. There’s only 15 minutes until the lesson, or whatever, so if we’re done we should leave.”

They hadn’t even a chance to move before a knock came at the door and Armin cracked it open “Excuse me, gentlemen, but if you’ll follow me then I’ll lead you to your next appointment.” With a huff, Levi followed them all out until they were meeting back up with everyone in the lobby. From the lobby they were led outside only by Armin, who instructed them to follow him through an old, faded, wooden barn. Towering over the land, the barn was massive with several stalls on each side of the aisle. He’d never been hit with a wave of nausea like he had as they continued through. Dust and dirt were the familiar decor of the place, but the wood fit nicely with the black iron bars of the stall doors. Several doors seemed out of place, as they were shiny and new, but they surpassed it all and were led into an open dirt arena.

A latch had to be lifted on the opposite side of the chipped, red gate to allow them past. Armin ushered them all through where they gathered in wait for some unknown people. Judging from the way Armin kept checking his watch, whoever it was appeared to be running late. 

“Should be any minute,” he remarked as they all waited. Eyes fell to a couple slogging through the dirt on horseback. Mounted atop a pale white horse with ice blue eyes was a petite blonde girl with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail as two tendrils hung to frame her angelic face. Cerulean pools for eyes, the young woman flashed them a smile and adjusted her blue gingham top. At her side was a man of immense height, to the point where Levi began to feel sorry for the muscled horse carrying his weight. Sitting atop a tall bay horse, the sandy blonde shook his head sending shaggy hair tickling the center of his ears. His nearly grey, blue eyes landed on them as he tipped the brim of a wide, white cowboy hat banded around the top with a piece of leather. To Levi he seemed the rough, old Western type of man, and his simple black button down and bolo tie gave way to it.

Once dismounted the young woman walked up to the group and began to speak “Hi, guys! My name is Krista Reiss. I’m going to be your instructor in a little bit of basic equitation, barrel racing, and chores. This is Mike Zacharias, and he’ll be your instructor on some basic survival activities as well as some solely for fun. He works our cattle with Marco and Eren….who appear to be running late.” Attempting to not stare at the vast differences in their heights, with Krista being around 4’10 and Mike looking to be around 6’5, it seemed a bit hysterical. His mind, however, was jerked from the oddity to the sound of yelling in the distance. The sounds being shouted weren’t anything of words, but more like just syllables. It was perplexing to say the least, but that was before they saw the massive storm of dirt flying towards them. 

Sliding into the arena, was a man with bronze skin and round. umber doe eyes. The man appeared to cringe as he watched them all get coated in the dust and dirt, but the speckled horse beneath him seemed to collect itself quite well. When the dirt settled, Levi could make out freckles mapping their way across the man’s skin not unlike the mount he was on. Chocolate cowboy boots, dirty blue jeans, and a ruby red buttoned shirt partnered with the man’s kind face was drawing more than a little attention. Levi glanced over to see Jean’s mouth hanging open so wide it was about to begin catching flies.

“Marco!” Krista shouted. “Where’s Eren?”

Giving them all a godly smile, he answered “Mornin’. Eren’s just ‘round the bend. We had some runaways in the herd. These our new ranch hands?”

“Yup!” Krista answered. Immediately Levi’s stomach twisted. Did he say ranch hands?! Were they seriously about to do what he thought they were about to do?! First of all, his nose was being assaulted by the scents of bovine, equine, and grime. Second of all, his suit was now dirty which was pissing him off. Where exactly had he signed up to be part of a ranch?! He didn’t recall allowing Charles to lend them out for hard labor at a fucking ranch in the middle of fuck-nowhere-Wyoming! At least Erwin and Ymir seemed to be having fun, as they joined Jean in drooling over the ranchers. Unaffected, Levi just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Welcome to Silver Rose,” Marco announced sweetly “my name is Marco Bodt. I’m a licensed veterinarian, rodeo champion, and rancher. Out here, you’ll be taking some cowing lessons from me and Eren----well, whaddya know, speak of the devil, here he comes now.” Casting his gaze in the direction off in the distance Marco was staring, all Levi could see without his glasses was another cloud of dirt. Patience wearing extremely thin, Levi stared on with the rest of them as he began to hear the thunder of hooves rattling the ground under their feet. Gravel and small clods of dirt began to fly as the man skidded into the area.

“Cover your eyes!” The man shouted as Levi managed to get pelted in the forehead with a small rock. Blinking back his surprise, Levi began to fume silently. A black cowboy hat was lowered over the rider’s face. Adjusting his seat in the saddle, the man reached down to pat the blue roan on the neck “Whoa, easy, darlin’. Sorry about that, Titan’s sliding a bit. Hope that I didn’t pelt you all too hard with that slide in. Ya must be the lawyer group?”

Grinding his teeth, unable to stand being silent anymore, Levi stepped forward “Yeah, no fucking shit! How about get off that goddamn horse and tell us what we’re going to be doing here? I’d like to get back to my room to try and enjoy what is supposed to be my two weeks paid vacation! I didn’t come here to get covered in dirt and yanked around in pure hell by some fucking cow folk!” Without so much as lifting the brim of his hat, the rider swiftly kicked a leg over the saddle and dismounted with a dull thud. Matching black cowboy boots adorned with silver star, rubber tipped spurs dug into the soft soil as he approached Levi. Lifting the brim to reveal a sharp canine accented smile, the man’s spellbinding eyes scanned over Levi. 

A right eye of pure turquoise and a left eye with sectoral heterochromia, swirling together a golden upper half and a lower of turquoise, met Levi’s harsh gaze. Though the man stood a good seven inches taller, Levi stood his ground and tried to not focus on the man’s broad chest in his hunter green button down, the tight fit of his hips in dirt crusted blue jeans beneath black fringed chaps and sparkling silver belt buckle, the way his sun-kissed skin seemed to gleam in the heat of the sun’s rays, or the way the roguish, rugged good looks and slope of his jaw made his heart race. A man who looked that good should not have been hidden in the middle of nowhere working on a ranch somewhere. From so close he could even see the shoulder length, cinnamon hair curling on the ends as it waved around his face. What he couldn’t see, was just how much he’d antagonized one man with his own impudence. 

“Oh well, excuse me, _Tiny_ , but you might wanna change that attitude. You’re in for one hell of a rude awakening, ‘cause you’re gonna be doin’ exactly what I tell you to for the next weeks,” the man seethed all while tipping his hat and plastering on a smile. “My name is Eren Jaeger. I believe you’ve all met my momma, been filled in on our instructions, but let me tell you right now: what goes on inside the main house and out here are two different things. Inside that house my mother’s word is absolute, but out here? Out here I’m the law, the jury, and the judge. I’m your main instructor in all things ranch. Welcome to Wyoming.”


	3. Renegade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I love that y'all are gettin' a kick outta this. Personally, I have fun with this one. Mainly because I get a kick out of haughty Levi trying to maintain his composure while getting shown up by a fucking horse. It just tickles me. Now, for those of you wondering about other fics, I will be updating them after this love month thing passes on the 13th. After the computer issue, I thought I may be able to retrieve some of my outlines from it, but alas there was no hope. I will get back to writing them after this, but for now I'm updating with pre-written chapters of stories. The only new things being written right now is the love month piece, but sooooon. Until then enjoy a weekly update of the TR boys!! Hopefully that's enough to tie y'all over.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Staring wide eyed in a mix of ire and shock, Levi stood there as his eyes refused to budge from Eren’s. This man was the son of Carla Jaeger? Okay, she’d seemed nice enough, but she practically gave birth the antichrist. Didn’t it say somewhere that he was attractive and charming? While everyone else seemed to be in a land of dazed wonder, he was standing there in front of that man refusing to bow down. Someone with a complex like his began to rub Levi the wrong way. Just who the hell did he think he was!? They didn’t go by choice! It wasn’t like any of them wanted to be there voluntarily.

“Excuse him,” Jean announced as he placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder, fingertips digging into his clavicle “Levi, I think you owe the good man an apology.”

“I don’t owe him _shit,”_ Levi spat. 

Leaning to whisper in his ear, Jean hissed “Levi! Do **not** piss off the local yokels!”

Eren’s grin transformed into a smirk as he waved it off “No, that’s alright. He wants to pull this act then that’s just fine with me. I like a challenge; I’ll break him like a stubborn Shetland. Boy is just shorter than Shetland and twice as mean, so it shouldn’t be a problem. You’ll learn or get a boot in your ass either way. You’re all here to learn how to work together and pull your weight, well, one of the things about an operation like this is that it can’t be run by one man or one woman. We all need help sometimes to do our jobs, which brings me to part two of our introduction,” Eren continued as his harsh gaze fell away from Levi and softened. “It’s time to meet your partners in crime. Everyday you will take care of them, feed them, clean up after them, and even be relying on them for transportation. An equine partner out here can be the meaning of life and death. You’ll receive lessons everyday on how to properly do the things I’ve told you of. Krista, baby, take Mike and Marco and release the herd.”

Completely taken aback by the man’s words of challenge, Levi stood blinking back his stance. Did he really get told that he’d be broken or get a boot up his ass? Now he was seriously pissed, and it was all because of some backwoods cowhand! When he’d told them they were going to have take care of a horse, Levi would have bet money his blood was hotter than the magma swirling in the earth’s core. He didn’t know a fucking thing about horses except that they were disgusting animals always covered in filth, and he was expected to not only ride it but take care of one? Just what the fuck was going on with this retreat. Oh no. Charles was definitely going to get an ear full of obscenities the next time he could reach him!

Moving around the arena, Eren jumped back atop his horse to allow the other to funnel in the herd of horses. Everyone took several steps back and leaned back against the fence as a multitude of horses began to file into the space. Krista reached down and shut the gate easily, locking them all into the arena with the horses. 

Stopping his horse in front of Jean, Marco looked to Eren “Hey, Eren, what do you think about Orion for, uh,....”

_“Jean,_ ” Jean filled in as he stared up at the cowboy with a twinkle in his eye.

Grinning, Marco tossed his head back to Eren “For Jean, here.”

“I like it,” Eren replied “cut him.” Levi had to catch his breath for a moment before he realized cut was a term used to isolate a specific animal in a herd. Marco easily navigated the cut of a large bay roan from the herd and dismounted swiftly to slip his hand into the horse’s halter. 

Bringing the horse to Jean, Marco picked up Jean’s hand and placed it behind the nylon cheek band of the halter “Stand just like this on the left. Orion is a good horse, he’ll take care of ya.” All Jean could do was nod as he watched the sway of Marco’s hips before he effortlessly mounted again. 

Krista moved to the right of a chestnut paint and gestured to Ymir “Alright, doll, this one’s yours. Eren, giving Whiskey to….”

“Ymir,” she answered with a cheeky half smirk.

“To Ymir,” Krista finished before telling Ymir “and stand on the left. Keep your hand on him so he doesn’t go anywhere, okay?” A playful wink was the parting tone before everyone was moving among the herd. 

“Let’s give Merlot to this one,” Mike announced as he handed Erwin the halter of a towering, robust sorrel. A solid black mare was given to Petra by Mike as well “And you can take Shandora.”

Across the other end of the arena, Marco cut a tall fleabitten grey to lead towards Hanji “And Anora will be yours.” With the last horse to be picked, Levi was holding his breath. Who was going to give him his horse and which one was it going to be? His luck dictated it was going to be one horse ready to murder him the second he turned around. Eren had yet to personally hand pick anyone’s horse, and it seemed that he was saving the best for last. All Eren had to do as place two fingers in his mouth and let out a low whistle. A towering black and white paint with one blue eye, and one brown, walked over to him. 

Jumping down from his horse, Eren led the paint over to Levi “I think I’ll give you Renegade.” A wicked grin split his lips as Levi took a hold of the dingy yellow nylon across the horse’s face. Once Eren was mounted on the back of his roan, he announced “Okay, now that you’ve got your partners for the next two weeks, Krista is gonna teach you the feeding schedule, how to groom, and how to catch your horse. Every morning will begin at 6am in the barn. You’re expected to have showered, dressed, and eaten by that time. Any questions?”

Jean nodded “Yeah, I’ve got one. If we need to go buy something….like _better shoes_ , where exactly do we go to do that?”

Marco answered his question quickly “As you may have noticed when you got here, there are only two vehicles out here. One belongs to the chefs, and the other belongs to Eren’s sister. We got a town right down the road, but only foot and hoof traffic is allowed in city limits. Bars, general store, clothing store, and anything else you need we can get there. In fact, I believe Eren said around 6pm we’ll be making a trip into town to show you all around.”

“And we get to learn not to fall off first, right?” Hanji asked with concern.

Krista smiled “Yes ma’am. I’ll be teaching you that along with the other basics that Eren brought up. I teach you basic lessons, Mike will guide you through your activities, Marco and Eren will cover the herding, cutting, roping, and penning. We’ll all be together for various things, so those schedules in your rooms will change a bit. Those are typically for different guests, and we’ve got special care instructions for you.”

“What time do we get to have to ourselves?” Ymir inquired flatly.

“Dinner to 11,” Mike answered “lights out at 11.”

Giving them all a tip of his hat, Eren grinned “Well, it’s been real nice this morning, but Marco and I got shit to do. You’re all in good hands with Krista. Mike, you wanna head out to 3T and check the fence for me? Great, let’s go.” With several nods, Eren, Mike, and Marco took their leave from the arena. The extra horses were let back out to pasture while Krista instructed them to walk calmly with their horses into the barn, find their name plates on the stalls, and open them. Inside they would let the horse go, step back out, and shut the stall behind them as they had to go over the types of feed. Never in his right mind did he think that he would be shuffling through a dirt floor while some little cowgirl went over the difference in alfalfa, timothy, and fescue hay while also mentioning orchard grass. At least he had the mental faculties to remember and retain the information that he was being taught.

The types of supplements and grains ranged into the nth amounts, but thankfully all he needed to know was that one of the small scoops would go into the green plastic container in the stall in the first and last feedings. They were free to give treats as they saw fit, but had to remember to feed the horse with a flat palm unless they wanted to be bitten. Hay flakes were given at each feeding, but one timothy and orchard was given in the middle feeding. Grooming the horse required three basic brushes, one for all over the body, one for the face and legs, and one for the meaty bits. There were specifics about cleaning out their feet with a sharp metal hook, as one had to avoid the sensitive frog of the hoof. By the time they were talking about bathing, sweat scrapers, and detangling combs, Levi began to wonder just how difficult it was going to be to take care of a horse.

He’d never imagined that there would be so much to do with a fucking horse. Didn’t people just use them as lawn ornaments and call it a day? Then why was it so fucking hard?! If he thought that the basics of grooming and feeding were hard, he got a crash course when it came to the actual riding equipment they called tack. For them, Western tack was obviously practical as they worked with cows and other horses. Cinches, martingales, halters, saddle pads, saddles, stirrups, leathers, curbs, headstalls, bits, hackamores, and various other things only made his head spin. They were taken to Krista’s horse, Phantom, and watched as he described how to dress a horse. Each of them were required to perform a certain piece, and Levi was tasked with tightening the curb of the headstall. The more he looked at it, the more it felt wrong, but perhaps that was due to the fact he was used to seeing an English bridle that included nose and chin straps and had a full browband.

By the time they finished getting quizzed, each of them was let into the back of the tack room where they were tasked with finding their horses’ tack. Bright, fluorescent yellow led Levi to the trunk titled “Renegade.” Such a visually assaulting color for a horse of Renegade’s pattern, but nonetheless he carried off the weighty trunk. Inside the trunk was the tack needed and beneath it a box of brushes. How simple. Of course he was glad the trunk had wheels, that made it somewhat easier, but he wasn’t thankful when Renegade’s ass was blocking his entrance to the stall. Forcibly shoving him out the way only ended up with him on the receiving end of an equine stink eye. At least he could remember how to brush him down without getting kicked, stepped on, or bitten. No, instead all Renegade wanted to do was turn in circles and keep him pinned in on either side of the stall.

It was no wonder Eren gave him Renegade; Renegade was a dick. Deciding to pull up his hair with the hair tie on his wrist, roll up his sleeves, and force the horse to his will, Levi grit his teeth and set to work. If he was going to have to this, then dammit if he wouldn’t do it his way. No fucking horse was going to stop him. That was until Renegade became more than antsy. Pawing at the ground, snorting, throwing his head up, laying his ears back….it was clear to him that Renegade did not like him, but oh well. He’d managed to brush the dirt off him and transfer it to his hands, place the blanket on his back, sit the lug of a saddle on his back, cinch it by the thousandth circle around him, but the only thing that he still couldn’t manage was getting the headstall on him.

When Krista came around to check how everyone was doing, she sighed “Renegade only takes a bit for Eren.”

Huffing as he turned around, cheeks smeared with dirt, Levi narrowed his eyes “Oh, of fucking course he does! Why would it be easy?!” That didn’t help him at all! What exactly was he supposed to do with that knowledge? Grow taller and keep the horse from throwing its head back every five seconds? Like hell was he going to be able to magically find a way to do this without a step ladder. As he attempted again, he heard the sound of the stall door sliding on its track. Turning around to see Eren stepping into the stall, Levi froze. At the top of the list of people he didn’t expect to be sneaking up behind him, was Eren.

“Figured I might be needed,” Eren smirked “lemme have it.” Rolling his eyes, Levi offered out the headstall and reins. Without so much as an ounce of effort. Eren threw the reins around Renegade’s neck, pulled up the headstall, slipped his ear inside the ear band, and had him carefully taking the bit from his hand without a fight. Levi just stared, absolutely dumbfounded at how easy he’d made the entire scenario look. Eren stopped in front of him to bend, lick his thumb, and wipe away the dirt on Levi’s cheek “Ya had some shit on your face.” 

“Uh….what?!” Levi flailed as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, serving only to streak more dust grime across his cheek.

“Get them into some sensible footwear and have them sign the paperwork,” Eren instructed Krista as he exited the stall “and Marco will meet you in the arena.” Krista nodded and made sure Levi’s tacking was correct and properly fit before leading them all back to the tack room. Inside, they were taken to a section upstairs where they were free to pick from several different kinds of boots. A pair of short, black leather, ankle boots caught his eye. Zipping them up, they had the perfect fit and were much better suited to him than a pair of audacious cowboy boots. Leave that look to Eren and the rest of them. Next thing that had to be done was signing waivers of liability. As lawyers they knew exactly why they had to sign the papers, and all of them willingly signed the second waiver to forgo helmets. They looked like idiots already; they didn’t need anymore help.

Once finished with that, they walked in a line up past the first arena. Reins in right hand, excess in the left, standing on the left side and leading them up a bit of hill to a sand arena, they were all let inside the white garden fenced arena where they were met with Marco atop his horse. When they were all standing horizontally in front of him, Krista left them with a nod and handed over the figurative reins to Marco. Hopping down off his horse, Marco stood to the left of him and began to speak.

“Alright guys, I’m gonna be teaching you the basics today,” Marco began “so I want you to throw your reins over your horses’ heads. Great.” Walking around to each of them, he pulled their stirrups down from their leathers and returned to to his horse “Now, it’s better for the horse if we use a mounting block when we mount as it takes the strain off their back. Unfortunately, we’re not always around mounting blocks on the range, so we’re going to teach you to ground mount before we let you use the blocks.” Marco stood centered to the left of his horse, placed the toe of his left boot into the stirrup and instructed “I want you to stand like this, turn the stirrup if you gotta, lift your leg if you gotta, but get your left foot in that stirrup, reach up with your left hand and grab some rein with some mane. It’s not gonna hurt them I promise. Now, hop, once, twice, three times, and pull yourself up on the third jump. Sit down nice and soft, don’t plop your fat ass into the saddle, it’s already uncomfortable ground mounting, so be nice.”

Having issues with the first part, Renegade began to walk off in circles as Levi began to place his foot in the stirrup. Eyes wide in panic and fear as a 1,400lb animal disobeyed him, Levi hadn’t a single clue what to do. Several people were having issues with the hops and pushing enough of their weight in their foot to jump up. Marco went around and assisted those who needed help, and adjusted the length of the stirrups, but for a moment he sat back and watched Levi struggle. Levi began to curse as he attempted many times to jump off and pull himself him up. Failing once and nearly falling to the sand, Levi cleared his throat and tried to dust himself off as everyone was watching the, no doubt hilarious, spectacle. Marco finally had enough and stood in front of Renegade, grabbed the reins, and held him as still as he could while Levi struggled continuously. 

On the umpteenth time, he was finally able to accomplish the feat of getting into the saddle. Unfortunately, landing in the saddle hadn’t been the easiest thing. Tossing his head back, Renegade jerked the reins from Marco’s hands, and bolted across the arena. Scrambling to hang on, Levi did the only thing a terrified man would do in that instance: wrapped around the horse’s neck and clung to it for dear life. Frantically being thrown off balance by an evil equine wasn’t how he imagined the day starting off for him, but at least the raucous laughter of his friends helped! Not. Each of them had tears streaming down their faces as Renegade ran and continued to throw Levi back and forth like a ragdoll until an ear piercing whistle shook their eardrums. 

Suddenly, hooves dug into the sand and Levi swore he felt himself coming so far out of the saddle he was about to soar over the horse’s head. Instead he came back down hard enough to bruise and make him jerk his head in the direction of the whistle. Frazzled, mortified, and panting, Levi turned his raging, feral eyes to the pasture beyond the arena where he saw Eren atop his horse. Tipping his hat before riding off, Eren made a show of just how much control he had over the horse, while Levi had none. Even Marco had to roll his eyes at the spectacle. It was so dramatic to give Levi a horse that could have killed him, but even knew that since he signed that goddamn waiver, there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. Renegade hadn’t seemed so aptly named until that moment, but Levi knew that this was just to rattle him. The best revenge would be doing the best he could. 

“Well,” Marco began as he cleared his throat “there is a prime example of what  _ not _ to do. You alright over there?”

Clearing his throat and adjusting his blazer, Levi nodded “Still breathing, so, yes, I assume so.”

“Okay then,” Marco chuckled “let’s try something easy. To get your horse to walk I want you to grab your reins in your hands and take the majority of the slack off the reins. Give your thighs a little squeeze and lean forward….yeah, there you go.” Swinging up on his horse, Marco began to watch and instruct “Now, take them over to the fence line and stick close to it. Follow it and stay about a horse length back from the person in front of you. These horses do something called neck reining. That means you don’t really have to be too tough on ‘em. Relax, gather your reins in one hand and just barely tug them in the direction you want to turn.” As Marco lifted his hand to show him turning in circles by barely moving the reins to the left, Levi decided to join in and hope he didn’t get murdered. The last place he wanted to die was on this ranch and give Eren Jaeger the satisfaction.

Learning to stop was probably his favorite lesson for the day. All he had to do was pull the reins to himself a bit, sink his weight, and lean back just a tad. To him, it was the most useful of everything he learned. They would begin to walk for a bit, turn in the corners, and then stop when Marco said. When Renegade behaved and wasn’t throwing his head up, it was a little fun he had to admit, but his muscles ached, his head was pounding, it was hot, and he didn’t want to do a whole lot more than they were doing. Most of them were silent aside from an odd horse snort or fart, but that soon ended when Jean spoke.

“So, Marco,” he asked with a smile as the man walked alongside him “what do you guys do for fun out here exactly?”

“Depends on the time of year,” Marco answered. “Summer nights like this? Head down to the creek, have a bonfire, sit around and drink with friends, go to a rodeo, ride all night, try to out shoot each other, just shoot the shit and hangout really. Jacks is our bar and they’ve got pool, darts, and a pretty nice dance floor. Just whatever really.”

Ymir snickered “Sounds fun. I imagine you’re all pretty close out here.”

Marco shrugged “A good bit, but I’m the oddball out here. I’m not from here, but the others are.”

Piping up from the back, Erwin inquired “And where is it you’re from?”

“Laramie,” Marco grinned “so I’m a little ways from home. You’re in Eruyt Canyon out here. Nothing but prairie and canyon as far as the eye can see. If you treat Big Sky Country well, it’ll return the favor.”

“It’s so beautiful out here, like the perfect picture,” Petra hummed pleasantly.

Hanji replied with a cheesy line “Seconded, babe, but you’re my perfect picture.”

Eyes widening, Marco fell back to glance between them “Oh, so you two are a couple?”

“Don’t get many gays---”

“Before you even think of finishing that sentence, let me tell you something. My uncle used to say the only thing in Eruyt are steers and queers. Anybody seeing any horns on my head? Exactly,” Marco finished with a wink “so trust me when I say I didn’t mean _a thing_ by it. Curious is all.”

_“There’s a shock,”_ Levi droned unable to control himself.

Arching a brow, Marco huffed “Oh yeah, what’s that, pipsqueak?”

Levi answered honestly “Strange anyone isn’t strung up for being gay out here in _‘God’s Country’_ is all.”

“Yeah, well, sorry to break your heart, but we stopped lynching out here a while back,” came a familiar voice.

Marco sighed “Welcome back, Eren, have enough fun getting the little bastards penned?”

“We’re good,” Eren responded before looking out at the group “but how are they doing?”

“Not too bad given the circumstances,” Marco replied.

Eren smiled as he asked them all “Are you having fun doing nothing? Well, it’s about time we get you back on your feet. Time to dismount, so I want you to come to a smooth stop. Good, now take your right foot out of your stirrup, grab some mane and rein with your left hand, lean forward and swing your right leg over the saddle using the left foot to brace if you need, take a hold of the seat if you need as you slip your left foot out and slide down. Be sure to flex your knees just before you drop and it’ll help absorb some shock.” Levi began to feel a knot forming in his stomach at the very idea of it all. Getting onto the bastard had been hard enough, but what happened if he got off and he went full blast again? It wasn’t exactly a thrilling prospect. In theory it sounded easy, but he was learning that nothing on the ranch was as easy as it sounded.

Slipping his right foot free, Levi took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. If that horse sensed anything was up, he knew he’d be in for hell. Dropping down didn’t sound too great either. He was too short to be on such a tall horse. He’d barely been able to brush the dirt off the top of its ass. As he moved through the motions, he had to prepare himself for the drop. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Levi felt hands on his hips just as he decided to jump down. Landing on his feet was nice, but as he turned around he found himself nearly flush to Eren’s chest. Staring up into those wild eyes, catching a whiff of his cologne, feeling the hands still lingering on hips; Levi’s heart was pumping violently in his chest, running heated blood all throughout his body the longer he stared at Eren.

“Wouldn’t want you to ruin your suit, now would we,” Eren purred facetiously before retreating. Levi rolled his eyes in response while hoping his cheeks were only flushed due to the heat. He followed everyone out of the arena, but it wasn’t Eren giving them a lesson. Krista had returned to show them how to take off their tack and how to clean it. Of course it wasn’t necessary to clean it after every ride, but for learning sake they were going to learn. With so many waxes, polishes, soaps, and creams for all the various leathers and metals Levi was once again convinced horse people had the memory of elephants. Cleaning tack took them all a while, the last little bit before their lunch break, but at least afterwards they got to go eat if they chose fit. 

Most people grabbed a bite to eat once back in the main house. Levi opted to grab his laptop from the room. While there, Eren had been right to point out his suit. It was time for a change. Getting into a pair of form fitting jeans and a blank t-shirt, Levi decided that would be good enough. Upon his entrance to the lobby everyone was staring at him. It wasn’t often he neglected to don a suit, but this was the time to leave it in the closet. After procuring a small snack consisting of the granola bar he’d had in his bag and yogurt, Levi sat down to get to work on a few work emails. He’d send them after dinner when the wifi was on, along with an email to Isabel just to make sure that she didn’t burn the apartment down, crash his car, or start the third world war while he was gone. Honestly it was just to check in with her and send her a horrible photo of how badly he’d mistaken the tip for something decent. 

“Wow, no wonder ya so damn small. You eat like a songbird,” Eren teased as he hovered over his shoulder. Twisting to see Eren with his hair pulled up and off his shoulders, Levi glared quite openly. Such a little change made a drastic difference. As he narrowed his eyes, Eren sighed “Easy. I just need to steal ya for a bit. Come with me.” Grumbling as he shut his laptop, he decided to follow him and see just what he had to say. Maybe he was going to apologize for almost killing him by way of deranged horse. Turned out that Eren had something else in mind when he’d led him up to the second floor of the tack room. He took a moment to unlock a filing cabinet and thumb through a couple of files before silently handing him a, slightly dusty, folder. On the tab of the folder, Levi noticed the words “Ridley’s Red Hot Renegade.”

Opening the folder, Levi noted out several paper copies of what looked to be awards and pedigrees. What he saw next almost made him drop the folder as he fought the urge to look away. Deeply disturbed by the images in the folder, Levi chose to still look down at them. Shying away from visible ribs that looked as though he could fit his hand between them, sunken skull, protruding hips, lacerations coating his body but concentrated at the flank, chipped teeth, bloody lips, damaged hooves, and the tip of his right ear hanging on only by a thin bit of tissue. Who the fuck could do such a horrendous thing to an innocent creature?! His stomach soured and whatever appetite he had was long gone. Renegade wasn’t a rebel, he was a survivor. 

“Relationships of any kind are based on trust,” Eren began. “Do you know why Renegade only listens to me? Because he trusts me. I pulled him back from _that_. You, on the other hand, are just some schmoe he doesn’t trust who may be ready to do that to him again. For all he knows you’re there to torture him too.”

Levi grimaced _“Ugh,_ how could someone even---”

“Not _people_ I’ll tell you that much,” Eren corrected as he stepped closer to take the file from him and return it to the cabinet. “You’re gonna have to learn how to stop him when he acts up, and there’s only one way to do that. You have to gain his trust.”

Deciding there was no room for veiled words, Levi asked plainly “You gave him to me because I pissed you off, right?”

Grinning ear to ear, Eren nodded “You damn right I did. He and I are similar, but so are _you_ and him. You’re annoying, hot blooded, haughty, stubborn creatures of habit. You don’t trust anyone or anything, and you just bunny hop your way on to rash conclusions. You’re probably both heavily scarred by something too. You’ll understand each other if you let it happen. Spend some time with him: groom him, ride him, pet him, sit in the stall or the pasture with him. Get him used to your touch. Let him believe you’re _not_ there to _hurt_ him. Gain his trust, and show him that if he learns to enjoy your touch he’ll have a good time. Let me show you how.” Urging Levi to follow him, Eren stopped to grab something from the shelves and then grabbed his wrist as he led him to Renegade’s stall. The only thing running through Levi’s mind was that at least Eren was honest, his hands were rough, and damn if he didn’t have the world’s finest ass in those jeans. 

When they made it to the stall, Eren didn’t even have to enter the stall for Renegade to perk up and happily whinny to him. His ears perked right up and for a moment, Levi was reminded of a dog and an owner who’d just gotten home. As they both entered the stall, Levi stayed at the back to watch how Renegade almost played with him. Nudging his pockets, nibbling at his clothes, wrapping his neck around him, and even licking him, Levi was astounded to watch the two interact. Renegade had nearly died, and Eren saved his life. It seemed impossible that Renegade would like or even listen to anyone else when Eren had given him a second chance at life. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that it had been horrendous trying to save him, but they both managed.

Eren waved Levi over to him, so he shook his thoughts free and did as asked. Placing his hand on Renegade’s neck, Levi patted him softly and tried to do as Eren told him. Relaxing so that there was no hostility or tension, Levi took a calming breath and watched Renegade visibly relax under his touch as well. Feeding him mints was something new, but it was promised to apparently butter him up. Bringing him around to stand directly between his chest and Renegade’s nose, Eren dragged Levi between them. Feeling a hint strange as he stared down the horse, his fingers brushed Renegade’s velvety nose. In that moment, Levi truly felt like the horse didn’t want him dead though it was likely thanks to Eren’s presence. 

“I understand that you were blackmailed into this situation, Levi, but you should learn to appreciate it. You’re going to experience things and see things very few people get the opportunity to. This is a learning experience, _not_ a punishment. Even if you work hard through it, you’ll enjoy it,” Eren whispered from behind him as he reached around him to feed Renegade another mint.

Replying from his place, Levi sighed “I work everyday, long hours with moral dilemmas most people would run screaming from. I face down criminals. I console widows, grieving mothers, and my life is one ball of stress. Sue me for wanting a vacation where I could sit back with my family and not have to worry about someone calling me to do something. This _‘vacation’_ is forcing me to do things I’d never do, because I’d rather be sitting on a beach drinking scotch than getting dirty and shoveling horse shit. Of course I’m not thrilled.”

“Sorry to take you away from your family,” Eren apologized softly “ but _I_ didn’t do that. I have a job to do everyday, and whether you’re here or not makes no difference to me. I still have to do it, but mark my words: it’s only going to get _harder_ from here. You’ll find that life will pass you by if you don’t take your time to find the bits of joy along the way. Find the beauty in a bad situation, and you may find yourself able to enjoy it.” As he stepped away from Levi and made for the door, he looked back with a smile “You’ll be attending a lesson with Mike on learning how to shoot skeet and blow off some steam in about 20 minutes. Don’t be late. Man despises tardiness.” After Eren left, Levi stood there aimlessly petting Renegade as his mind wondered. He’d said some pretty interesting things about finding the beauty in a bad situation. It reminded him of what Isabel had said before he left. One thing had really gotten to him though. Implying that they had to be similar to get along with Renegade, did that mean that Eren was scarred to? If he was then how?


	4. Tell All

Nearly taken off his feet, Levi had to quickly regain his footing as Renegade nudged him backwards. Glaring at the horse, he suddenly raised his head high. Unable to think it was anything but a test, Levi gave a short laugh and patted his neck before feeding him the last peppermint in his hand and heading back to the main house. He couldn’t believe that he was being outdone by a fucking horse. It couldn’t be helped though, so he’d just have to try to counteract him at every turn. Thankfully, the people weren’t being so bad about it as they were still scattered about in the lobby or their room. Checking his watch for the time, he noticed they still had a few moments before Mike would come to collect them.

Levi took his time before then to carry his laptop back to his room, and when he returned Mike was strolling through the door. He quickly assembled everyone with a booming voice. While everyone else was wondering where he was taking them, Levi was beyond ready for this. If his shitty uncle had taught him anything it was how to handle a firearm. Skeet shooting wasn’t something he’d ever done, but it was a hidden talent that he was a pretty damn good marksman. When a particular case had him tensed and rigid, he’d often go to a range to blow away the stress crushing him. Even when they arrived at their destination he still allowed himself to zone out. He knew the basic mechanics and didn’t need to be told.

At first, Mike asked for volunteers which shocked them. What came next made them all stare in bewilderment. Erwin had volunteered to go first, so he pulled on his hearing protection and took a few shots. He missed a couple clay pigeons, but over all he’d not done too poorly. Levi waited to go and let the ladies go in front of him. They had some fun with the recoil of the shotgun, but still did better than he thought they would have. Shooting flying targets was much different than shooting darkened figures from a few yards away. Fortunately, and much to everyone’s surprise, Levi found he was much better with clay pigeons. All eyes turned to him, but he just shrugged it off leaving them to wonder what the fuck had happened.

They found that most of them enjoyed it, so they all went for multiple rounds. By the end of it, however, they’d come to learn that needed to make a shopping list for anything they needed to pick up in town. After showing them the town, they had plans to have dinner out at the steakhouse. Armin would take their bags back to the ranch for them so they could enjoy their dinner, but they needed to hurry and get back to their rooms. Levi already had a pretty good idea that he needed more jeans, and he wanted to find a pair of boots like the ones he’d been wearing. They were comfortable, and not overly equestrian or rancher. He found that he quite liked them.

Back in their room, Jean slipped to him as he was writing out his list “So, you and Eren slipped away during lunch. Where’d you two go cozy up at, huh?”

“Goddamn, are you daft?” Levi scoffed. “I’m not drooling over any cowboys, but the same can’t be said for _either_ of you. Eren took me to the tack room to see the file on my horse. He also admitted that he gave me the problem horse because I pissed him off.  He gave me some spiel about seeing the beauty in the shitty situation…so basically he tried to get me to not be such a dick I guess.”

“Jokes on him that’s your fucking personality,” Erwin laughed heartily “but you _deserved_ getting that crazy ass horse. You fucking blew up on him for no reason.”

Levi shrugged “Couldn’t help it. A rock hit me in the face, my suit was dirty, we were gonna have to work for vacation, and I wasn’t having it. Now, let’s just hurry up, so we can get to the barn and leave.” They all agreed on the last sentiment, as they all wanted to see the town and what it looked like. After hurridly scrawling out his list Levi rose from the seat and joined the others as they met in the lobby. Together they all made the trek back out to the barn where they had to once again tack up. Dragging out the tack trunk, Levi already began to grow antsy about having to see if Renegade would take the bit for him. He already knew the likelihood of things working out well for him, and just as he suspected Renegade refused.

Pleading softly with him under his breath, Levi kept a steady hand on the horse’s nose, but still he refused. It wasn’t enough for him to silently wish the horse would obey. Thankfully, however, Eren had been leaning back against the stall across the hall. He’d been watching Levi’s poor attempts to get Renegade to accept the bit and decided it was time to step in. Sliding open the stall door, Eren stepped into the stall and placed a hand at Levi’s hip as he guided him over.

“I’ll show you how, okay?” Eren stated softly. Levi gulped and nodded without a word. From so close the draw of Eren’s profile had him enraptured. Watching as his left eye glimmered in the sun spilling in from the open window of the stall, Levi’s focus remained nearly entirely on his face. He’d never noticed how long Eren’s lashes were until then. Watching as he easily ran the flat of his hand up to Renegade’s forelock, Eren then scratched him gently “C’mon now, boy. Take the bit for me, please.” Graciously lowering his head, Renegade allowed Eren to slip the bit into his mouth and his ear into the headstall. Eren swiftly held his hand below his mouth waiting for him to spit out the bit as he then removed it and handed it to Levi to try. 

Correcting him as he failed again, Eren placed his hand atop Levi’s and guided him through it. It was much easier with his guidance to be walked through it, but mostly he was cursing himself. When Eren left once he’d succeeded, Levi’s racing heart had yet to quell itself. Vibrating against his ribs, Levi’s heart felt as though it would soon punch through. He hated how truly beautiful Eren was when he was such a smug bastard. At least once they finished getting tacked they were led outside where they mounted and began to get placed into a specific position for the duration of the ride into town. According to Krista, some horses worked better as leaders and others as followers, and it remained true that some horses couldn’t be placed near each other in the line or they would bite and kick the ones in front of them.

To Levi, it didn’t matter where was. His mind zoned out of the flourishing conversations around him. With Krista behind him and Ymir ahead of him, he wasn’t exactly thrilled by being in the center of their conversational field. Instead, Levi’s eyes found the landscape once again to be alluring. Everything around them was so vast. It wasn’t a sight he’d see back home, that was for sure, but maybe being so out in the open was his one thing to keep him sane during the trip. When he got some time alone perhaps he’d just go sit outside like he used to when he was a kid. Back then everything seemed so insignificant, but the more he felt the summer breeze brush his skin the more he was reminded that every time he looked to the sky he found things insignificant. 

A twenty minute walk into town was exactly what he’d been told to expect, and that was what he’d gotten. His eyes had soon focused to the olden town they were approaching. City limits rules were posted on two rusted, worn signs as they entered the town through it’s one dirt road spanning down the entire stretch of the town. When they’d first described the town, Levi had assumed they were kidding. He’d discovered right then they hadn’t been. Surrounded by rows of small stores connected by wooden, wrap around porches, Levi stared on in wonder. Everything looked as though it’d come out of a story book about the Old West. Horse tie poles lined each storefront, there were water troughs everywhere, people walked freely around in mud stained jeans, cowboy hats, and no one so much as blinked twice about it. The click and jingle of spurs echoed along the baseboards and people smiled and waved towards them.

No doubt they all had to know one another, but Levi’s mind was still whirling as he watched in amazement. It felt as if they’d been transported back a few hundred years as they approached one of the clothing stores at the edge of the town. They were all told to dismount, but Eren whispered something to Krista and then off he went. Wherever he was going Levi didn’t truly care, but it felt odd that he’d just up and leave. He supposed, however, that it wasn’t the oddest thing he was going to see. As they got down they were shown how to wrap their reins around the ties out front so their horses couldn’t go anywhere while they went in to shop around a little bit. Honestly, Levi hadn’t expected the place to be as large as it was. 

With three levels to the store, everyone was free to spread out as they wished. They had around two hours before their reservations at Stonewalls down the road, so each of them began to look for the items they’d marked on their lists. The burnt sienna carpet and open floor plan meshed in some strange Little Western World type of vibe, but racks of clothing were everywhere, followed by walls of shoes, a wall of hats, glass cases of belt buckles, spurs, heel chains, toe chains, pocket knives, wallets, cufflinks, and various other things. Belts and ties were off to one side as gaudy button downs were on another. Levi’s eyes darted quickly from one side to the other, but Jean’s eyes were focused on one thing in particular as he nudged an elbow into Levi’s side.

Jean whistled lowly “Would you get a look at that? _Damn._ They definitely don’t have _those_ in the city.” Following his line of sight, Levi glanced over to Marco who appeared to be trying on new hats. Wearing fitted blue jeans beneath chocolate leather chaps to match his boots, he had to admit that Marco did look better than half the men in NYC. His little grin as he examined himself in the mirror was exactly what the dork in Jean was after. The short sleeves of his button down displayed his biceps a bit, as he’d noticed with Eren’s as well, but Jean’s eyes were roaming all over the man’s body. It was beyond shameless, so he left Jean to drool over the cowboy as he moved to actually shop.

It was understandable how a group like theirs would be a fair amount of revenue into the town. Shopping, eating out, spending time there only to return and tell their friends? The system was pretty good, and he about bet that Charles had spent a miniature fortune getting them all out there and paying for it. He decided that it was pretty nice of them to spend their money with small businesses, it made him feel a bit better on the fact he was about to buy nine pairs of jeans, a pair of the boots he’d liked, a decent belt, and a few basic t-shirts. Of course due to his petite frame, shopping for pants was hard enough, but thankfully some of the form fitting pairs he’d bought fit him nicely. He’d taken his time ensuring that every piece fit him before taking his bags outside. 

To the astonishment of nearly everyone, Armin was outside binding their bags with different colored twine. From olive to bright tangerine, the cords were strung through the handles and he was carrying them back to the van he’d parked just outside the town’s city limits. Everyone made sure their bags were taken back to the ranch before they were all guided to the restaurant. It was at that time, after walking past the double doors, that they met back up with Eren. He was speaking to the redhead without even noticing the rest of them. The moment he turned as Mike laid a hand on his shoulder, he flashed them all a smile and their party of ten was being led off to the back of the restaurant. 

None of them seemed at all surprised by the decor of the place, nor the music, but despite the steer horns mounted on the wall and the Bellamy Brothers coming through the speakers, it seemed like a nice enough place. Each of them took a seat at the table, but Levi hadn’t expected to be nestled between Eren and Erwin. The two people who probably had the same mouth on them when it came to talking shit were firmly planted on either side of him. Fantastic. 

After they ordered their drinks and contemplated their dinner choices, Mike spoke up “Okay, as for introductions go I know you practically just got our names, and we got a file on you from your boss. This dinner is for all of us to set aside our duties and get to know each other a little bit. My name is Mike Zacharias, I’m 37 years old, and I do most of the upkeep and maintenance around the ranch. I’ve been with Silver Rose for around 19 years, and I taught most of these little brats what they know, save for Marco.”

Intrigued Erwin, leaned forward a bit “So you let them teach us? Some would venture to say that you’d be the more qualified to do so.”

Mike smirked “And I’d venture I taught them well enough to think that their 17 years of teaching is all they need to teach a bunch lawyers, who don’t know a steer from a heifer, the difference between an ass and a head.

“You make a fair point,” Erwin chuckled as he sipped his drink.

Krista sighed “We’ve all been raised in this life and taught since ‘fore we could walk. Mike just prefers to do other things these days as he likes to say that he retired from roping rugrats.”

“Well that’s just fine by me,” Ymir quipped “I trust ya.”

“Glad to hear it,” Krista beamed brightly “so I guess I’ll go next. My name is Krista Reiss, I’m 26,  and I’m a nationally ranked barrel racer. These days I teach basic equitation, barrel racing, pole bending, and goat tying. I own three of the 24 horses on the ranch. Phantom is my champion, who is outside, along with Champagne and Whiskey. I’ve been working here since I was 15 years old.”

Ymir’s grin widened “So, I’m on one of yours?”

Nodding, Krista answered “Yes ma’am. We give out horses based on their temperament and yours. We know our horses better than anyone.”

“Suppose I’ll go next then,” Marco chirped. “My name is Marco Bodt, I’m 29, I’m a large animal veterinarian, a riding instructor, and I’ve worked here as a ranch hand for the last seven years. I’m still commonly referred to as ‘the green one.’ My horses are Jackal, the appy outside, Orion, Lucifer, Amphora, and Anora.”

Jean snickered “I’m sensing a trend. I’m on yours.”

“Precisely,” Marco replied as he flashed a pearly smile “because, as Krista mentioned, we know our own horses best. Chances are that if we gave you your partner, it’s our horse.”

Perking up for conversation, Hanji jumped in “Marco, how long have you been riding since you’re the new one?”

Glancing towards Eren, Marco smirked deviously “Since I was a kid, around 6 or 7. Eren and I met through me whooping his ass in the rodeo circuit up in Cheyenne. We’ve competed against each other and still do for fun. We’re the two who do the most herd work, so it’s only fair that we can work best together.”

Eren scoffed “Tch, Marco, I’ll take your ass down to the chute right now and we’ll have a go. I guess this all leaves me to introduce though. I’m Eren Jaeger, I’m 28 years old, and my family has owned over 2,300 acres of the land you’ve been walking on for over 100 years. I was a roper, a penner, bull rider, and went to college for business management as well as livestock management with Armin. Aside from Mike’s three horses, the rest of the herd is mine and the facility’s. I run the majority of the herd operations as well as prepare the books for the business, still attend rodeos, and contact our buyers.”

Unable to resist, Levi cocked his head to the side “So, Eren, who’s won the most titles between you and Marco?”

Smirking smugly, Eren looked back to Marco before returning to hold Levi’s gaze “We’re tied as it sits from last year, but Marco don’t run in the circuit anymore. All our bouts are at home, but mostly so we can wager who does more chores.”

“Do you all live in town?” Petra piped in.

Mike shook his head “I live just on the other end of town, Krista lives about ten minutes outside it, Marco technically lives in town but prefers to use the room he’s boarded at the ranch, but Eren---”

Interrupting, Eren finished Mike’s statement “but I own a home just before you get into town. We passed the drive on the way here, so I go between the ranch and my place. Now, we’ve done a lot of talking about us. Let us get to know you. Ymir, right? How about we start with you?”

Shrugging, Ymir began “Yeah sure, uh, my name is Ymir Carlyle, I’m 27, and my focus is on criminal law with short stack over there. I’m originally from Portland, Oregon. I moved to New York about three years ago.”

“Quite the move,” Krista commented softly.

“Good bit, yeah,” Ymir started “but I was just out of college when I did it. It felt right to have a new change of pace to go with my new job. How about you go next Petra?”

Deciding to take a whack at it, Petra grinned exuberantly “Okay! My name is Petra Ral, I’m 29, and I’m a family law lawyer. I was originally born and raised in Virginia Beach, Virginia, but I now live with my wife, Hanji, and our three cats Sonny, Bean, and Levi, in Long Island.”

Everyone attempted to hold in their laughs, but Levi addressed the matter “Yes, it’s named after me. They _hate_ me.”

“Aww, we love you, babydoll,” Hanji cackled “but I guess if part one has gone then it’s my turn. My name is Hanji Zoe, and I’m the wife. I was born and raised in Long Island. I work in business law.”

Moving around the table, Erwin opted to go next “Okay, uh, I’m Erwin Smith, I’m 36 years old, and I live in Manhattan. I’m originally from Woodland Hills, California. I moved to New York when I accepted a job offer from a dear friend. After I decided I no longer wanted to work in tax law, I got a call from Charles Kirschtein about 10 years ago and I’ve worked for him ever since. I’m now a managing partner and my focus is criminal law, but I’ve worked tax law, real estate, family law, and international corporate law.”

“That’s quite the impressive resume,” Mike commented, a bit impressed.

“Thank you,” Erwin beamed before he turned to Jean “so you’re up, Jeany.”

Jean scoffed “Ugh, I hate it when you do that. So, I’m Jean Kirschtein, I’m 26, and I’m in corporate law most often. I also work in some international business as well due to my father’s advice. Yes, my father owns the firm, but I, unfortunately, had to work as a paralegal for all these assholes while going through law school. I worked my way up, and I’m being groomed for junior partner in the coming year. I moved to New York when I was 18 after my mother died.”

“Someone rode coattails then, huh?” Marco speculated as he quirked a brow. 

With a grin, he shrugged “Admittedly so, but I had to prove I was _worth_ it first. I worked for two other firms before I had to fight for my place in the firm like all the other first year associates had to.”

Grumbling, Levi rolled his eyes “Some days we wonder why you rode them at all. You’re smart enough to be there without his help.”

Jean’s eyes widened as he placed a hand on Hanji’s shoulder “Did Levi just say something nice to me? Has hell frozen over? Is the world ending?”

“Oh shut your fucking dick holster, Jean,” Levi spat.

Eren snickered “Damn haha, but that just leaves you.”

“Fine,” Levi sighed “my name is Levi Ackerman, I’m 32, and I’m originally from Los Angeles, California. I was an assistant district attorney for several years before I was invited to the firm by Erwin. I needed a change. I’ll make senior partner when I return and buy into the firm.”

“Congratulations,” Eren offered “and you still work in criminal law?”

“Head of the department,” Levi affirmed “but I work a little in all departments when I’m needed to try cases. I’m just better at arguing and telling a story when it’s crucial to someone’s life.”

Mike nodded “Understandable. Now we all know a little bit about each other, and you can feel a little more comfortable about spending the next two weeks with us.” Conversation around the table began to flourish as food was brought out and everyone was enjoying talking to one another on an even level. Levi, on the other hand, was much more content to just eat and type out emails under the table so no one would notice. Work never stopped, and neither did he. Dealing with backlog wasn’t in his plans, so he’d said he’d handle it which was exactly what he was doing. For the most part, everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves. Attempts were made to include him in conversation, but his dull, one word responses gave off the aura he didn’t want to talk….which had been true. He didn’t need any distractions as he finished up some work. When he was done eating, he still only spoke very few words before it was time to go. Quite surprisingly, dinner had been taken care of by Charles. 

Due to the sun having set, everyone was set to ride in pairs down the road. It was a bit strange to have Eren right next to him, feet able to brush if he moved, but he supposed it could have been much worse. For a while he was able to enjoy the time just walking as others began to speak. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he was jolted back to the moment.

Leaned over, Eren smirked “Should I be worried about the amount of food you eat? You’re gonna burn a lot of calories out here.”

“I work out every weekend on my break,” Levi sighed “so I’m used to burning calories. I’ll be fine. I just don’t eat a lot, as I don’t have much of an appetite. Never have.”

“Well you’re gonna be working off a lot of it, and I don’t need you getting sick or passing out on me,” Eren explained easily.

Attempting to figure out why he cared, Levi posed “And you would care about that why?”

Laughing boisterously, Eren smacked him on the back “Of course I care! Don’t need to lose my extra help. The more of you there are, the less work there is for me!” Rolling his eyes, Levi flicked Eren’s hand off him and remained silent for the duration of the ride of back. Stealing side glances of Eren along the way kept him intrigued. Watching him laugh and smile; Eren’s laugh was comparative to the sound of angels singing hymns and kittens purring while his smile was probably the sunrise on a cool mountain morning. It was somehow refreshing to hear that everyone was having fun, but he couldn’t let believe after one day they were all fine with being dumped on a fucking ranch for vacation. An audible, exasperated sigh left his lips as he let his mind drift off once again. 

By the time they returned to the barn, they were told to untack, feed, and head back inside. It was an easy task list for them as they all wished to get back to the house as soon as possible. A couple of flakes of hay were tossed into the corner, a cup of grain was poured into the corner bucket, and he untacked Renegade as quickly as he could manage despite the saddle still feeling like a cement brick, or three. Everything had to be stored correctly before they could leave, but once they were able to it was like a breath of fresh air. None of them had truly realized how much the first day had taken a toll on them until their muscles ached and tugged with each step. Lactic acid had long been working against them as they’d contorted their bodies and used muscles they didn’t know they had.

Rock, Paper, Scissors was required for the luxury of the first shower to soothe their burning legs and backs. Winning the rounds, Levi victoriously sauntered into the bathroom for a relaxing shower to wash away his various pains and mass amount of dirt from the day. He’d not taken too long, as he knew the others needed to shower as well, but it had given him ample time to understand that the second he climbed out of the shower, he was going to bed. Time flown by in the last part of the afternoon, but he knew that 4:30am was going to come all too early no matter what time he laid down. One small solace was the comfort cradling his body as he crawled into bed and let himself drift away.


	5. Blessed

Come morning, the blare of his phone’s alarm wasn’t what had woken him. It seemed that he awoke just fine by himself, though it was a bit early to be awake. At least he’d be able to steal the shower first again, so that was a win. Carefully, he moved about the room in an attempt to not wake either of the lugs hanging half off their beds. Brushing his teeth, slipping into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, tying up his still damp hair, and then sneaking out of the room had been relatively easy. He’d swiped a granola bar and a bottle of water before deciding to get an early start by keeping himself busy. Hardly anyone was awake, so he could likely get Renegade fed and spend some time in there trying to not get killed.

On his way out to the barn, Levi glanced up to noticed faints hues of violet and navy streaking the sky. Dawn was going to break soon, but he trudged through and made for the barn. He’d assumed that he was going to be the only one there, but he’d made a mistake. In front of him was a sight for tired eyes and a weak heart. Shirtless, shimmering with a thin layer of sweat, in tight as sin blue jeans with his hair pulled up and his hat on, Eren was standing up in the loft throwing bales of hay into the hall like they were lighter than marshmallows. He hadn’t realized that his eyes hadn’t so much a blinked when Eren turned around. Not unlike blades of grass glistened with morning dew, his chiseled core gleamed with beaded sweat, his walnut crushing biceps made him curious what it would be like to be crushed by them, and perfectly bronzed skin…...well, Eren Jaeger might have been a smug ass bastard, but goddamn was he was a god among men after being blessed with a body like that. 

Jumping down from the loft carefully, allowing himself to hang on the edge before dropping to his feet, Eren got down and crossed the short distance to Levi. Rippling back muscles wasn’t another sight he needed to see, but watching the sway of his cut hips sink into those tight jeans as he walked wasn’t doing him any favors either. He was pretty damn sure his heart was going burst at the rate it was rapidly pumping. All he could do when Eren met him face to face was swallow hard and attempt to school himself. 

“You’re up early,” Eren panted as he wiped his brow “so you tryin’ to get a head start?

Levi shook his head “Uh, kinda? I just woke up early and like to keep busy.”

Shrugging, Eren grinned “Alright then, if you want, you can help me get these bales stacked in the hallway before we take some to the cattle on the property.”

Not minding the thought of getting to spend some quality time staring at Eren’s toned stomach, Levi readily agreed “Sure, but I need to feed Renegade first, right?”

“Right,” Eren nodded “so go get it on then. He’s out in the open paddock behind the left aisle stalls. His lead rope is on the stall door.” 

“Thanks,” Levi replied before he took a deep, calming breath and headed inside. Krista had taught them how to catch them from the little paddock that their stalls opened from the back into. It was just big enough to mean that he had to go out there and hunt him down. His idea was to first get the food in the stall so he’d be more likely to come to him. A cup of grain pouring into the plastic bin should have caught their attention, but he tossed in the flakes of hay and moved to get him. Outside in the paddock he noticed Renegade happily trotting along with some of the other horses, but it was time for him to come in. Levi approached him cautiously and reached out for the halter only for him to veer away from his touch.

Dodging his touch easily, Renegade moved everywhere but where Levi needed him. How long was this horse going to hate him? He was banking on forever with the way he skirted his every move. Apparently Renegade was hell bent on disobeying him and running off with his head held high and a snort of derision just to ensure Levi knew he was being fucked with. An airy chuckle sounded sweetly in his ears as he looked to the stall to see Eren shaking his head. Without even needing the lead rope, Eren strolled straight up to the horse, gave him a pat on the rump and sent him straight into the stall. 

Levi rolled his eyes and mumbled “Showoff.” Eren was waiting for him inside the stall so that he could shut the door behind them, leave the stall, and make a dent in stacking the hay. Much to Levi’s disdain as he curled his fingers under the bright orange twine, hay bales were much heavier than he assumed they would be. Eren had made it look easy, but each square bale had to weigh around 55lbs. That was a lot for fucking cut grass, but he managed with a bit of a wince. His arms had been a bit stiff since the strain on them yesterday, but he figured he’d just fight the burn like always. An added bonus of helping Eren though, was getting to stare at him to ignore the burn. Perhaps Eren’s body was his one good thing to get him through it all. He had to laugh at himself for the thought; he was too fucking easy.

Keys in hand, Eren flashed a set of keys an led him out to a small ATV. The back of which they filled with hay before Eren invited him along on the trip. Just before getting inside, however, Levi watched him strap a leather sheath to his belt before sliding a larger than required bowie knife into it. Levi just tried to accept it as normal and willingly went along for the ride. Getting to see more of the property had his mind whirling. Everything out there was truly beautiful, and he’d not expected so many cows. It was obvious by looking, but they were definitely going to need to make a couple of trips to get enough hay out there. He wondered how early Eren got up every morning if that was what he had to do before starting their day for them.

“What’cha starin’ at?” Eren asked curiously as he casually threw the bale over the fence.

“This is just _a lot_ of cows,” he answered with a nervous chuckle.

Easily hopping the fence and popping the knife from its sheath to pop the twine on the hay, Eren looked back with a grin “This is only about a sixth of the main herd, and these are all cows with their calves.”

Asking the seemingly obvious question, Levi couldn’t resist asking him “Then where are the others?”

“Weaned calves are in another section of pasture, our steers are in a second section, and we have three bulls with some heifers out on the range in three completely separate areas,” Eren answered. “So we got a lot of trips to make just to make here. Those on the range are fine.” 

“Okay,” Levi responded surely as gave a curt nod and was trying to mentally prepare himself for how many trips they were going to have to make together. As it happened, the magical number of trips happened to be eleven. Each trip they got out, cut the hay, stuffed into a round iron feeder, went back to the barn, loaded up more hay, and proceeded until all areas had been taken care off. Within each section there were three feeders to be filled, but he supposed that it could have been worse. Aside from the cows, they had two stops to make with the herd of horses out to pasture as well. Over all, he couldn’t believe the work that went into just feeding them before everyone arrived for their own morning feedings.

Before he could say anything else to Eren when they arrived back the barn, he was throwing on a shirt, buttoning it, and telling him that their activity was going to be in the covered arena. They were to come on foot and be prompt after they all finished their feedings and cleaning. Levi had to be honest. He didn’t exactly like the sound of that. Whatever this activity was didn’t sound like it was going to be too thrilling, but it clearly involved Eren so another little chalked up win for him. He’d informed Erwin of it, who in turned told everyone else so that he could sit down in the aisleway and relax while everyone did their job. In his mind he’d already done his job and another all before anyone else. Catching a break before they all had to walk up to the arena for some mystery lesson was just what he needed to help him relax.

Unfortunately, his break didn’t last as long as he’d hoped. Everyone else finished up rather quickly, so they were forced to begin their walk up to the arena. Internally he was complaining, but externally he was wearing the same, stoic expression as he always did. The covered arena was a little ways farther than the open one, but he soon saw why they needed to be there. A blue metal chute on either side at the back of the arena was holding about thirty calves. What in the world were they about to do with these babies?

“Good morning everyone,” Krista announced chipperly as they all made their way to the back of the arena. “Today is an important day on the ranch. Our bull calves are about to become steers. We only keep bulls for reproductive purposes and we keep three so we don’t mingle the same bloodlines. These boys aren’t going to be used for breeding so we need to make sure that they can’t. They’ll also make for better beef cattle this way. Can anyone guess what we’re doing today?”

Jean grimaced “Oh, _please, please, please,_ tell me we’re not neutering baby cows.”

Marco cackled “Of course we ain’t. We’re castrating bull calves.” Everyone visibly paled for a moment as they watched Marco carry out two metal coolers. “Inside this are vaccines. I’m gonna get them up to date on their shots and then we’re gonna cut ‘em. Normally I prefer to do it when they’re born, but we can’t get to them all when they’re born so we wait until about this time since we can kill two birds with one stone.” Mike and Eren stood at the back of the arena, hands on the mechanical chute, while Krista dropped off two bucks of what looked like chilled water. Some kind of spray was doused all over the area before Krista waved a hand. Opening the chute as they all moved back, Eren jumped from his place atop the fence and wrestled the calf to the ground with Mike’s help. Man handling the baby to Marco, Eren held the calf’s head stead as Marco injected it’s vaccine, wrote down the number on the fluorescent orange tag pinned through its ear, and then got out of Krista’s way.

Catching the gleam off the knife in Krista’s hand, everyone began to shudder. Dropping it into the bucket on the left, she dunked it and knelt beside the calf. Cutting the calf didn’t draw nearly the amount of blood they figured and the low bellow of its mooing didn’t seem as if it was in too much pain. Of course getting cut was going to hurt, but Krista’s dexterous hands were quick to finish the job. Any man in the area was a bit squeamish at just watching another mammal have its testicles straight cut out of the body. 

Ymir was unable to resist the joke as she cackled “That girl’s got balls! No, seriously!” With a chuckle to dismiss the awkward air, everyone continued to watch on as Marco disinfected the wound and sprayed something over it before the guys let it go. It was shuffled into the chute on the right, and a new calf was then let out into the arena of sterilization.

Raising something that looked a lot like torture instrument, Krista gestured to the prongs holding open a rubber band “Okay, so while we cut our calves, we also band them if we have one that’s too squiggly for us to get a grip on. This an emasculator. Funny, right? Well, it’s real simple. As the guys hold down the calf, we slip this over the scrotum and it’ll cut blood supply. The testicles will actually drop right off in a few weeks. Unfortunately, it’s best to use this before three weeks old, and these guys are about three months. We won’t be using this method.”

“Does one hurt more than other? Are the benefits of one more than the other?” Petra inquired farther. 

Krista shook her head “Pain wise they’re about the same actually. An incision can be made with a regular sharp knife or this thing here. It looks like a pair of devil clamps, but it’s called a newberry knife. It keeps us from opening up our hands if a calf squirms, but I can do it pretty fast so I just use my knife. Advantage wise, they’re about the same. Banded calves do better in the first couple of weeks, but then it switches. Advantages can go either way. I prefer to have them cut and recouping much quicker. Just a minute and it’s all over.” To demonstrate what she was speaking of, she had everyone gather around her as she cut into the second calf which Eren and Mike held securely. “Now, a sharp knife held at a 45 degree angle and a large cut makes this easy tissue to slice through, but I’m gonna reach my hand in here and tug on the testicles. Separating the muscle from the cords make it easier and causes less bleeding. A newberry knife would be used here to crush the spermatic cord, applied for about 15 seconds, but we’re gonna shave it with a dull knife so that it’ll sever on its own.” 

Levi had to grimace at watching the woman dive her hands into a wriggling animal, but there was no doubt in his mind that they were going to have to help. Not a few moments later, Krista was asking which one of them was ready to try it, given her guidance. Hanji volunteered abnormally quick and was taking instruction from Krista on sanitizing her hands in the bucket to her right along with the knife and then going for it. There was no denying the jokes that were to come from it once she brandished the knife and warned them all of coming after her. Jean had the quick retort that they never had to worry about her coming near their junk, to which everyone agreed. Strangely enough they were all finding some way to laugh at what was happening despite the awkwardness of it all. Even Levi had to perform four of the operations, cringing all the while of having to stick his hands inside an animal, but with the somehow tension free atmosphere he found himself laughing alongside them.

He could have gone his entire life without ever having castrated an animal, but in the end it wasn’t nearly as bad as he suspected. Yes, it was disgusting but thankfully they were all allowed to get cleaned and washed up before the next thing on the list. 34 calves were castrated that evening, but it made Levi wonder just how many times they had to do that. After seeing only a small section of the amount of cattle the property owned, he had no idea how long it would take them to do more than that. At least with them there they had help and could get through it pretty quickly, even if it was lunchtime by the time they finished. It was odd thoughts like that which kept his mind running before they were sent back out to the barn after eating. It was time to feed the horses, but while the horses ate the crew got tasked with cleaning all the stalls in the barn.

Shoveling horse shit, replacing the bedding, working around the horses themselves, then taking the soiled bedding to a giant compost pile via wheelbarrow was hell on his arms and back. Urine soaked shavings didn’t sound nearly as heavy as it was when lifted on pitchforks. He was thoroughly convinced that anyone who’d ever wanted a horse was completely insane. Having cleaned up after them and hearing of all the possibilities of vet bills, feed bills, and housing, Levi was sure they were just big, 1,400lb black holes that ingested every single bit of money possible. Every little girl who bitched, whined, and complained about not getting a pony for Christmas should be forced to take care of one first. Maybe then there would be a different story about what all little girls wanted.

It had taken them a good bit to clean the stalls and replace the bedding inside, but afterwards they were sent to groom their equine partners. They were informed there would be a riding lesson next, so they’d have to groom and tack before making their way to the arena. Levi internalized his griping. He knew very well that Renegade was going to fuck with him somehow; he just didn’t know. To ensure that he wouldn’t be entirely walked over like a doormat, he pocketed some mints from the feed closet and went along his way. Picking out his hooves had Levi on edge. At any moment that bastard could have decided to jerk his foot out of Levi’s hands and stomp on his toes. Something just didn’t sit right about trusting a horse that so obviously hated his guts. 

To his surprise, Renegade allowed him to skim his hands down each leg to lift his hooves and clean them. He did get a little antsy, but Levi just hurried in his picking. Renegade kept shifting his weight and trapping him on one side of the stall as he began to groom him, but Levi was tired of dealing with his shit. Pushing him with both hands, Levi shoved Renegade in the hopes he’d shift his weight back and he’d be able to move past his fat ass. He’d moved just enough to let Levi squeak past him to brush down his other side. Rewarding him for allowing that much, Levi placed a tiny swirled mint in the flat of his palm and offered it out to him. Velvet lips swiftly reached out to steal the treat off his hand before begging for another by way of nudging Levi. Nose into his chest and shoving him back a bit, Renegade prodded him for more. Eren had said it was the best way to get him to work, but he hadn’t expected that.

“I get it, I get it,” Levi chuckled softly as he reached into his pocket to offer out another mint. Scratching his head, Levi enjoyed the time he wasn’t being murdered. Once on his back was another story, but for a moment he was laughing at himself. This horse was just screwing with him, so he allowed the playfulness and then had to ask for the impossible. After he finished with grooming him down, placing down the blanket, getting the saddle adjusted properly, it came time for the dreaded headstall. Pleading with him softly as he laid the reins around his head, Levi placed a gentle hand to the top of Renegade’s head in an attempt to keep him from throwing it up, and slid the headstall up. The bit was easily taken from his hand and he was allowed to slide up the leather and fit Renegade’s ear through the open hole. One eared browbands still seemed odd, but he had no room to disagree with it considering he’d actually, successfully been able to tack Renegade himself!

Small miracles did exist! He’d not needed Eren’s smug ass to help him! Immense pleasure bubbled in his stomach for the sheer fact he’d managed it all on his own. After he checked the curb strap and the cheek piece, just for the sheer fact of ensuring everything was fine, he looked over his work with a smirk. Thanking Renegade for his cooperation came with a couple neck pats and verbal praise whispered under his breath so that no one could hear him talking to a horse.

“Well ain’t that something!” Krista spouted excitedly as she came to check up on him. “Looks like you been talking to Eren, huh?”

Admitting it, Levi nodded “A little bit.”

“Good! You finally learned that he’s there to _help_ you not antagonize you,” Krista spouted with a knowing grin. “Now, let’s get you all up to the boys.” She ushered them out of the barn once they finished up and led them up to the covered arena where things had been cleaned up. Awaiting them, Marco and Eren sat atop their horses with what could only be described as giddy smiles. They clearly knew something was about to happen, and Levi didn’t like the looks on their faces. Krista held open the gate as they walked up to the pair, and then they were on their own with them.

“Which ones you want?” Marco asked Eren as he leaned over.

Adjusting himself in the saddle, Eren shrugged “I dunno. Why don’t we alternate picks to make it fair?”

“Sounds good to me,” Marco agreed before addressing them all “so we’re splitting you in half today. Whoever you end up with will be your riding instructor for the duration of the trip. If I pick you stand to the left. If Eren picks you move to the right.” All of them nodded and Marco made his first pick “Jean, you’re with me.”

Eren smirked as he picked next “Levi, sugar, that means you’re with me.” He cursed his luck. Why couldn’t he have ended up with Marco?! On one hand he’d get to stare at Eren, but what if he fell off? Renegade only listened to Eren so he figured that was the reason for the pick, along with the fact he could readily torture him with whatever he wanted to do to them. Eren would be able to poke fun of every single little thing he did that was wrong, and he could practically see his future as he walked to the right.

“Petra, darlin’,” Marco announced with a laugh “come to the dark side.”

“That makes Hanji mine,” Eren shrugged.

Marco rolled his eyes “Fine then. Ymir, you’re mine too.”

“Great, Erwin’s got more power,” Eren retorted “so you’ll regret that one.” Whatever was going on between the two, Levi could feel the rivalry. It was likely a friendly rivalry, but it was still ever present in the air around them. A lot still needed to be explained about what was going on, so they waited for everything to get settled. “Each one of you has been picked for a specific reason,” Eren explained “and that reason is to replace your instructor.” 

All of them stared incredulously as Marco continued the explanation “What he means by that is simple. In eight days we’re going on a three day, two night cattle drive. We’re going to be moving a herd to join another and get that herd over the ridge. We do not expect you to be on our level, that’s for damn sure, but we may need to use you. Those with Eren are what we call headers, and if you’re with me you’re a heeler.”

“You’re going to be spending a lot of time with us. We’ll teach you the basics still, but we’ll also be teaching you things like penning and roping. These are **not** skills you can actually pick up in two weeks. It’s damn near impossible, but you can still know enough to work off us if we need your help on the range. There’s a lot of cattle in this herd, and we can’t always keep them in line. If one decides to get a little ornery near your position then you’re gonna work to get them back to the herd. If one needs to be cut, you’re gonna help us cut them out. Your days are going to be long, arduous, and you’re going to get dirty. Today is your first _real_ day, so let’s get started,” Eren announced with his earlier giddy grin. “Mount up!” 

Immediately Levi wanted to wish himself a swift death. A fucking cattle drive!? Was he serious? Just how exactly were things going to get worse, because that already sounded like a death sentence as far as he was concerned. They were going to be camping for two nights and on horseback the entire time?! Great. That sounded absolutely lovely, and so did a nail through the eyeball. Then there was actually learning enough to help them while out in the middle of only fuck-nowhere? He believed that they thought too much of their ability. 

With no time to complain any further about the ideas, Levi had to find some way to get up on Renegade without replicating the first day’s disaster. Under Eren’s steady gaze, Levi tried his damnedest to push himself off the ground and pull up. The horn of the saddle was there to help him if absolutely needed, but he couldn’t manage to get enough power to pull himself up. 

“You could manage the headstall today,” Eren sighed as he rode up to him “but you’ve been defeated by a stirrup. _For shame.”_ Quickly dismounting his horse, Eren offered him some help getting up. Levi’s foot was placed into Eren’s hands and he was lurched nearly over the saddle when Eren shoved him up. Levi landed a bit awkwardly but settled as Eren mounted up and reined to the front of the group. Levi had to calm himself as he listened to Eren. He’d already made an idiot out of himself, he didn’t need anymore help embarrassing himself for the remainder of their lesson.

Jogging didn’t sound like a bad idea in theory. In practice, however, a horse’s jog was much worse than he could have ever thought. He’d never been jostled so hard in his life. Counting hoofbeats didn’t sound nearly like it would be enough to keep him in saddle, but at least it let him focus on keeping his focus as he bounced around in the seat. No one could ever look attractive like that, wobbling all around in the saddle….until Eren showed them by jogging around their half of the arena. What kind of dirty, dusty, cowboy magic did Eren possess?! His reins were loose, unlike theirs, and still managed to lean back a bit into the rock of the horse’s rhythm. He looked absolutely natural atop the animal, meanwhile, they all looked life stiff statues bobbing around.

Counting “1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2” in his head helped his mind focus and his body stay relaxed enough to think of steadying himself appropriately. A two hour lesson on jogging and turning, stopping, and urging the horse from a walk to a jog was more than enough to make him a bit weary. From the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one feeling the aches. Thankfully, Eren and Marco ceased their lesson and told them all to move to left wall of the arena. Krista and Mike were on working on moving metal chutes to form a tube at the back of the arena. Eren and Marco shot each other a grin before slipping a glove on their right and left hands, respectively, and backed their horses back into the wide open spaces on either side of the chute. With Eren on the right and Marco on the left, Krista stood behind them with a hand on bright blue chute.

“Ready?” She shouted. The boys tossed her a glance and within the blink of an eye a young steer bolted from the chute. Not even four seconds later Marco and Eren had the calf incapacitated. Their ties fell to the floor and the calf ran around for a bit before Mike ushered it along. Levi had to think back on what he’d seen. They’d moved so fast it was hard to believe he’d watched it with his own eyes. Aiming a spinning lasso towards both hind legs after Eren had thrown a perfect loop around the steer’s head. Marco got the throw and his horse backed up on cue. The lines between them had stretched and the calf was only paused for a moment before they were wrapping their ropes and giving each other a high five. A second go only proved just as quick. The two of them were dynamite together, and it was no wonder how they could control the herd.

Watching them reminded him of what Marco had said. They were being taught this for a reason. Helping them out on the cattle drive in case something happened. Surely they didn’t think that they would be able to do what they just did! It was insane watching the calf shoot out only to have Eren and Marco barrel around it and have it roped in a split second. Nothing about that seemed possible on any level, and throwing a lasso may not have looked entirely hard but he knew better! He couldn’t throw a lasso to save his life! Hell, he could barely wrestle with a rope cat toy when Petra and Hanji’s cats tormented him. 

Mike began to walk out in front of them as Eren and Marco dropped their ropes around the horn of their saddles “What you just saw was two of the best _champions_ the NFR has produced after _years_ of learning, training, and herding. The two of them can put a steer under in 4 seconds, but you all probably can’t even start looking at a rope yet. We don’t need you to be that good, but we need you as extra eyes and hands out there. Marco and Eren run swing, which means they stay at the side of the herd because they can easily maneuver the cattle. Krista is often in front in case we run into any danger. Phantom is one of the fastest horses on this lot, so she can get back to us in time. Typically, I like to stay at the back and make sure things run smoothly. You all will be scattered out around us which means Marco and Eren might not be the closest to the problem. If a problem arises, you need to handle it long enough so one of the boys can help you. There’s a reason we split you. Tomorrow you’ll learn to throw lassos, and while you’ll be aiming for a pair of horns, but some of you will learn under Marco and some under Eren. Until then, you’re done for the day after your barn work. I don’t have anything planned for you, so enjoy the extra time. It won’t happen again.” 


	6. Lariat Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, been a while since I did a note. Sorry about that. Not feeling the best lately, as my classes begin to increase their demands of me. Last weekend I took a trip down to a different state to visit some friends, so I apologize for the lack of updates. Next weekend I will be working a music festival for the club I run meaning I will not have the time to update. Please bear with me. In May I will get two weeks off before the start of the next semester and I will have more time to write. I still love you, so please bear with me. I appreciate all your patience and understanding.
> 
> ~With Love,  
> Neko

Breathing an easy breath, Levi was incredibly thankful for an extra hour of doing nothing. He needed to call Isabel later and make sure to check in on her, as it was something he hadn’t done yet. An email wasn’t the same as hearing her voice and hopefully not the crackle of his apartment going up in towering flames. It wasn’t going to take them very long at all to be able to untack and get back to the main house. They were allowed to ride out of the arena with Marco and Eren making the trip much faster. During the short ride to the barn he still couldn’t get it out of his head how in sync the two of them had been. No wonder they traded win for win with each other when they competed by themselves. Even if he would rather pull out every tooth in his skull with a rusty pair of pliers than go on an overnight cattle drive, he couldn’t help but wonder if they’d get to see all their skills in action. He’d never watched a rodeo before in his life, but the two of them were natural horsemen. It’d likely be an interesting watch with those two heading up the entertainment.

Once back at the barn, they were told to dismount before going inside. Levi felt that uneasiness tightening his stomach in its vice-like grip as he thought of dropping to the floor. Renegade had been more than good to him, so he wasn’t worried about upsetting him. He was more so worried about the drop and accidentally kicking Renegade in the time he had to swing his foot over the horse’s back. He’d just been accepted by the devil equine, and he didn’t want to get back to public enemy number one so quickly. Luckily he was able to avoid kicking him, but sliding down nearly caused him to twist his ankle when he landed. Why was it that everything on the ranch seemed out to get him? Karma maybe? Whatever it was he was damn sure ready for it to quit!

Untacking and feeding only took a bit of time out of his schedule, but what took longer than he’d assumed was getting to the phone in the lobby. How long had it been since he’d used a fucking rotary?! Did anyone outside of the godforsaken place use them anymore, or was it put there to torture them further!? With a huff, he removed his cell phone and began to dial up Isabel’s cell phone. His fingers kept slipping in the rotary wheel making things much harder on him than need be. For each time he misdialed the line would start over, and he stood there cursing the stupid bakelite phone that likely weighed half a metric fuck ton. Just why couldn’t they make something easy! Knowing Eren he’d be all like “out here we dial like men” or some stupid cowboy shit. His eyes rolled as he could practically hear that annoyingly smug, yet enticing drawl in his head. 

When he finally managed to dial the correct number, he stood and waited for Isabel to pick up the phone. She was only two hours behind, so if he timed it right she’d be back at the apartment. It was likely that he was dialing from a strange number, and she wouldn’t answer. After a moment he was grateful she bypassed her own disapproval of unknown numbers. 

“Hello?” Came the puzzled answer.

“Now, you better sound  _ a lot _ happier than that to hear that I’ve survived,” Levi teased as he chuckled.

Almost immediately there was a high-pitched squeal rattling in his ear “Levi! How is it?! Are you enjoying it? Are there any cute boys? What are you doing?”

Being bombarded by the questions, he leaned against the counter and tackled them individually “It’s complete and utter hell with a layer of dirt brushed on top. I’ve got burning in muscles I didn’t know I had, I’m covered in horse hair and sweat, and I’m using a rotary landline that hasn’t been in manufacture since, I don’t fucking know,  _ World War II  _ by the looks of it. Just looking at it probably tangles the fucking cord, which I should say is more like a short leash on my patience with it. I share a room with Jean and Erwin, and our bathroom in the apartment is larger than the entire room. I get up at 4:30am, and our wifi is regulated. To top it off, I’ve no cell service anywhere, so does it sound like I’m enjoying it?”

Isabel sighed “Damn, Levi. You’re gonna die out there! RIP. Seriously though, don’t be a drama queen, _ mom.  _ I got your email. A ranch in Wyoming….how hilarious. Do you get to ride the horses?”

“Yes, we _ get _ to ride the horses, but it’s less of a privilege and more of a necessity to get anywhere. It’s not great, you know. The horse hates me nearly as much as the people do,” Levi snickered as he tried to think of who hated him more.

“Did you make enemies  _ already?!” _ She groaned. “What are the cowboys like? Any of ‘em cute?”

Levi shrugged “That depends on what you consider cute. One is  _ so _ fucking obnoxious with his smug smirk, stupid black hat, and his---”

_ “Roguish good looks?” _ Eren chimed in as he moseyed up to counter, tossing up an apple and catching it in his left hand. 

Audibly grumbling, Levi narrowed his eyes “Speak of the fucking devil. Eren, can’t you see I’m busy talking shit about you on the phone?”

Eren scoffed “Well, at least you’re doin’ it honestly. I came to tell ya that you should actually eat something tonight. You got a long day tomorrow….and good job with Renegade today. See you in the morning.” With a tip of his hat, Eren walked off as he took a crunching bite out of the apple.

Isabel cooed “Oooh, he sounds _ pretty.  _ Is he pretty?”

“Pretty?” Glancing around the corners for him, Levi answered “Insanely. Unfortunately, he happens to be the owner’s son. He’s absolutely impossible to deal with. The others aren’t nearly as bad, but I’m 90% convinced that he has it out for me. I mighta accidentally opened my big mouth and pissed him off within the first five seconds of meeting him.”

“Oh, then you deserve it,” Isabel countered easily. “Aren’t you always telling me to pick my battles and think about what I say before I say it? Take your own advice. It sounds like it’d be fun to be there though. I’ve always wanted to ride a horse! Maybe at least find something you like so it won’t be a complete waste. Is it pretty out there?”

“The views are amazing. It looks just like a painting,” Levi answered “so maybe one day I’ll bring you out here. Anyway, I gotta get going. I’ll take your advice to take my own advice, I promise. Get some sleep.”

“Will do. Be sure to rest up for that big day!” She teased before yawning. “Be safe. I love you.”

Levi smiled softly “I love you too, goodnight.” As he dropped the phone, Levi turned to notice Eren speaking with his mother down the hall. From his current vantage point she seemed upset, but that was further cemented when Eren hugged her tightly and placed a delicate kiss to the crown of her head. Something was going on. He obviously couldn’t pry into what was going on, but from his perspective, whatever it was looked bad. It wasn’t any of his business, however, so he decided to head off to the kitchen with everyone else and try to eat a bite. After the events of the day though, he found that he was much more tired than he was hungry. That didn’t stop him from going out after eating. There was something that he wanted to do.

If he was going to be stuck with Renegade for the next 12 days then he wanted to ensure that he wasn’t going to be murdered. Death by demonic steed wasn’t quite what he had in mind for his ultimate demise. Visiting a horse to bribe it into not killing it wasn’t what he had in mind for his before bed activity either, but there he was walking out to the barn with a pocket full of peppermints. He’d even promised Isabel that he’d take photos in his emails, so it would be a good place to start. Renegade didn’t even mind to see him as he shuffled through the stall. It surprised him a bit that Renegade even acknowledged his presence at all. As he fed him, Levi began to wonder just what allowed Eren to get Renegade. Something had to have clicked between them more than just saving grace. Renegade wouldn’t have just trusted Eren without testing him, so maybe this was Renegade wanting to trust him and just being an ass about it. 

The more time he spent with Renegade the more he came to understand him. A nudge or shove with his nose was him trying to have fun. What he first found to be an annoying challenge was really just him being cheeky. Horse language was hard to speak, but he was learning it slowly. Three days had come and gone before he was sure that he’d actually managed to form a bond with the crazy asshole. Renegade had somehow gotten him to laugh when he shoved him or snorted on him. It was a teasing kind of playing that had him pushing back a little. Even during their riding lessons when he could feel him itching to fuck him up by going a little faster, or being stubborn and refusing to move, he knew that it was only to see how he’d react. 

Through Krista’s dreadful challenges of walking over poles, weaving through the arena, and jogging at a pace that made even Renegade tired, Levi was pretty sure he was coming to grip with Renegade’s actions. Marco and Eren didn’t have them on horses for the majority of their lessons at the time, so he really only spent a morning hour or two on horseback with Krista. Learning to throw a lasso truly was much harder than he’d imagined. Hurling the thing and watching it land flat in two paces ahead of him was sad, not that anyone else was managing better. They could explain the mechanics of a good throw all they wanted, but none of them seemed to be picking it up at the speed they’d have liked. So much as calling pieces the honda, loop, spoke, and tail was the only thing soaring over their heads. It felt like if there was anything they all utterly failed at it was lassos and creating fires.

Mike’s lessons on the past three days had been survival based, likely due to the upcoming cattle drive. Learning how to start a fire was at least a little easier than trying to lasso a fake, plastic steer head. Striking flint wasn’t the simplest thing in the world, but they could at least get a little blaze going with some sage grass as kindling. Learning to shoot the rifles was a different story, everyone had to have sufficient skill before they were even allowed to leave the area. Cougars, grizzly bears, black bears, wolves, coyotes, bobcats, and moose were the deadliest creatures in their turf excluding prairie rattlesnakes. They were to learn the defenses should any encounters ever be made with them while out on the range. Mike refused to sugarcoat anything by announcing they have encountered cougars and wolves on the range, and the lesson wasn’t to scare them but to prepare them. His third lesson was in first aid, as if the severity of the lessons hadn’t begun to sink in just yet.

Three days hadn’t seemed like a lot, but those three days had been rife with knowledge and new experiences. During the time he’d found himself on the butt of more jokes and taunts, but he brushed them off and ignored them. Jean and Erwin were often too busy at dinner drooling over the cowboys to pay any attention to the fact he was always sending emails and smiling at his laptop. He’d promised Isabel a nightly email, and it normally included a small journal type entry with what they’d done for the day along with a couple pictures. She was enjoying it, and that was all he could ask for since he’d had their vacation robbed from them. If she smiled at his pain then at least it was worth more than Eren’s occasional giggle from behind him. Isabel had requested that he take more photos of the animals due to her budding jealousy on the fact he got to be around horses and she didn’t. Obviously he agreed to do just that, but he was also promising her that he’d stop and find small things to enjoy in each day before reporting back to her on how things were progressing. 

Saturday morning brought with it a refreshing morning. He might have ached, he might have sounded like a bowl of cereal snapping, cracking, and popping when he got out of bed, but he was fine with that. There was an interesting, light feeling in his gut. Maybe the day would be a good day, but he wouldn’t know until it started. It was early enough to catch a bite of breakfast and head down to the barn without being roped into Eren’s abnormally early cattle feed routine again. He might have had a good feeling about the day, but he wasn’t ready to commit to that shit again. Instead, he happily trudged to the barn where he grabbed Renegade’s lead rope and stepped into the open pasture.

Renegade was nowhere to be seen in such a vast pasture, so there was only one option. Attempting to replicate Eren’s whistle, Levi did his best to create the piercing, shrill sound as he stood in the open. With a little bit of luck, and maybe some skill, Renegade came bolting up the to fence. Watching him run along the fence struck him as something purely majestic; mane billowing in the wind, head held high, hooves thundering, and neigh ripping through the air made it all seem so striking and wildly beautiful. He was a force to be reckoned with and luckily he’d managed to reckon with him just damn fine. In a few seconds he had Renegade following him up to the stall waiting on his breakfast. Just to enforce his good behavior, Levi fed him a mint and went to grab a flake or two of his hay. Bribing him still worked just fine, so he didn’t plan on stopping that anytime soon just in case he lost favor somehow.

While Renegade was eating, Levi leaned against his shoulder “You know, you’re not so bad anymore.” Renegade’s response was a snort and a shift in his weight, but it wasn’t the only response he’d gotten.

“Neither are  _ you,”  _ Eren replied as he stepped into the stall.

Scoffing, Levi rolled his eyes “Whatever, I’ve got stuff I need to--”

“I know exactly what you need to go do, but first why don’t you help me with something?” Eren posed as he blocked his exit.

Knowing very well he wasn’t going to give in, Levi folded his arms over his chest “Like what?”

“Like knowing why you’re not such an utter asshole anymore,” Eren smirked with an all too inquisitive tone “maybe you’re having fun perchance? Find your one thing to cling to?”

Shoving him aside as he decided he was done taking Eren’s shit, Levi hummed pleasantly “You’ll never know, Eren.” Glancing back over his shoulder, just to rub it in, he winked and sauntered off to the tack room. There was grooming to do, and he wasn’t going to let Eren distract him from it no matter how delicious he looked in those form fitting wranglers. As everyone else began piling into the barn, Levi was hauling out his tack trunk down the aisle. No one ever bothered him about why he was alway the first person in the barn and typically the last out. It was just a fact that no one seemed to be bothered by. They all had other things on their brain, and Levi did have to admit that he understood why. Eren was just as fucking pretty, but he had to remind himself that Eren was also a major fucking dick. Though he kinda liked that fight and sass in a man, Eren was the last person he needed to seriously be thinking about flirting with….even if he kinda wanted to just to see what happened. Curiosity would likely be his death, as the temptation was nearly too strong to resist beneath those devilishly enrapturing eyes and teasing grin. 

With everyone now trusted to tack up by themselves, each of them made it up to the arena at their own paces. Marco and Eren were busy with an unexpected issue, so Krista filled in on teaching them the beginnings of a lope. It was much rockier than a jog, but somehow smoother in a sense. It wasn’t choppy and sudden; there was a flow to it all. They didn’t bounce in the saddle so much as get slung around until they found said flow. They were taught to lean back and catch the rhythm in order to keep themselves seated properly. It was certainly going to take longer to get used to than the jog, but Levi found that he liked it when they were able to push the throttle a bit. Going faster and managing to stay on was a need he felt beginning to burn in his blood. Somehow it felt intense to be in the saddle at the speed they were going, but he wanted to go faster, he wanted to go where he wanted, and he wanted out of the slow pace of the arena. He wanted to see Wyoming first hand from between the poll. Whenever that had happened he didn’t know, but it was an itch he sought to desperately scratch. 

Only when they started having to throw in stopping, decreasing to jog, walk, stop, dismounting and mounting, and then turning while loping, did he begin to push away the urge to run out in the open. All he could think was that he was thankful for the fact the horses neck reined considering it made turning while in a lope a bit easier on everyone involved. It wasn’t like them to spend too long on one thing before switching it up, but they spent the majority of the time ensuring that everyone felt comfortable with what they were doing. There wasn’t anything they were going to be taught past that apparently, considering that the herd didn’t move at breakneck speeds. The only people who’d be working at a gallop were the ranchers themselves and only if something came up that demanded rushed attention.

Mike’s lesson for the day was one that broke up the survival trend he’d been putting out. Rock climbing was one of the rare, purely for fun, activities that they got to participate in. They’d been lead down a lengthy trail to pure rock canyon wall. It appeared daunting at first, but then they noticed the obvious hand and footholds carved out of the rock. Each of them was instructed in safety when it came to climbing and then fit with the proper equipment. They had a good bit of fun racing each other to the top and shoving each other off the wall. Would any of them be having fun if they didn’t at least make an attempt at sabotaging one another? Likely not. When the time at the retreat began to morph into something that was fun he didn’t know, but by the time they were done rock climbing it was time for lunch.

At the main house, Levi was more worried about getting out another email to Isabel. He’d been typing it as he ate knowing that he couldn’t send it until later, but he wanted to make sure that he didn’t leave anything out. Snacking as he typed made for slower progress than he liked, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t eating anything that wasn’t finger food already. Celery sticks and peanut butter were the perfect snack for him.

“C’mon _ , little birdie,” _ Eren teased from behind the sofa “eat more than that. Celery is basically just water, ya know. Ain’t nothing substantial in it.”

“Fuck off, Eren,” Levi spat without turning from his laptop. “It’s been almost a week and I’m not dead or sick. Peanut butter is a good substitute for the lack of base nutrients in the celery.”

“Much to everyone’s surprise,” Eren retorted as he held out a plate “so have a bite. C’mon, my momma actually made this. I promise it’s  _ real  _ good.” Shifting to see what Eren was offering him, Levi noticed the perfectly golden apple tart sitting nicely in Eren’s plate. To be fair, it did look good, but he wasn’t much a fan of sweets. It seemed like it would be much better if Eren ate it, and besides they were adults. If he wanted a piece, he’d just get up and ask for one. 

Declining the offer, Levi shook his head “No, thank you. I’m fine. Besides, I’m not really big on sweets.”

“One bite,” Eren pleaded “and I’ll stop making snide comments about your diet.” Having to actually think on the proposition for a moment, he knew that one was worth it. It was only worth it, however, if he also got to surprise Eren during it. Watching for his opening, Levi took the first moment he saw to send Eren’s jaw to the floor. Just as Eren had cut a piece of the tart and brought it to his lips, Levi leaned over and stole the bite right off his fork with a smirk.

Chewing it before speaking, Levi held his hand over his mouth before responding “You were right. It’s good, but I’m sending an email to my sister so shoo. Go away and pester someone else.” 

Eren hummed into his ear “Mhmm, sure, thanks for trying it.” Immediately, chills erupted down his spine. Why the hell did he do that?! Whispering so huskily directly into his ear with that silken fucking drawl had him shivering. That was just plain rude of him. How dare he. Uncalled for. What an infuriatingly sexy cowboy he could be without realizing it….or it was a very real possibility that he did realize it. At least lunch was about over and he didn’t have to deal with Eren getting creative in how he tortured him. Instead, he was going to have to walk out to the arena and get laughed at for throwing puny lassos. His only solace was that everyone else was just as horrible as he was. 

When they all gathered in the arena, they decided that standing and roping at a plastic steer head was still the best practice. Only this time, Marco and Eren both combined them and let them test which of their methods worked best. Marco liked to start with a large loop and swing it overhead, while Eren liked his loop small so it expanded as he threw it. Knowing full well the two switched between the term lasso as it described the loop of the rope and the term lariat that described the whole of the thing, it still made it difficult. They were to stand with their dominant hand holding the eye of the lariat while their other held the excess loosely. Only their wrist was supposed to spin the loop, yet do so quickly enough and light enough for the loop to expand before throwing. Although the wrist was for spinning, the follow through had to be completed by throwing out their arm at the opportune time. Palm facing down, they were to sling their lariat and take a step forward as they extended their arm from above their head ensuring to keep it at shoulder length.

As far as he was concerned, that was too fucking much detail for rope swinging. His arms were beginning to tire when Marco and Eren paired them off with someone. Their goal? Well, they weren’t leaving until each of them could land one throw out of 25. It was a piss poor percentage of success, but it would be good enough for them as they practiced for what felt like an eternity. During the time they were throwing Eren or Marco would be sure to correct their form, only continuing to agitate him in the process. Hearing that were he to handle that slack wrong on the range he could sever a finger in the process was the only useful scolding that came from them. It had been going on for nearly four and half  hours before they all managed to get a loop thrown over head that miraculously wound up on some part of the dummy steer before slipping off or tightening.

“You all make me wanna bang my head into a _wall,”_ Eren complained with a loud groan “but at least you managed one good throw a piece. Training is done for the day. Saturday means that you don’t have to be in bed until 3am. All of us are going to be around to do some lazy work around the ranch, but if you want to go out we ask that you take one of us with you. If you want to go into town, go for a ride in the canyon, go shoot at something, go rock climbing, or whatever it is: just  _ ask _ us. Wifi will be up in the house and you’re all free from our evil clutches.” Almost instantly there was a clamor of talking about who was going where and doing what. Levi knew what he wanted to do, but like hell did he want someone with him. That’d defeat the purpose of feeling free. Ymir, Jean, Petra, and Hanji had formed some kind of clique that was ready to go out on some leisurely exploration.

Mostly everyone was at the barn getting their horses ready. Erwin opted to stay around the house, which was fairly typical of him. Levi was just ready to sneak out the back of the barn when everyone else had left. He’d waved everyone on as they went and grabbed Krista to lead their group, scoffing under his breath as he did so. There was no way he was letting someone else dictate where he got to go. It was fucking flat! Just how the fuck was he going to get lost in open land? Trees appeared in random pockets, clustered together across the landscape along with plenty of little creaks and streams. It wasn’t like he couldn’t go straight in one direction and turn to then go straight back. Just how exactly could one get lost out there anyway? Whatever. He wasn’t planning on that any time soon. 

He was able to mount just outside the barn, with some slight difficulty thanks to his sore arms, before taking a look at what direction he wanted to go in. For a moment he adjusted his seat and began a subtle walk off the property. A walk wouldn’t be that noticeable, but once he was going to be able to seen from afar he needed to haul ass. Pushing a heel into Renegade’s flank to spur him into a wide open run, knowing he’d been itching for it too, Levi felt the force jolt him back into the saddle. He’d not expected the power from a gallop reaching around 30mph. He really had to sink his weight in his heels and grab some mane as he kept himself from falling. The sheer amount of wind on his face was nearly eye watering, but nothing felt as freeing as running in the open. 

Every bit of stress rolled off his back and nothing could chase him out there. Nothing but Levi and Renegade existed. Was this how they felt all the time? Like nothing else in the world mattered except that swirling in his gut, the surging rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, and the wind on his face. He’d have sworn it was the closest thing a human being would ever get to flight. The connection and trust he’d build with a horse in just a week didn’t compare to anything else. In that moment he knew that when it was just the two of them; he could trust Renegade. As far as he could see, Levi knew that if he kept riding the world would stretch out to meet him, and he’d never want to go back to the barn.

His bliss was soon ruined when Renegade bowed to a stop when dirt and grass went flying. Sliding in front of him was an incredibly furious Eren atop a horse he’d never seen before. Snorting violently as Eren choked up on the reins, the horse reared on its back legs and slammed its hooves back to the ground with such force its shoes were imprinted in heavy grooves in the soil. Holstered at Eren’s left thigh was an old revolver and strung across his back was a .22 rifle. Whatever he’d been geared up for, it seemed like it was hunting _him_ down. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was in worlds of trouble when he noticed the rage burning in Eren’s bi-colored eyes.

“Not listening to us will get you killed!” Eren boomed as he continued to stand in his way. “What the hell were you thinking?!”


	7. Makin' Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> So, apparently Ao3 has some issues. I tried to post this and it failed to update, so here we go again! it's been a hot minute since my last slew of updates, but get this: finals are over! I only have about 2 weeks before I start my summer classes (yeah, I clearly hate myself). Summer classes will take a lot out of me as I'll be going 7 hours a day and working mostly on my chem stuff. I will try to update things every now again, but, much like lately, that schedule will be irregular. I will only be working on things that have my attention, so I can't say what will update and what won't. Bear with me, okay? Without further delay, however, here is chapter seven.
> 
> ~All My Love,  
> Neko

Cringing at the volume of Eren’s voice, Levi recoiled “I was just running straight out and straight back for a minute. Calm down. I was just gonna turn right back after a minute. I wanted to run without anyone chastising me.” 

“Too goddamn late!” Eren shouted as his brows knit. “You still should have asked one of us to come out here. Your form was sloppy and no doubt you’re gonna fucking pay for it tomorrow. That saddle ain’t very forgivin’ and neither am I. I’m surprised you managed to hang on so long. Do you think we carry sidearms just for fun out here? Mike told you what you can run into out here. It’s dangerous to be out here alone. Had Renegade run full out he’d have slung you over his head, you’d have broken something, gotten a concussion, and we’d be none the wiser until he wound up back at the barn riderless. One minute you could run and hit a drop off. You’d never be none the wiser either. You coulda  _ died _ out here, Levi.”

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly under the scrutinizing gaze, Levi apologized sincerely “Look, I’m sorry. We can turn back now.”

Eren tipped his hat up and smirked “Nah, we’re already out here, so you wanna see what it’s like? Let’s fucking go. You wanna go further?”

“Is that rhetorical?” Levi asked with a wide grin. “Fucking yeah.”

“Follow me then,” Eren called over his shoulder “and hold on, city boy, it’s about to get rough.” It had taken only the slide of Eren’s hand up the horse’s neck and a turn of his heel before Levi was choking, quite literally, on his dust. Chasing Eren across the open prairie hadn’t been in his plans, but it made for a spectacular addition to them. They were weaving around plateaus, dodging fences, passing cows, splashing through creeks and across muddy banks, and making their way up a cliff. He could feel each splash of dirt, mud, or water reach his legs, but he didn’t care. It made things exciting, his blood was rushing through his veins, his heart was thundering nearly as loud as the hoofbeats around them, and when he glanced over to see Eren the man was all smiles….he knew then that it wasn’t just the race causing his heart to beat like a caged hummingbird. As they came to an abrupt stop at the top of a canyon ridge, Eren sighed “This view is one of my favorites.”

Levi panted as he was busy catching his breath “Yeah, it’s nice.” Looking out over the land below, they’d gone far enough to where they were standing atop a bluff, looking down below to see a river rushing to carve through the canyon below them. Trees dotted the sparse landscape, but the sky was beginning to paint itself with tangerine and magenta hues. Sunset was on them, but that only added to the sheer magnificence of the moment. He’d never seen anything like it; they certainly didn’t have sunsets like that in the city. 

Smirking, Eren chuckled “Almost as good as seeing you smile, I reckon. I think that’s the first genuine smile I’ve seen on your face since you arrived.”

_ “Oh,” _ Levi blurted as he felt a new heat creeping into his cheeks “thanks.” Averting his eyes from Eren, Levi spoke honestly “Something about this just feels….freeing. Nothing is chasing me out here. No cases, no clients, no stress….I know that sounds completely ridic---”

“No,” Eren commented quickly “it doesn’t. I may have grown up in this life, but I understand. I do it all the time. When it’s just you, your horse, and the world around you your thoughts slow because  _ time _ slows. Riding is gift that has to be understood at a base level. It’s not just you, and when you and that horse are as one, being out here feels like you’re soaring. It’s something you’ll never be able to forget as long as you live, and nothing will  _ ever  _ compare to that freedom.” 

Levi nodded as he looked back to Eren “Yeah, I get that. It’s pretty incredible. Renegade even managed to come around.  _ Finally.” _

“Bit faster than I thought too. He could feel it probably,” Eren shrugged as he reached over to pat Renegade’s neck. “Horses are quite intuitive creatures. They’re good judges of character. Hell, he still doesn’t like Marco and it’s been seven years. He’ll still bite the piss outta him, and walk all over him at every chance he gets. Nothin’ is quite as funny as seeing a guy like Marco fall on his pretty little face ‘cause a horse decided to take off.”

Fighting a laugh at that picture, Levi was unable to prevent himself from openly laughing “Haha! Why doesn’t he like him? Marco doesn’t appear to be _ that  _ bad.”

“Marco isn’t as sweet as he looks,” Eren warned “because he can get pretty bullheaded at times, not to mention he’s got a temper like a geyser. Just get the right conditions and that man will fucking explode. Unfortunately, Renegade likes to exploit that and get the best of him. Renegade knows he can push him until he breaks, like he did with you at first.” 

Rolling his eyes, Levi huffed “He’s a complete _ ass.” _

“So are you,” Eren deadpanned before huffing “I am too though. Renegade knows it; it’s why you make a good pair.”

Narrowing his eyes, Levi glared “Gee, thanks. I’ve been wondering something since you told me about him. You get along with him best, but you said he and I were similar. It only stands to reason that you’re the same too. Which implies that you’re some kind of scarred as well.”

Eren clicked his teeth “Tch, you know your boss warned me ‘bout you. Said I’d have my hands full with the likes of you. I kinda laughed it off, ‘specially after seein’ ya and all; sharp as a tack with an attitude to rival an angry cougar though. I might just have a history that allows me to be sympathetic to Renegade’s plight was all. How about you, Mr. Ackerman? Hmm?”

Adjusting in the saddle, Levi proposed a trade “If I share then you have to. Deal?”

“Deal,” Eren answered quickly, seemingly a bit eager to learn more about him.

“My mother died when I was four; she’d gotten really sick, and my uncle took me in for a bit. I got the everloving shit beat outta me, so I went into the foster system at 12. It took me several more years of horrendous conditions and situations before I finally settled in with my adoptive parents at 16. I’d like to say it ends happy there, but they died a couple of years later in a car accident….some young punk texting and driving ran them off a bridge. They were trapped in the car. My little sister was left without her parents like I had been, but I wasn’t going to let that happen. My adopted sister is, in all views of the law, my adopted daughter. She just turned 16 a few months ago. This was supposed to be our vacation,” Levi recanted with a lamenting smile.

Eren’s mouth hung agape as his eyes were positively owlish “My god….you’re a fucking a  _ miracle _ , ain’t ya? That’s amazing. You still call her your sister though?”

Levi nodded “She is my sister before she’s anything else. I refused to replace the few memories of our parents that she still has in her mind. Her biological parents were my adoptive ones; I’m her big brother. Nothing in the world will ever change that. Least of all a piece of paper.”

“Quite admirable of you, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren commented with a warm smile.

Unable to stand the pleasantries from him, Levi corrected him “Levi, please.”

“Okay, Levi,” Eren began with a wolfish grin “you’re a strong colt, I’ll give you that, but you know something?” Leaning over to his right, he whispered “It still didn’t take me two weeks to break you.”

“Eat me, Eren,” Levi grumbled “the consequences weren’t worth my resistance. A smart man knows when he’s been beaten. Would you forfeit a couple thousand dollars and then be forced to sit through 9 months of hell over two weeks of this shit? No. Now, spill it, cowboy.”

Snickering, Eren began “Alright, alright. I knew you’d come around Mr. Fancy-Tailored-Suit. My dad didn’t much care for having a queer son, but to top it all off? He thought all this was a waste of time. Our family business was dying. I was in rodeos mainly for the prize money, because it’s a good amount. He was trying to move us into the city and out of this old,  _ ‘dying’ _ lifestyle. Well, this land has been in my momma’s family for over a 100 years, so she downright refused. He slapped her, and I punched his fuckin’ tooth out. He spat that bitch across the floor and called the cops. I got a slap on the wrist for it, assault charge, and he divorced my mother, married some bimbo, and up and scooted his ass over the county line a while back.”

Floored by the story, Levi grimaced “Ugh, sounds like a real piece of work, your dad. I agree, it’s not a very sustainable lifestyle….in other places. Here? Here is the last good bit of this country for it. What happened to him?”

“He’s a lawyer,” Eren muttered as he met Levi’s gaze “for some oil company out in Missoula.” 

Immediately understanding their first encounter, Levi hissed “Ahhh, I get it now. Now wonder I felt  _ instant _ animosity with you.”

“Couldn’t help it,” Eren shrugged “you had the same condescending attitude he did. I do apologize for my behavior that day.”

“As do I,” Levi apologized “I had a lot of things that were just digging in. You came along with that facetious attitude, after covering my suit in dirt and pelting me in the face with a rock, and I couldn’t handle it anymore. You ever get told you rub people the wrong way?”

With a wink, Eren shook his head “Sugar, the people I rub haven’t  _ ever  _ complained.” What? Had he misheard that? Judging by the wink and wicked grin curling his lips, he definitely hadn’t. Levi held a hand over his mouth to keep from sputtering on that retort. First of all, if he was serious then he’d like to be on that list, but second of all was he actually flirting with him?!

_ “Oh my god,” _ Levi coughed “that was  **not** what I meant and you  _ know _ it.”

Scoffing, Eren rolled his eyes “Duh, but now it’s fun to screw with you since you aren’t a grade A pain in the ass.” He paused for a moment to give him a smile “In fact, you’re not  _ too _ shabby in the saddle. Must have an ounce of talent in there for it somewhere.”

Testing his limits, Levi leaned over and winked “Well, maybe I do. Nothing I’ve ever ridden has complained.”

Eren’s eyes blew wide as he fumbled over his words “I,  _ uh, _ that’s--- I don’t---”

“You were right,” Levi giggled as he watched a faint flush tint Eren’s cheeks “that  _ was _ fun. Look at you with no words, Mr. I-Have-A-Smartass-Comment-For-Everything-Ever.”

Laughing, Eren nodded “Haha, yeah, you got me, but we gotta be getting back. I promised the guys I’d feed before we hit the bar.”

“I don’t mind helping since it’s my fault you’re out here,” Levi offered kindly.

Eren took his offer graciously “Alright, thanks. Now, uh, don’t think it awful bold of me, but do have plans later?”

“Does sending my sister her nightly email count?” He asked with a chuckle.  
  
“Not a snowball’s chance in hell does that count,” Eren responded with a flirty lilt. “A lot of us are gonna hoof it on over to the bar if you wanna join? Come unwind for a little bit?”

He shrugged as he gave an ambiguous answer “I’ll think about it.”

“We leave at 9pm, so come on, let’s get back,” Eren stated “and let’s see if we can outrun the sun.” As he heard the inflection in Eren’s voice, he knew that even he was getting excited about the thought. Without warning him, Eren spurred the massive bay into a full gallop. That wasn’t going to fly with Levi in his current mood. Eren had not so subtly asked him out to the bar, but other people were attending as well. The actual intent was unknown, though if he judged by Eren’s flirting then he was pretty sure it was a safe bet that Eren was somehow interested in him. Whenever or however that happened he wasn’t sure, but he wanted to figure out. 

Just as the sun began to sink below the horizon they made it just into the property. He pretended that he hadn’t focused on Eren for the majority of the ride, watching his posture and copying it for the most part, but the second carried purely limbic reasons. Staring at Eren came with just enjoying his something good about the day. When they dismounted, Eren informed him on just what to do. They climbed the stairs and threw down several bales of hay, divvied it up, and let their horses relax while eating in their stalls until it was time to leave. All the horses out in the pasture needed feeding, but thankfully the cows had enough to last until the morning. Eren gave him the all clear to head back inside, so he gave a wave and headed to the main house.

There was still about an hour before they all left for the bar. Surely it wouldn’t kill him to go enjoy himself for a night? A nice drink, type out some emails, and watch what happened? Sounded like a decent evening no matter how he spun it. Jean and Erwin were dressing well, as they so obviously were attending the outing with some of their own plans in mind. What surprised them was when Levi hopped in the shower and stepped out in a pair of black jeans, a red button down, and one of his ties. He let his hair down and checked his watch. Ample time remained for him to preen a little bit, so he decided to straighten his hair to perfect its slope to his jaw and dabbed on a splash of cologne. Eyes lingered uncomfortably on him before he rolled his eyes and headed out the door. In the lobby everyone was waiting to leave minus Petra and Hanji; whom he assumed were just thankful for a night to themselves since being there.

Heading out to the barn, everyone got tacked up with reflective gear and paired up as they made for the bar. It shouldn’t have been of any surprise when he noticed that Eren was walking calmly at his side while they brought up the rear of the group. From the looks of things, Eren hadn’t changed yet, but then again he remembered that Eren lived in town and would likely change then if he had any plans to.

While he was thinking, Eren leaned over “You know, you’re looking good tonight,  _ for a city boy.” _

“Listen, prairie rat,” Levi warned as he leaned over with flushed cheeks “thank you.”

Eren sighed as he clicked his teeth “Tsk, you always get all awkward when someone compliments you, or am I special?”

Turning to face Eren, Erwin cringed  _ “Oh hon _ , you’re not special. Levi has the emotional range of a rock. He doesn’t compute compliments. It’s like putting a wrinkly dollar in a vending machine; he’s just gonna spit it back out at you until you take it back and stop trying.”

“Bite me, Erwin!” Levi snapped.

“Not a fan of salt,” Erwin winked as he faced forward to continue his conversation with Mike. 

Eren chuckled airily “Haha, you two must be close for him to get away with that.”

Levi rolled his eyes “Going on 14 years. We met in college, got into the same law school, and wound up in a mock trial together. We were on opposing sides and dug our heels in so hard they still talk about it at the alma mater. After that we were roommates.”

Without turning, Erwin raised a hand “Best fake lawyers at 21 that school will ever see!”

Shaking his head, Eren whistled lowly “Whew, you two sure got a lot under those belts. Shame though.”

“About what?” Levi asked with a raised brow.

Closing the short distance between them as best he could, Eren whispered “Me not being special. I’d like to be the  _ only _ one to make you speechless.” Immediately Levi bolted upright. Had he just said that? Aloud? As he snapped his gaze to Eren all he could see was that shit eating grin spread wide across his lips. That asshole knew that he was getting under his skin with saying that. He’d definitely done it on purpose just to see how he’d react. There were no words that he had in response to it; only a slight flush in his porcelain skin which was thankfully hidden under the veil of night. 

Silence was his saving grace. He didn’t say a word to Eren, as he had none, but that was enough. They’d already been close to town, but just before they made it Eren was veering off the path. There wasn’t much light to be had along the dimly lit, dirt street, but within the blink of an eye he could no longer make out Eren or his horse’s shape in the dense darkness. Maybe he was the only one bothered by it, as no one else seemed to be remotely bothered by Eren’s absence. Oh well, at least he was likely to meet back up with them at some point. Perhaps he’d even be gone long enough for Levi to sit back in the bar and get some work done! 

As they arrived at the outside of the bar, Levi could already tell it was the center of the town’s entertainment. Music was vibrating the walls, lights were flashing and casting their dancing shadows around the steps in front of it, the neon signs were alight with their beverage advertisements, and the tie poles out front were already filled with horses. It appeared that the place was packed to the brim like sardines in a can. Krista led them to the closest tie up and waited for them all to dismount before leading them down the stretch of stores and into Jacks. They all had to show ID, save for the ranch hands among them, and were banded with fluorescent green wristbands. 

It took him off kilter a bit when he scanned the area for the bar. Running the entire length of the left side of the building was the bar top. As soon as they’d stepped foot inside the bar had been right there to meet them. Mirrored rows of liquor were set off with vibrant colored LED lighting to draw atten

tion towards them. Fortunately for them, it was exactly what he had in mind despite the massive selection of draft beers. He had to admit that he was close to caving in on drinking some, but one glass of strong bourbon would be enough to keep him placid. Among the nearly deafening crowd, the music blasting through the speakers was enough to rattle his nerves. Liquor would ensure that he could keep a smile on his face and give the illusion that he didn’t already want to go home.

He ordered a drink and wove his way behind the slew of people on the dancefloor, wading through the sea of sweat and aftershave, to find a booth in a faintly lit corner by the pool tables. Jeers and music were severely dulled but he could swear the rowdy patron’s voices were still thwacking his nerves. With a couple sips of his drink, however, he allowed himself to forget the noise of the establishment and get back to some work. Service was still pretty spotty, but he could type out some replies and have them sent when he got back to the main house. A couple of photos were snapped just to add to his nightly email to Isabel; he knew she’d get a kick out seeing him in a cowboy bar. Despite not being dressed to blend into the crowd, it would at least give her a laugh.

From his seat, he could see pretty well onto the dance floor, which only served to give him cause for concern. Sighing at how absolutely shameless the boy was, Levi downed a bit of his drink. Jean was dragging a beer holding Marco out on the dance floor with a mile to mile smile on his face. Leave it to Jean to show everyone that he didn’t give a damn about what they thought. He was so impulsive, but sometimes it was a good thing; other times not so much. Grooming Jean to become junior partner with Erwin was draining. Some days it felt like Jean never got to have fun and be a kid, so in a way he assumed that being out on the retreat was a vacation to him no matter what they were doing. If he wanted to get drunk and grind on a freckled cowboy who was he to tell him no? Far as he could tell, Jean was having some well deserved fun that he hardly ever got to have. 

“Now, I know you ain’t working right now,” Eren chided as he placed his glass onto his Levi’s table. Eyes trailing up Eren’s arm, Levi lifted his gaze until he noticed the reason for Eren’s early departure. He most certainly had left to get changed. Donning a rich emerald button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tucked in his tight, dark wash blue jeans partnered with his usual black boots and black cowboy hat, Eren still managed to make simple stunning. Ruggedly handsome could be defined by simply slapping a photo of Eren to it and calling it a day. He could tell that even though he’d gotten cleaned up, he left his stubble alone. It’s shadow darkened the slope of his jaw, but no matter how dark it was anywhere Eren’s eyes and smile could light up the room like flaming magnesium.

Finally finding words in his mouth, Levi answered “Uh, yeah, just preparing some emails for when I get back to the house.”

Reaching over him, Eren quickly snatched Levi’s phone from his hands “Don’t think so!”

“Hey!” Levi shouted as Eren victoriously yanked the phone out his reach. “I need that!”

Eren scoffed “No, you don’t. Enjoy the moment and slow down for once in ya damn life.”

Quirking a brow, Levi held his gaze “I will get up and grab my phone if you don’t fork it over.”

“Good luck, slowpoke,” Eren teased as he slid the phone into the back of jeans pocket before sitting down opposite him at the booth. A playful smile curled up the corners of his lips as he stared back, but no matter what he did Levi would still find that smile irresistible. Dying stars colliding in the farthest reaches of the universes had nothing on that smile. He didn’t know why Eren was so damned attractive, or why he seemed to be dragging him into his orbit against his will. Was it really against his will? Probably not. Eren was just so fucking gorgeous it was hard to care about his magnetism. Perfect smile, godly body, asshole personality with just enough to make him want more, and the eyes of galaxy; Eren Jaeger possessed wiles difficult for any man or woman to be immune to.

Averting his gaze from Eren, Levi looked back out onto the dance floor as he heard a familiar laugh. Jean’s laugh was less of a laugh and more like a bray when something really tickled him, but he also knew when it was fake. Marco had to have said something that made Jean swoon, as he fake laughed at whatever it had been. Things were a bit fuzzy, but he could barely make out the vanishing distance between their bodies. Jean’s hands were firmly placed around the back of Marco’s neck, and he was far from looking as if he minded their lack of distance. In fact, it looked all the world like Marco was enjoying himself as his hands had slipped down to Jean’s waist.

“Kid is gonna get himself into trouble,” Levi mumbled under his breath before taking another drink.

“Not unless you count Marco as trouble,” Eren commented nonchalantly “but there’s nothing wrong with Marco or Jean enjoying themselves in the moment. They’re the making the best of it while it lasts.”

Levi sipped his bourbon and and looked back to Eren “I suppose so, and I support that, but Jean really isn’t the easiest guy to get along with. I’m shocked by his ability to do so well in the circumstances. Getting along so well that he winds up nearly fucking a stranger on the dance floor is just mind blowing. It’s Erwin and I’s responsibility to groom him for his succession every step of the way, but because of that I know how rarely he has these opportunities. He never really got to be a kid with everything going on. Honestly, I’m glad to see him having fun.”

“Admirable,” Eren grinned before leaning closer “but what about you, huh? Surely having to take care of a little girl when you were young didn’t afford you the chances to have much fun being a wild child either. So, why don’t you take the chance and let loose for a night?”

Flabbergasted, Levi blinked slowly “Uh, is that your way of asking me to dance, Eren?”

“Maybe,” he lulled enticingly “if that’s what you want.”

“Tch, it’s definitely not what I want. I’m good sitting right here,” Levi replied before tacking on “besides, I can’t.”

Curious, Eren reached across the table and danced his index finger over the back of Levi’s hand “Yeah? Why can’t you?”

Levi retracted his hand as chills scattered about his spine “Because I don’t dance, and more importantly I  _ can’t _ dance.”

Playful smile breaking his lips, Eren clicked his teeth “Tsk, everyone can dance. C’mon, I’m more than just a pretty face, you know.” He barely had time to think before Eren was getting out of the booth and dragging him to his feet. Slamming back the rest of his drink knowing he’d need it, Levi was then pulled out into the center of the dance floor. He didn’t know how to dance! Did Eren plan on teaching how to square dance or something?! This was not his scene, nor did he think that whatever Eren was planning on doing was going to go well. Already he felt awkward just being surrounded by so many people with such vibrating music.

Owlish amber eyes discovered his presence as Jean stared from just a few feet away  **“Levi?!”**

_ “What, _ Jean?” Levi deadpanned as he strengthened his voice.

“Uh,” Jean paused before clearing his throat “nothing. Didn’t know you were the dancing type. I imagined more like brood over drink in the corner---”

Interrupting, Eren laughed “While typing out emails. Think he needs to relax a bit, don’t you?”

Jean grinned widely as Marco tugged him closer “Yeah, maybe take the stick outta his a---”

“One more word and I’ll make you my paper bitch for the next  _ six  _ months,” Levi growled in warning.

“Damn,” Marco drawled “crack that whip. Take a _break_ bossman. Let go.” Taking that as his cue, Eren drug Levi further off into a deeper corner. Beneath the lights meant staying in casted shadow and keeping the lights out of his eyes. It was opportune in the element that he could hide himself away from prying eyes, but Eren didn’t seem to mind if they were seen. Eren’s actions were bold as he stood behind Levi, towering over him, as his hands slid down to the front of his hip. Levi couldn’t help but stiffen beneath the touch despite how badly he wished to lean back into the embrace.

The heat of Eren’s breath tickled Levi’s throat as he purred “Just like riding a horse. Move your hips along with the beat, yeah?” With Eren rocking his hips and rolling his stomach as the music pulsed, Levi grit his teeth. Flush against Eren’s body wasn’t a place he’d imagined he’d ever be, but there he was feeling the etched curve of Eren’s belt buckle rubbing at the divot of his lower back. How was he supposed to focus on anything when almost all his senses were clouded with Eren? Cologne wafted off Eren’s skin, enveloping his nostrils with cedar and sandalwood. His touch was consumed with Eren’s body, his eyes could only see the hands around him, and he could hear the the music well, but Eren’s breath rang louder in his ears than anything else. 

Clearing his throat, Levi leaned his head back “This is…. _.incredibly awkward.” _

Laughing, Eren nuzzled into his neck “Here, put your hand over mine and loop the other back around my neck.” They were already close, and he wanted them closer?! Screw it. Was it wrong to enjoy himself as Jean was? Eren had been right about the fact he’d never really gotten his wild streak. Being pressed so tightly against Eren’s body, feeling Eren’s broad chest against his back, and his fingertips brushing the nape of Eren’s neck, Levi could already tell that he was swooning. Why did it send a rush through his body as he moved against Eren? Had it been so long that he’d been with someone that a little close action was making him pant? Around eight or nine months ago was his last frivolous, sexual encounter, but surely that wasn’t causing the roar in his gut and the haze in his head.

When did it get so far? Giving into the clawing desire and smolder in his veins, Levi leaned back into Eren’s hold resting his head back against Eren’s shoulder. Arms wrapping tighter around him, Eren dragged Levi closer against him as he hummed into his throat.

_ “Finally,” _ he sighed contentedly “you’re relaxing. Liquor finally kick in?”

“I’ve a better tolerance to my booze than that,” Levi commented as he curled his fingers around Eren’s neck.

Humming, Eren replied “Mmmm, good. That means ya won’t be drunk and forgetting.”

Brows furrowing, Levi questioned “Forgetting what exactly?”

“The night,” Eren answered before his eyes darted to their right “but  **holy shit!** Would ya get a look at the lights on that?! I think we’re being out done!” Lifting his head to follow Eren’s gesture, Levi’s jaw nearly dropped through the floor. Caramel shaded cowboy hat resting atop his head, Jean’s hands were looped around Marco’s neck as his lips were stealing Marco’s. From there he would have sworn Jean was attempting to steal his soul. Still dancing and moving the rhythmic beat of the song, the two were lip locked in the heat of the dance floor. Marco’s hands were placed gently at Jean’s lower back while the second rested on his jaw. If Jean was having fun slurping Marco’s face like he was some choice morsel then who was he to judge?

Levi shook his head “You think? I didn’t know that you thought this was a competition.”

Voice deepening, Eren let his lips ghost across the crook of Levi’s neck “Yeah, why’s that? You wanna give ‘em a run for their money?”

While Eren’s arms sought to tighten around him, Levi turned to face him “No, I’d have left.”

Cooing exaggeratedly, Eren ran a finger down the slope of his jaw “Awww, c’mon now. That’d be a crying shame.”

Grinning, Levi teased as he placed a tentative hand to his chest “Why? Would I have gotten your hat too?”

“Hell no!” Eren guffawed. “My hat is earned. Fucking love this damn hat. I just mighta done something else is all.”

“Now you’ve got me curious,” Levi replied with a flirty lilt as he pushed up on his toes “just why the love for the hat?”

Eren rolled his eyes “My sister happened to buy it for me the first time I won a regional championship. It’s a badge o’ honor.”

Getting back to being flat on his feet, Levi shrugged “Got it. Cowboys are attached to their hats.”

“Some of us anyway,” Eren chuckled before pointing towards Marco “obviously Marco ain’t one of ‘em.”

“Clearly,” Levi snickered “he just likes rebels….and being one I suppose.” When he turned his head back to Eren he became aware of the atmospheric plunge taking place. Their once upbeat, quick tempo songs had taken a turn for something mellow and melodic. It wasn’t necessarily a change he hated, but it did mean that he needed to get off the dance floor. He’d been flirting with Eren, and enjoying it immensely, but neither of them were slow dancing type of people; he could feel that. Eren was powerful and commanding of aura, he was rough and raw in spirit, and bold and dramatic in attitude. Soothing, easy songs just didn’t fit his image.

As he shifted on his heels to walk off, Eren reached out and spun him back by the wrist “What’s the rush? You going somewhere?” Landing against Eren’s chest, Levi glanced up to see mischievousness glimmering behind every bat of his lengthy lashes. Hips pressed firmly to Eren’s as he swayed, Levi swallowed nervously. Flirting was one thing, teasing the man was another, but staring him down while doing them was a whole new kind of ball game. It was rather obvious who held the upper hand, and it wasn’t him. Something about staring into those devil’s eyes had him feeling as if he was cracking under the direct pressure. No man had ever made him feel as if he wasn’t in control, and he found, while intimidating, that he liked a man who shoved back. Eren didn’t have to do more than smirk and stare to have him nearly melting from the rush of fire in his bones.

“Uh, am I not allowed to?” Levi finally questioned as he held his gaze.

Eren shook his head “If I said no would you listen?”

“No,” Levi answered flatly.

“Guess I shouldn’t talk then,” Eren retorted as he dropped his lips to Levi’s ear, singing along smoothly to the lyrics of the song  _ “~you keep on flirting, ‘cause you know that it’s workin’, you’re stuck in my head, boy, writin' the lines~.” _ Clearing his throat as his body trembled in Eren’s arms, Levi had to fight back the physical urge to cling to him. Eren’s fingertips were tucked through his belt loops, but he knew that Eren would let him leave should he really wish it. Did he want to leave though? Yes. Did he want to leave Eren? Absolutely not. Things were past tense with them; the air practically crackled with sparks of laden tension.

If Erwin was leaning on Mike's every word, Ymir and Krista weren't seen, and Marco and Jean were taking what they wanted then why couldn't he? Eren was flirting with him, and it wasn't just to get under his skin. Chewing his lip anxiously as Eren's spellbinding gaze enraptured him, Levi decided he was done playing games and literally dancing around what they wanted. He wasn't suited for dingy, dusty cowboy bars and country music. In fact, Levi had something else in mind entirely when he broke free of Eren's hold.

Sauntering away with a showy shake of his hips, Levi turned his head over his shoulder. Eren still hadn't broke his haze from Levi’s body. Giving a tilt of his chin, Levi silently beckoned him along. Seemingly understanding, Eren followed him and reached out for his hand. Twining his fingers with Levi’s as he ensured he didn't lose him in the throng of patrons, Eren gave his hand a delicate squeeze. At the action Levi suddenly found it a bit hard to breathe and it wasn’t just from the stifling mixture of aftershave, sweat, and Stetson cologne in the air. His heart had lurched into his throat, but he tried to ignore it while they exited the bar.

Once outside, Levi smiled “Take me somewhere?”


	8. Mark Me Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone. From here on out, I will likely reduce to posting twice a month. This is just all I am able to handle at the moment - as everything seems to be kicking me when I'm down. My motivation is still lacking, so I may take a break and work on older things or completely new things just to see if I can *anything* done. As of now, my ability is sorely underwhelming. I will let you all know how things turn out. I love you guys, and, as always, I greatly appreciate your patience when it comes to my updating. I'll do it when I can.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> Neko

“Sure. No implications, I swear it,” Eren grinned as he took the turn to guide him to their horses “so hop up and follow me.” Assisting him with a push, Eren gladly shoved Levi up in the saddle before grabbing his own horse. Swinging up effortlessly, Eren heeled his horse to turn down the road. While he was intrigued about where they were headed, he didn't let himself think on it. His thoughts were consumed with what was going to happen when they arrived. Maybe he didn't think things would progress as quickly as they felt, but he was prepared for it. If he was being truthful, he'd quite like it if it did progress that far. Toying with Eren the rest of the time would prove entertaining. 

Dense thicket covered some of the heavily worn trails they were traversing. Moving aside tree limbs, they proceeded up the tail. The darkness of the night blotted out nearly all light to the point of Levi only catching the reflection glinting off Eren's saddlebags to know how close he was. At last the trail head came into view which served to lead Eren to have to further assist Eren. Setting off the motion lights on the property, Levi was staring at a beautiful log cabin nestled in the middle of a wooded pocket. Surrounded by trees on every side with a shining navy truck and horse trailer hitched to it accenting the drive, the gorgeous cabin felt perfectly situated. Fences lined behind the house, along with a tiny barn, which he assumed was for when he came home via horseback. 

Eren led him to a tie out right at the front of the porch where he jumped down and tied Renegade for him. He even went as far as to help Levi down from Renegade’s back. Slipping his hands down his body as he landed, Eren let his hands linger down the curve of his hips just a bit longer than normal. Levi grinned as he turned around and allowed Eren to once again lead the way. Up the short amount of steps adorned with a row of delicate flowers on each side, Levi got the feeling it was a bit more elaborate than quaint place he’d pictured. Hanging from the rafters of the overhangs, baskets of dangling and creeping flowers hung. It was fitting somehow, to see the nature they were surrounded in. Turning the knob of the door without a second thought, Eren led him inside and flipped the overhead light. 

Once inside, Levi's eyes scanned the immaculately constructed cabin. Granite countertops, chandelier hanging atop a kitchen island, high ceilings, wood floors, stunning fireplace, and a chocolate and cream color scheme made rustic feel elegant. Admitting he had a rather good eye for decor wasn't on his list to bring up in conversation, no matter how true it was. Living room centered around the plasma mounted above the fireplace, Levi turned in a circle to admire everything before Eren took his hand and led him to the sectional.

“Nice place,” Levi complimented “makes me wonder why you leave your door open.”

Eren sat in the corner and tossed an arm over the back of the sofa while maintaining a respectable distance “Everybody here knows one another. Trust and respect are big things out here, so I don't need to lock my door. I know the thought is highly unsettling to you.”

“Just regional differences,” Levi replied casually “but still strange. If everyone knows everyone then I couldn't imagine being stuck around the same people who saw you grow up.”

“We don't shit where we eat,” Eren tossed out “so most of us prefer to take our extra circulars to the city when we get time. Last thing we need on Sunday morning is Aunt Sophie asking why you didn't stay for breakfast with Diana.”

Cringing at the mere thought, Levi shuddered “Ugh. That sounds positively dreadful to go that far for fun.”

Chuckling, Eren shrugged “More like self preservation. Ya see everyone and their damn mommas at church, so if someone has a question for ya, they're gonna ask at church.”

“Don't get out much then, huh?” Levi questioned.

Shaking his head, Eren replied “Nah, ain't got much time these days. You?”

Rolling his eyes, he ran a hand down his face “Not likely. I've worked towards partner in one of the most prestigious law firms in New York. I've basically got files embossed into my eyelids.”

Rising to his feet, Eren smiled sympathetically “And that's why I keep saying to relax. Want a beer?”

“Why not?” Levi posed as he got a bit more comfortable while Eren fetched their drinks. Upon his return, Eren popped the top off his beer and handed it to him carefully. Eren joined him once again on the sofa, sitting an arms length away, as he crossed his leg atop the other. Watching him sip his beer had his heart racing frantically. He'd liked that Eren kept his distance, like he'd said, but he wanted him closer. He wanted to be the one to savor the flavor of secondhand beer off those honeyed lips.

“Bar just not your style?” Eren inquired as he turned a burning gaze towards him.

After a sip of his beer, Levi sighed “Not really, in case you haven’t noticed, Eren, I’m not exactly in my 20s anymore. I could also do without being stuck in the middle of a country western bar where the stench of cologne is more likely to gag me than anything else.”

Eren gave a soft snicker “Hah, yeah I can imagine it don’t really fit your image and all. I must admit, I didn't expect you anywhere near older than me, let alone by four years. Colored me shocked when you said that at the table.”

“Must be the baby face,” Levi droned sarcastically, knowing very well it wasn't his face that led Eren to the conclusion.

“Or your height,” Eren commented before catching a menacing glare “and slender frame. Hey now, don't you gimme that look when you damn well it's true. It just didn't help your case at all.”

Humming facetiously, Levi grinned “Mhmm,  _ eat me, _ Eren.”

Leaning over to grasp a piece of Levi's hair between his fingers, Eren held his gaze steadily “Careful now, Levi. You keep saying that to me and I just _ might.” _

“All bark, no bite,” Levi teased as he inched closer “you're all  _ talk.” _

Pulling back with a devilish smirk, Eren scoffed “Hmph, well ‘scuze me. That what you think, huh? I'm being respectful. My momma taught me to have manners and respect boundaries.”

“Don't forget how to be a little shit,” Levi added in as he got a laugh out of Eren's playfully indignant remark.

Eren smirked “Nah, sorry, that's just my personality.” Levi groaned, but that witty retort wasn't in his mind. He was wondering if Eren was so close, why wasn't he acting? It was then or never. He was completely prepared to accept the consequences of his actions.

Closing the short distance between them, Levi kept Eren's smoldering gaze on him as he inched nearly nose to nose to him “So, if you're not all talk…..are you gonna kiss me or not, Eren?”

Devilish smirk playing across his lips, Eren's fingertips brushed his cheek “Do you want me to kiss you, Levi?”

Grumbling, Levi droned “Don't be stupid now.”

Voice low rumbling silk, Eren purred  _ “Say it.” _

“Oh, you're one of those guys,” Levi chuckled “but okay. Kiss me, Eren, _ please?” _

“How could I ever resist a plea so sweet?” Eren cooed before jerking Levi forward a bit roughly. Fingers sliding to Eren's jaw, Levi indulged himself in the intoxicating kiss. With lips sweeter than candy and softer than cashmere, Levi couldn't help feeding the voracious desire in his veins. Before he could even think of anything else, Eren swiftly stole the opening to deepen their kiss quickly leaving him breathless.

Nibbling his bottom lip as he pulled away, Levi opted for something a bit easier. Leaning for him wasn't optimal, but leaning over him was. Taking the opportunity to shove Eren back to the sofa, Levi crawled into his lap with a victorious smirk. Eren stared up at him wildly as Levi tipped his hat off. He didn't much care to dip below it to avoid it, so with a simple swipe he tossed it between them.

“Why, you look stunned, Eren? Surely you didn't take me as the complacent type,” Levi prodded as his hands slid down Eren's chest.

Grinning, Eren ran his tongue across his lip “I was hoping I'd have to break you like the lil’ stallion you are. I like my men feisty.

“You may have bitten off more than you can chew,” Levi teased “so just shut up and kiss me.”

“Bossy too,” Eren growled before tugging Levi to his lips with a firm grip at the base of Levi's neck. A first look at Eren without his hat had barely gone noticed. His fingers rushed to weave through Eren's cinnamon locks as he rocked his hips. A stifled groan was muffled into their kiss as Levi tilted his jaw to deepen the kiss. Tasting the secondhand beer on his tongue was better than his own from earlier. Losing himself into that man's consuming passion was easier than it had been to walk into his house. While he loved tasting Eren and gorging himself, there was something else he wanted.

Yanking on his shirt, Levi dragged Eren's shirt from its tucked position. Deft fingers worked hastily to pop the buttons and soar his hands up Eren's tanned, chiseled stomach. Skimming his hands up his body came with Eren taking his own action. Moving his mouth from Levi's, Eren hunted for a sweet spot in the crook of Levi's neck. Biting and nipping the sensitive flesh, Eren sucked to discolor the porcelain skin to leave a slight bit of evidence of himself on Levi. Quivering under the intense pleasure, Levi's dull fingernails raked across Eren's chest.

Repeating one of Levi's actions, Eren slipped a ghosting hand up Levi's back. Rough skin palming up his spine reminded him how a man who did nothing but work with his hands, had to be extremely skilled with them. Rocking back into the touch, Levi let a low moan tumble from his lips. Eren's tongue darted up the exposed tendon of his neck, as his hand dipped lower down his back until he groped a firm handful of Levi's ass. An airy gasp left Levi’s lips while he knotted his fingers in Eren's hair and yanked. 

“Shit!” Eren exclaimed as he bolted up. “I gotta get you back or they're gonna have my ass!”

Levi snickered “The only ass being had is  _ mine, _ but do what you must.”

Eren smirked devilishly “In that case, take off your pants.”

Incredulous, Levi’s brows furrowed  _ “What?” _

“Go on,” Eren instructed softly “Im just gonna make a promise. Right on your thigh.” Unsure of what he meant, yet trusting him, Levi got to his feet and shimmied out of his jeans. Eren patted the sofa as he climbed up, eyeing the ruby boxer briefs clinging to his body. Obeying Eren's beckon, Levi sat on the sofa and allowed Eren to push his back down to the plush cushions. With Eren looming above him, Levi stole a chaste kiss from him. Eren lingered for a moment before he slipped his hands down his thighs. Nuzzling against his left inner thigh, Eren moved the band of fabric tantalizingly high up. With one final action, Eren placed his lips to the sensitive skin before sucking the flesh to discolor it heavily.

About the time Eren bit him hard, rolling his skin in his teeth, Levi inhaled sharply  _ “Eren!” _

Glancing up, Eren winked “Don't go saying my name so sweetly. I'd be too tempted to take you and make you mine right here and now. I make you a promise with that mark: before that mark fades, Levi, you will be  _ mine.” _

“Then you got a couple days at most,” Levi sighed as he placed a hand on Eren's jaw. “I can't tell if God damned me or blessed me when he put me in this place.”

“Blessings and curses are in the eye of the afflicted,” Eren responded as he littered several featherlight kisses to Levi's hips.

Twirling his fingers in Eren's hair, Levi smiled “And what incredible eyes the cursed have been given.”

As he reached down to grab Levi's pants, Eren winked his left eye “Thank you, they used to pick on me as a kid for it, you know? Momma used to say it's the demon in me. How I keep livin’ despite all my accidents.”  
  
Gladly taking the offered pants, Levi questioned seriously “What accidents?”

“Broke a lotta bones in the business, ya know. Nearly been gored. Shootouts with wildlife. I got attacked by cougar once,” Eren shrugged as if it were such a casual thing “and I don’t mean of the human persuasion.” 

Sitting upright as Eren moved from atop him, Levi stared bewildered “You what?!”

Dragging up his shirt, Eren gestured to his back “Claw marks. Tried to take me off my horse. I got too close to some cubs, nearly stepped on one, and didn’t know it. Momma marked me as a threat. I hated to shoot her, but I didn’t kill her. Grazed her ear was all, but that second shot at her toe was enough to scare her off. I was luckier than hell to get out alive. Cougars go for the spinal cord, teeth at the base of the skull, so she swiped me in a failed jump when Renegade heard her. He saved my life.”

“He gets extra mints,” Levi joked before placing his hand over Eren’s skin. The swipes across his back had run deep. There was no mistaking the rise of his flesh or the fact he knew they’d likely gone bone deep. Four gnarly gashes across the center of his back, angled slightly to the right, with the middle two being wider and a half inch longer made him shudder. He must’ve had the devil’s luck to survive that. “They feel new,” Levi murmured “they’re still raised.”

Eren hummed “Hmm, about six years ago I think, so they’re probably not too bad anymore. Can’t feel ‘em much anymore, ‘less it gets cold. I had to have some stitches, but I survived to rope another day and pay more attention to the bluffs.” 

Recalling of how he’d blindly run off, Levi cringed “I’m sorry for earlier. This could have happened and I’d have died.”

“Aren’t you lucky I came along then?” Eren teased as he turned around and held out his hand “So, let’s you get back now. C’mon.” 

“Okay,” Levi nodded as he finished dressing. Taking his hand gently, Eren led him out of the house without bothering to tuck his shirt in once again. He’d simply buttoned it once he was atop his horse. Levi had received a bit of help, but his heart was still thundering wildly in his chest. How Eren managed to drive him so crazy in more ways that one was a mystery to his mind, but not so much to the rest of him. He liked what he liked, and what he liked was Eren.

Before he knew it they were walking in pairs along the main road again “So, I’ll bet you that Marco kept Jean in the room he rents at the ranch under the guise that he was too drunk and needed to be looked after.”

Feeling cheated, Levi scoffed “Wait a minute, we could do that?”

Eren beamed as he responded “I like that you’d like to, but I’m not that slick. My momma would beat me like a rented mule if she caught me trying that shit.”

Rolling his eyes, Levi sighed “Damn, so close, and I’ll bet you that they don’t even try to hide it. What are the stakes?”

“Let me pick on you?” Eren posed. “Maybe I’ll say if I win you have to let me monopolize your free time….by helping me with chores.”

“Really?” Levi replied with a slight inflection. “Here I was thinking that you’d ask for something a little more  _ salacious. _ Deal.”

Glancing over with a half smile, Eren tipped his hat “Gentleman at heart, Levi, until the bedroom door closes. Now, tomorrow you’re allowed to sleep in a bit ‘cause we head off to church. You’re more than welcome to come if you want, but you don’t strike me as the religious type.”

Levi snickered “Uh huh, I’m sure you are, and you don’t really strike me as the religious type either.”

Eren shrugged his shoulders a bit “Just in theory really. Church isn’t exactly my favorite place to be. I believe in a higher power, but I also think I got shit to do every morning and that the world doesn’t stop for church. Going to church makes me a good man of faith like sitting in a garage makes me a car; it’s not about going to service every Sunday but about what you believe and how you act.”

“Can’t say anything there either,” Levi chuckled awkwardly “I’m agnostic, but I believe faith is a good thing. I’ll never belittle or judge anyone for their choice to believe in something higher than themselves. It’s understable about your thoughts.” 

“Thank you,” Eren hummed “I appreciate that.”  Levi might have thought of something to keep their conversation going but enjoying the moment was  better. Basking the comfort and serenity that came with the silence as they approached the drive of the ranch was just as important. Everything they didn’t have to say was as blissful as what they did. There was no longer tension thickly clouding the air above them, so they could simply relax and enjoy the remaining minutes they had before having to go their separate ways. Dread began to pool in Levi’s stomach at the thought; he didn’t truly want to leave just yet. 

As they came up on the barn Eren brought the walk to a steady halt. Swiftly dismounting, Eren walked over to Levi and beckoned him down sweetly. Following the plea, Levi slipped his foot free of the stirrup but quickly found himself on the ground. Eren’s hands were on either side of his hips, as he easily picked him up and placed him gently on the ground. His next action, however, wasn’t quite as gentle. Rushing to kiss him with enough fervor to melt a diamond, Eren dragged him flush to his body and immediately deepened the kiss when able. Levi’s mind was awhirl without much care. He didn’t care about Eren stealing his breath in front of the barn. All he cared about was Eren’s intoxicating kiss.

“Like hell I was lettin’ you leave without that,” Eren panted softly before placing a kiss to Levi’s forehead “but don’t you worry your pretty little head about the rest of this. Go on up to your room and be careful on the way. See ya tomorrow. Goodnight, Levi.”

Unable to prevent his smile, Levi sighed contentedly “Thank you. Goodnight, Eren.” Though he had to admit that it was difficult to tear himself away from Eren in that moment, Levi knew he had to get back to the room. Seven minutes past curfew wasn’t too bad, but he still felt like a horny teenager as he snuck back to his bedroom. Much to his surprise Jean was not among the bodies in the bedroom, and Erwin was already, thankfully, deep in sleep. He carefully stripped down and decided that he’d head off to the shower. It was quite difficult to wake Erwin when he was already snoring so heavily, so it was something he needed to do despite not liking the idea.

Washing away Eren’s scent from his skin forced a frown to tug at the corners of his mouth. Even as he showered, his eyes fell to the dark merlot mark on his inner thigh. If there was one thing about Eren it was that he was definitely talented with his mouth…but those hands drove him wild. Eren was devious and charming; it was a deadly combination. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been so thoroughly enchanted by someone with such ease. Somehow Eren’s attitude had ensnared him and refused to let him out of its vice-like jaws. Although, he had to admit that he didn’t mind it. Maybe this entire trip could be salvaged by spending some extra time with Eren. Only the heavens truly knew what lay in store for him so he crawled into bed and began to get comfortable. Before he could register much else, his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off.


	9. Bet?

The next morning felt as though it’d arrived from a storybook. Midday sun was streaming in through the blinds bathing the room in a warm glow, and he awoke feeling refreshed and ready for whatever horrors awaited him for the day. Waking on his own time was glorious, until he realized that it was in fact a bad thing. Scrambling to locate his phone, Levi sprang from bed and frantically searched for the device. No luck was to be had in locating his phone, so he quickly glanced up to the analog clock hanging above the door. Reaching for the schedule to double check, Levi took a deep breath of relief. Only mid-afternoon feedings and evening feedings were on their list, so at least he could get down to the barn before everyone.

It was a little before noon which meant the others would be waking up soon, so he needed to hurry and get out to the barn. He wanted a little time by himself before everyone came fumbling into the aisleway. Getting dressed, Levi quickly threw on a pair of jeans and v-neck before heading out. Once he made it down to the barn he found Renegade’s halter and stepped out to the pasture. With him being right at the gate it made the process much easier for them both. He happily walked along at Levi’s side as he led him into the stall before giving him his lunch. 

While Renegade was happily munching, Levi made his way down the hallway and into the tack room. Bringing back his grooming equipment and tack trunk, Levi began to organize his things. As he fumbled around the brushes, he noticed something white beneath them. Tossing brushes aside to reach for the unknown object, Levi realized that it was white tissue paper. Why was there a gift in his box? Slowly unwrapping the object, Levi had to roll his eyes. His phone had been hidden stealthily inside his grooming box where Eren knew he’d find it. Along with his phone was a note from Eren.

 

> Levi,
> 
> Forgot I still had your phone. Sorry about that. I won’t be getting back to the ranch until a little after 4 today. Don’t miss me too much, alright? I’d hate to see that gorgeous face of yours lose a smile, but I’m glad to see that reading this just gave you one. Thanks for last night.
> 
> ~E
> 
>  

Ugh. How did Eren know that the dorky little note would actually manage to make him crack a smile. What an utter loser…an adorable, precious loser. So what if he couldn’t help but smile at the sweet gesture? It wasn’t exactly like anyone had ever done that for him before. Oh well, he didn’t have time to fawn over the little note. The others were steadily streaming into the barn, so it was time to get things moving if they were all going to be on time for their first lesson of the day. At least he’d have something on his mind to preoccupy him rather than worrying about when Eren would actually arrive.

By the time everyone was ready to get to the arena, Levi had been waiting on them to finish for about 15 minutes. The pros of arriving early. While they all walked up to meet Krista in the arena, Levi found himself anxious to get things moving. It was truly the first time he’d been a bit excited to get things started. Time would fly when there was actually something to do, so the second everyone was mounted up and beginning the lesson he focused all his attention on the actions at hand. Going back over the lope was a bit rocky, but thankfully they managed to fall into the gradual swing of things. 

Everyone was having a bit of a laugh at Jean, however, as the marks on his fair skin were dark and obvious. Not even Krista could resist a jab or two at his expense. As odd as it was, they all began to fall into place on the ranch. Nothing was simply lawyers and ranch hands anymore. Friendships had been built and intimate bridges were constructed in what felt like overnight. Being able to laugh and have a bit of fun while learning new things wasn’t entirely what he’d expected of the lesson, but he was entirely grateful for it. The one thing that he wasn’t grateful for was Jean’s admission of being too drunk the previous night and thus needed to be babysat when Erwin called him out for not being in the room when he arrived back.

At the words Levi felt his own lip snarl up a bit. Eren had won. He wasn’t there to hear about it, but no doubt Marco would be spouting the same thing. High spirits were abundant so no one seemed to really put much stock into Jean’s excuse. They all knew what had really happened; they weren’t blind to the dance routine the two had pulled in the bar. It didn’t appear that anyone really gave much of a care to it, which was a bit nice, as he revelation made him wonder if they’d be so openly dismissive should they discover Eren and himself. Part of him knew that he’d catch a lot more hell for his extracurriculars than Jean had, but it was in part due to the whole evasive-hatred song and dance the two had spun around one another from the very beginning.

Should the time come for the reveal of the nature of their “relationship” as it were, Levi knew that he and Eren alike would be able to handle it with ease. There wasn’t a single thing Levi would fail to talk himself out of. He didn’t get to his position without a silver tongue, but Eren had one all his own. With the two of them explaining it there was no way in hell that they wouldn’t be able to get away with it. It was a mental image that made him laugh aloud a bit. As he cleared his throat, he’d caught some inquisitive glances. After all, by the time they were taking archery lessons with Mike it had gone pretty silent. The activity itself required a moment of concentration, so perhaps it was Levi’s snicker breaking Erwin’s concentration with the compound bow causing the stares.

No matter, he paid it no mind and gladly took his turn after Erwin. Learning some things about bow hunting had surprised him, but even more so were the different types of tips that screwed onto arrows. Some of them reminded him of something out a medieval torture scene, as some of the steel broadhead tips had attached razors that expanded the sides. It was horrific to think of that burrowing into an animal, but then again it would be a rather quick death depending on where the arrow lodged itself. Living on the ranch seemed to have many ups and downs when it came to hunting, but it was one thing he understand. Not like he’d ever take part in it. He was pretty sure he didn’t have the stomach for it despite all his time staring at crime scene photos in the past.

When the archery lesson was completed they all got their momentary lapse in the day.  While everyone dispersed from the barn Levi had decided to stay behind. Being able to relax with a bottle of water was a refreshing solace, but he opted to take a more daring route. Before when he’d heard Eren suggest it he balked at even the idea, and yet now he found that he might like to try it. Renegade, among some others, had been turned out to the smaller pasture behind the barn, so Levi stepped past the gate and walked up to the larger of the bi-eyed devils in his life as he stood atop a grassy knoll. As he carefully held out his hand, Renegade nudged his palm with his velvet muzzle.

For a moment, Levi smiled as Renegade nuzzled his hand before everything seemed to click in his head. Eren had more than one ulterior motive for saddling him with Renegade. The entire time Eren was telling him to bribe Renegade until he warmed up to him, telling him about his past and how he needed to slowly come to trust him, or even saying how Renegade needed to learn to enjoy his touch and he’d have a good time by finding something to enjoy… he was working Levi the same way he’d gained Renegade’s trust. The fucking shit. Eren had won him over no more easily than he had a horse. Oh, he was good. Levi couldn’t believe how easily he’d been had by Eren, but he didn’t hate it. 

He had been right. Levi did find something to enjoy through it all, and it was Eren. Part of him didn’t exactly being treated like a problem stallion, but he supposed it was only Eren’s technique that he a slight issue with. Then again, what experience did Eren have with beyond stubborn and downright combative men? Chances were there was more precedent with stubborn horses, and so he used what he knew. Figuring that if Eren had actually succeeded in giving him something to look forward to, Levi laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky. His perception on things had changed, but he still hated having to be forced into the scenario. 

Surprising him even further, Renegade nudged his face gently before attempting to groom him. 

“Cut it out!” Levi whined as he struggled to shoo Renegade away from him. Luckily for him, it seemed Renegade was picking up on his distress. Getting to his feet, Levi brushed the grass off him and looked out just in time to see Eren and Marco climbing out of a navy pickup truck. It had to have been Eren’s, as he remembered one very similar to that in his driveway the previous night. The two were then swiftly strolling into the barn to presumably get ready for the lesson they were going to lead in a half hour. Watching them from above as he patted Renegade was nice for a change. Due to the barn doors being open on both sides he had a nice, unobstructed view to see every single movement they made. From a distance it was a bit blurry, but watching how easily the two tacked and mounted had him stunned.

Never did he imagine that he or his colleagues would ever be able to amount to that. It was interesting to watch though, as he watched them go up to the arena opposite of Krista’s to begin setting up for the lesson. He wasn’t the least bit thrilled of failing with the lariat again, but at least he’d get to see Eren for the first time since last night. Hopefully he wouldn’t make things too obvious between them. Knowing his time was up, Levi placed a hand beneath Renegade’s chin and attempted to lead him down the little hill and towards the gate. It was time to get tacked up, so he would still be able to meet up with Eren and Marco on time.

Back at the barn, everyone else was dragging themselves down the aisle to prepare for the longest session of the day. Everyone knew that it was going to be no easy task since the last lesson with Marco and Eren had been damn near insufferable. Eren and Marco were the hardest on them when it came to their lessons, and compared to the fact Mike was on the list meant that the pair of them made things much more difficult. They might have all known it was because they were preparing them for an overnight cattle drive in their future, but they still needed to breathe at times. It wasn’t like they were born into it; their learning curve needed some serious help.

When they all had finished getting tacked and ready, Erwin led the group out of the barn and down to Eren and Marco’s larger arena. Along the walk, Levi found himself a bit more nervous….or perhaps it was giddy to a certain degree. Even while walking into the arena and lining up beside his colleagues he found himself on edge. Marco and Eren were mounted in the center of the arena, watching them as they all stood next to their horses. Last time they hadn’t even been allowed on their horses, so Levi wondered just why they had to bring them this time. Once Eren gave him a flash of his perfect smile, however, Levi’s mind blanked. Immediately he averted his gaze and focused instead on Marco who had the floor.

Of course they were returning to ground throws, but they were all still horribly dreadful at it. It wasn’t just a skill to pick up overnight, but they still tried. Over the course of the first hour they began to pick up where they had in the last lesson where they could at least make one decent throw of it….even if it didn’t get very far. All he could still think of was how in the first lesson Eren had pointed out that a wrong throw on a horse could result in losing a finger. A cheery thought to remember as he kept practising his throw while attempting to focus solely on it. Losing focus came swiftly as Eren’s hands on his shoulders roamed to his elbow during a throw. Marco was also walking around watching everyone, but why did Eren have to be the one to correct his arm placement?!

“Easy does it,” Eren whispered delicately “push your elbow out, push the heel of your hand out, and let go when it’s overhead. I’m gonna step out and watch you throw.” A vibrating shiver erupted across his body as Eren’s heated breath had tickled his throat. His palm smoothing down his spine as he stepped off to the right hadn’t exactly been so subtle either. No matter, he tried his best to not think of Eren watching, scrutinizing his every action, like a hawk, as he screwed up a throw. Much to his surprise, however, when Eren said to throw he'd managed. It still wasn’t a great throw, but it was better than what he had been doing. “Good job, keep trying,” Eren beamed before walking off to assist Petra with her throw.

Levi swallowed and tried to regain his composure. If he was supposed to be hiding this then he was doing a shit job. Thankfully no one was paying him much mind. Instead, everyone was concentrating on their own throws. After Marco and Eren had determined they were doing a better job and could move on, they mounted their horses.

Marco’s broad smile was a sign of trouble as he laughed “Haha, alright, you guys are doing a bit better today. Maybe two out of nearly 30 throws. Eren, why don’t you give the first demonstration?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Eren grinned deviously “but I need a volunteer. Levi, why don’t you go stand in the center of the arena for me? Everyone else, mount up.” Not liking the sound of whatever Eren had planned, Levi huffed but agreed begrudgingly nonetheless. Leaving Renegade to stand with Marco, Levi headed off to the center. “Everyone stand back!” Eyes going wide at those words, Levi turned back to bet met with the sight of Eren spurring Titan into a sudden gallop. He’d not had enough time to voice his disapproval. Before he could produce coherent thought there was a rope falling around his midsection and jerking him backwards. Landing on his ass as Titan slung dirt around them, Levi glowered up at Eren who’d jumped off the saddle to free him of his bind.

**“YOU MOTHERFU---”** Levi began to scream.

Interrupting, Eren teased “I won, remember? Didn’t say  _ how _ I’d use you.” Beyond pissed off, Levi brushed aside Eren’s help and got to his feet. Dusting himself off, Levi stomped back over to Renegade. Struggling a bit, Levi failed in his first attempt to mount but got it in the second jump from the ground just as Eren was about to offer him help. Narrowing his eyes in a pointed glare at Eren’s general direction ensured that Eren got the message. 

“Okay, we’re neglecting the ropes to learn something else important,” Marco began. “Did you see how quickly Eren dismounted and kept one foot in the stirrup before jumping down? Does look kinda dangerous, doesn’t it? Well it is. Highly so. You need to be able to trust your horse as it pulls back to help tighten the rope. Today, you’re gonna run with one of us and we’re gonna have to test your seat. Staying on while a cutting or roping horse does their own work isn’t easy. So, hope you’ve been listening to Krista when she says balance is key! Let’s go, split with your instructor.” Levi was already groaning. Watching horses dig their hooves into the ground and slide was already daunting, but watching cutting horses bouncing from one direction to the other was hell. How the fuck was he supposed to stay on?! 

The joke behind it all was that they weren’t. Eren and Marco informed them to leave their ropes on the horn of their saddles and tie it tight to practice staying on. It was a bit unorthodox, but it helped have something else to hold onto. Being slung around like a ragdoll wasn’t how he saw his day going and neither was being thrown into the ground by Renegade. It wasn’t his fault, but if he had to point fingers at someone it was Eren. That asshole already knew the day would be full of everyone winding up in the dirt at least once, but he didn’t have to start it with roping him! Oh, when he saw Eren next he’d be sure to have some words for him.

No one had expected to stay on very well, but they were all well coated in a thick layer of dirt and dust by the end of the lesson. Likely, they’d all be nursing some bruises the next day while piling on more in the next lesson. Marco and Eren pointed out they’d spend two hours on each section of their lessons. Roping and cutting were two big deals while out on the drive, so in order to prepare them for anything that may come up they were going work them harder than normal. The chances of actually having to use what they were learning was low, and they all knew that. Some part of Levi was just pretty sure they wanted to torture them a little longer.

Untacking Renegade after the lesson, Levi took his time and moved a bit languidly. He could finally take it slow and let his gelatin-feeling muscles relax. Hefting down the saddle was the largest part of the job, so he made sure after he removed it from Renegade to take it to the tack room. Walking back with everything else was a breeze compared to hauling the weighty saddle. Everyone was going off to dinner, but he stayed to take his time and put Renegade back out to pasture for the night. Perhaps it was because he felt obligated, but he was honestly just too tired to move at a much faster pace than leisurely. 

“Hey, you,” came Eren’s sweet drawl as he’d stepped back into the stall.

Brows knitting, Levi walked up to him and landed a hard punch to Eren’s shoulder “Asshole! Did you seriously need to do that?! What the hell is wrong with you; get too much fucking dirt in your ears?!”

“Ouch,” Eren grimaced “I didn’t have to do it that way, but you had to help me. At no point were you in any danger of me hurtin’ you.”

Rolling his eyes, Levi folded his arms over his chest and huffed  _ “Whatever.”  _ Turning to clean up some of the stall, Levi paid no mind to Eren in hopes that he’d leave. What kind of excuse had that even been? It wasn’t about getting hurt….except maybe his pride. Eren, much to Levi’s disdain, was not to be ignored. Placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder to spin him, Eren turned Levi with a hard pull. Once facing him, Eren’s roguish smirk told Levi he was in trouble. 

Shoving him back into the corner of the stall with a knee between his thighs, Eren lifted Levi’s chin “I’m sorry. I should have told you my plan to begin with. How can I make it up to you? I don’t like ya bein’ all pouty at me.”

Holding his gaze, Levi scoffed “Yes, you should have. You can fall off a cliff and get eaten by a cougar.”

“Lots of hostility,” Eren chuckled “so how about I make it up to you with this?” Arching a brow with piqued curiosity, Levi waited for Eren to speak his proposal. Instead, words died on his lips as Eren swooped down to steal a kiss. Instinctively, Levi tossed his arms around Eren’s neck and allowed Eren to deepen the kiss. Tilting his jaw for a better angle forced Levi to whisk off Eren’s hat. It was getting in the way of things anyway. Eren didn’t seem to be minding it too much despite telling him he loved his hat. In fairness, it’d probably seen much worse than some freshly scattered shavings in a stall. 

Levi laced his fingers together at the base of Eren’s neck just as Eren broke their kiss to place a soft kiss at his jaw. Passionate kisses trailing lower, Eren left several scattered across Levi’s skin as he mouthed at his throat while his hands roamed down Levi’s sides. Smoothing his hands over Levi’s ribs as he inhaled deeply and exhaled a bit suggestively, Eren took his time in surveying down Levi’s body. His hands came to rest on Levi’s hips before jerking his hips to his own. A bit of movement with his knee coupled with Eren’s sinful mouth had Levi’s mind racing. The desire clawing in his gut was nearly screaming at him to push Eren back a little.

“Eren,” Levi panted “you _gotta_ stop.” 

Pulling away, Eren licked his lips “Mmm, yeah? Haven’t heard me been forgiven yet.”

As Eren’s knee moved up just a hint, Levi gasped “You’re forgiven!” Clearing his throat, Levi placed a hand to Eren’s jaw “Just stop it before I don’t want to.”

“Already, huh?” Eren smirked impishly. “Been awhile or just me?”

Sighing, Levi answered “Both. Not entirely too long…. almost a year.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll fix that _ real _ soon,” Eren purred enticingly. “The cattle drive is in three days; you prepared?”

“To go on a three night cattle drive while stuck in the middle of the damned wilderness? Tell me, Eren, does that sound like something I’m prepared for?” Levi scoffed. “Not even remotely.”

Grabbing Levi’s hand from his face, Eren twined their fingers together “Hmm, well, you can share my tent with me. I’ll do whatever I can to ease your discomfort.”

“You better,” Levi teased “or I’ll be one grouchy bitch. You think you’ve seen bad now? Wait until I don’t have my tea.”

“Oh, I think I got a good ole fashioned remedy for that,” Eren replied as his predatory smirk widened.

Curious, Levi inquired “Yeah? What’s that?”

Placing Levi’s hand atop his groin, Eren shrugged “Right _here._ Ain’t nothin’ better to chill ya out.”

A bit interested at Eren’s bold declaration and action, Levi cupped his hand and seductively purred “Big game you’re talking, Eren. You better have the ability to back it up.”

“I promise I do,” Eren winked before stealing a chaste kiss “I ain’t spent this many years learning how to move my hips to be  _ completely _ lousy in the sack. Now, c’mon, we gotta wash up. Dinner’s gonna start soon.” Hating to be dragged away so soon, Levi nodded and allowed Eren to lead him, by the hand, out to the main house. Inside they separated until at the dinner table. Eren had made a show of sitting beside him with a showy grin and a dare to move. Despite having forgiven him with Eren’s means to more or less shut him up, Levi accepted the action. At least he did say he was sorry and agreed that he should have told him. 

Eren’s hand atop his leg beneath the table was about to make him jump through the roof as soon as he felt the long, deft fingers curl over his knee. Sitting beside him had its apparent disadvantages, but it wasn’t as if he’d planned on doing much talking during dinner. Listening to Ymir cackle and tell Krista about how Eren had roped him and dragged him to his ass was the bane of his existence, but Eren’s reassuring squeeze under the table was a bit comforting. Something about it even struck him as sweet. During the entirety of dinner Eren’s hand remained firmly on his knee and only his fingertips would move to occasionally move to just get his attention. Why the action lingered on his brain even after showering he didn’t know, but he laid in bed and tried to think of the last time a simple action felt as though it had an underlying meaning he wasn’t catching.


	10. Yee-Haw

The next morning was far tougher than they could have imagined. Krista was continuing the basics in equitation, but was about to step things up a bit. They all knew why Krista had been in the rodeo, but barrel racing didn’t seem productive to their end goal. With her asking if they wanted to spend a day trying it, Levi was adamant to refuse. He already had bruises from falling off; he didn’t need anymore. Unfortunately he was outvoted. Everyone got their basic instruction of how to lean and where to sink their weight when the horse began to round the barrels. Learning the pattern was easy enough but staying on wasn’t. Granted, it wasn’t as difficult as being slung around by a cutting horse, but it had its own disadvantages. Nearly toppling giant 50 gallon barrels while flying at breakneck speeds was one of them.

Ymir seemed to be getting a thorough kick out of it, and while there were laughs abundant he just wanted to be done. For some reason he already felt drained. There was so much to the day, but he didn’t want to be bothered by it. Going through the motions wasn’t as simple as he wished, but it was still easier than actively paying the little lessons much mind. Krista just wanted to keep them entertained while also refreshing the basics at each step she got. It was tiresome to Levi, and he just wanted it to be over. It wasn’t like he could be blamed for it either. His time with Eren was dwindling with every passing second, and when their time was scarce enough as it was, he hated not getting to see him.

Moving through and an entire two days of endless lessons was more than enough to have the burn in his muscles drastically increased. Sure, he’d been getting used to it, but he still hadn’t grown used to not getting to see Eren at nearly every turn. Even after lessons it felt like he was running around rampant trying to get things done. Marco and Mike had been among them as well. Perhaps it was just preparation to ensure they’d be able to leave the ranch running for a couple of days without them, but it felt as though time was slipping through his fingers much faster. Whatever it was, whether practical or illusioned, had Levi’s tolerance for bullshit running on empty. Was it so bad to want to see him just once? 

Probably to someone, but that smile was refreshing and feeling Eren’s hand on him was a greater relaxation technique than just about anything. Each night he’d gotten in the shower he’d let his fingertips skim over the bite on his thigh. It had already lightened. Glancing down, ghosting the tip of his finger across the slightly darkened skin, Levi knew it may have only had a day or two left before it faded completely. The deep merlot hues in the mark had begun to dim to a soft rose. Eren promised, and he knew that, but it didn’t prevent his mind from going astray during the long night.

Come morning, part of his mind was distressed. Had he forgotten, or was he simply too busy? To agonize over something so decidedly trivial wasn’t his normal progression, but for some reason or other, Levi found himself worried about Eren’s affections. They had fun together, especially when bantering and bickering, but had some wires gotten crossed? Did Eren decide that it was a better idea to just drop things? He felt as if the honor in Eren would dictate that he inform Levi of that decision, however, so he should have known better than to assume so much garbage. Beyond frustrated at his own wishy-washy thoughts, Levi opted for a nice, hot, cup of tea before heading out to the barn. Maybe it would settle his nerves.

At the barn, they were all surprised when they noticed Eren, Marco, Krista, and Mike packing things up onto their already tacked horses. Once noticed, they were instructed to begin packing for the drive, as no lessons would begin until after they got back. For the while they were learning from Mike what to pack, everyone else was taking care of the main components of the overnight duration of the trip. After being told to pack lightly, they were able to return to the main house and pack some clothing for the trip. With a sizeable amount of disdain, Levi and the others did as they were told and headed back to the barn when finished.

Learning how to pack and compact their items was a bit of nifty knowledge he doubted he’d ever need again, but nonetheless it was good information to have. Tying down things just behind the saddle was the only thing they needed to worry of. The ranchers’ horses had saddle bags that their own didn’t, so that they wouldn’t have to worry about keeping up with anything else during the trip. Counting out the available tents, Levi made note of at least five that were being hauled. Did that mean that they would be sharing with their roommates? He recalled Eren’s offer, but he didn’t assume that it would go over so well if he took him up on it. Oh well, maybe during their rough trek he’d be able to speak to him at some point.

As they set off, Mike led the way at a steady, slow pace while everyone fell into line behind him. Only when they began to make for the heard’s pastures did some semblance of the formation, that they’d been told of, begin taking shape. Krista stayed a good distance ahead of them and the heard, Eren and Marco stayed to the top left and right respectively, and Mike stayed at the back with everyone else. Keeping to the back of the crowd made him feel a bit useless, but what could he have done anyhow? Plus, they had the perfect line of sight to watch everyone in action. Marco and Eren made everything seem so easy with the way they kept the herd in formation. 

Along the way, things were so quiet, and it was nearly unsettling. Were they allowed to talk or was this just how they were? Naturally, as soon as he began thinking something of the sort, Mike called out to Krista at the front of the heard to ask if she saw anything worth mentioning. When the shout sounded back that it was clear for the ride, it fell silent once again. How long would it be until they arrived at the halfway point? Sitting for a couple of hours was fine, but attempting to ride for who knew how many consecutive hours would be horrid. Knowing how he felt after their initial lessons, Levi had a feeling they’d all be achy and unsteady on their feet once they dismounted for the night.

Luckily, they did have a small source of entertainment along the first leg of the journey. Watching Marco, Eren, and Krista show off was a bit fun. It was as if they were well aware of their growing boredom. Watching as the landscape changed minimally was also a nice touch. The wide open expanse of land provided a freeing experience, as they were quite literally in the middle of the wilderness. Hanji and Petra seemed to be carrying on their own conversations amidst the trip, but everyone else was content with their boredom. Maybe they felt as he did: relaxed. Being able to just trudge along at a leisurely pace at least ensured that if they weren’t able to enjoy the ride itself then they could enjoy not being put through absolute hell for the entire day.

When the sun began to streak its mellow streaks of setting in the sky, they began to approach when Levi thought was a round pen. The worn, rusted metal pieces of the gate began to come into view as Krista, Eren, and Marco began to turn the herd. This must have been a common stop along the journey. Having a good place to make sure the herd doesn’t wind up venturing off during the night was likely vital in their operation. Overall, it seemed like a well planned, and likely well taken, path to wherever their end destination would lead them.

“Alright, everyone,” Mike called out “we’ll be making camp here for the night. Dismount and begin preparing.” While Mike and Marco stayed at the sides of the round pen entrance, Eren and Krista set to making camp. As always, watching them dismount cause Levi to groan. There was no way in hell it was going to be that easy for them when he was practically numb from the waist down. It was going to take a lot of walking to get his blood circulating again. Proving his assumption, when he began to dismount he felt his knee buckle under his weight. Luckily Renegade was there to take the brunt of his fumble. 

Each of them began to unpack their things and offer help to Eren and Krista as they began to assemble the tents. Lighting a fire, however, was less his area so he let Ymir enjoy her go at it. Staking the tents into the ground was one part of the construction that Levi knew he could handle, so volunteering to beat the shit out of metal stakes until they punctured the tough ground was an opportune choice. It also let him vent some frustrations. Once they finished with getting the basics down Levi noticed that all the tents were spread out in a crescent around the fire, yet each one was separated from one another with a span of four or five yards. Encompassing the entire opening of the camp by blocking off the opening of the round pen was pretty smart.    
  
Horses had been tied to the round pen slats, and they were free to unpack a bit. Figuring out their sleeping arrangements, however, wasn’t difficult when one took one glance around the campfire. Levi chuckled under his breath when he began to notice it but decided not to say a word as it may not have been the case. Last thing he needed to do was make an ass outta himself for the umpteenth time since getting off the plane from New York. Eating provided a pretty nice touch to the evening, but Levi was more thankful for the fact that while he was seated nothing was moving beneath him.

“So, how are y’all feeling after the first bit?” Mike inquired curiously.

Jean sighed “Pretty sure my ass is numb, and my knees are jell-o.” 

Marco couldn’t help his laugh “Haha, you’ll get used to that.”

“Tomorrow we’ll camp a little earlier,” Mike announced “and then I’ll go hunting for dinner.”

Everyone nodded as Levi fought back a yawn, so Eren leaned over to whisper “You tired?”

“Dog ass tired,” Levi groaned as he took a sip of his water “but at the same time I feel like I haven’t done a damn thing to warrant being this tired.” 

“Pretty normal for the first time,” Eren snickered as he stood to light a small gas lantern “so let’s take a walk and get some blood circulating.” Not one to object to the offer, Levi gladly finished his dinner and accepted Eren’s invitation. He didn’t know where they were supposed to go, or even how far, but any time with Eren at his side was bound to be good. While everyone else was headed to bed, or preparing to debate their tent assignments, Eren slung a leather holster around his hips and ensured his pistol was secured on his left side. Like hell he was walking anywhere at night without it. Levi understand the sentiment, he echoed it, but he had to admit that it added to his infuriating ruggedly handsome charm. 

Taking his hand, Levi allowed Eren to lead the way out across the open prairie. Walking hand-in-hand, Levi and Eren took their time strolling across the landscape. Due to the darkness, Levi at least got to cheat a bit in his logic. Sticking closer to Eren had no downside and every upside in the world, so he inched as close as he could be without it impeding Eren’s range of motion. Shortly, they came out to a small bluff that rose a measly few feet above the ground. The jutting rock provided a perfect space for them to stand as they began to come to a stop. Eren bent to place the lantern on the ground before wrapping himself around Levi from behind.

Staring up at the twinkling night sky as he leaned back into Eren, Levi exhaled contentedly “The stars are beautiful out here. I’ve not really gotten to just look. Views like this damn sure don’t come with New York.”

Tugging Levi back, Eren urged him to lie down “That’s for sure, c’mon, why don’t you lie down with me?”    
  
“Okay,” Levi answered softly. Obliging the request, Levi stretched out on his back and laid his head on Eren’s chest. There was a breeze, chilling down the night air, but being against Eren was more than warmth, it was security and safety. As he looked up, Eren’s fingers began to calmly weave through his hair. A comforting gesture though it may have been, Levi found himself a bit starved for the gentle affection.

“So,” Eren began quietly “you go back home in a few days. Are you ready?”

Levi found himself unsure “In some ways, yes, as I need to make sure my apartment is in one piece. In other ways, not really, I don’t want to go back to work and sink into endless disasters and lost causes.”

“I’m sure she won’t have completely wrecked the place,” Eren offered with a slight smile.  
  
“Can never be too sure,” Levi grumbled “the girl is a firecracker. She did say that she’s jealous of me though, so maybe I’ll bring her out here for her birthday. Even though it’s a lot of work, it’s honest work, and at the end of the day you love what you do. I’m sure she’d really appreciate the experience.”

Smile widening, Eren nodded “Sure do. It’s not a way of life for everyone, but it’s definitely the life for me. Lord knows I’d buckle under the stress of your life if I had it.”

“You know, sometimes I think I’m going to, to be honest. I like helping people, but it’s not always that cut and dry,” Levi explained before placing a hand on Eren’s jaw “but, for what it’s worth, I don’t think you’d buckle. You’re pretty tough, Eren.”

“Hmm, sometimes I am,” Eren shrugged, placing a kiss to Levi’s palm “I appreciate it though. C’mon, let’s get back to the camp. You’re getting tired, and I can hear it in your voice.” Brow furrowing, Levi had to oppose the idea for a moment. It wasn’t that he was getting tired, hell, he was tired before. Maybe it was just the fact he was able to relax so deeply being in Eren’s arms. The scent of Eren’s cologne lingered on his skin, and the warmth that he exuded just lured him to comfort. Okay, he also smelt a bit like horse too….but he was coming around to liking that bit too. Listening to his heartbeat had given him some insight as to how he felt lying there with him, but if it was truly time to leave then he could agree to that.

Being with Eren had soothed him enough to placate him. He’d never felt so open and at ease with another person. It wasn’t like he was laying under the stars with a guy and dreaming of what could be back home. No, this was specific to Eren. Only Eren had that ability over him, and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t like he truly cared either. All that mattered was that he got to enjoy his time with Eren, and that Eren thought the same of their shared time. Likely, everyone would be asleep when they got back to camp, so at least they’d be able to have that time to themselves as well. After all, Levi had a plan to enact.

On the edge of camp, Eren led Levi into their tent for the night. Inside, Levi had to admit there was more room than he’d thought there’d be. Rather roomy, Levi decided it couldn’t be the worst thing in the world to sleep in…especially not when he got Eren. When Eren came to mind, Levi turned to watch Eren unzipping sleeping bags and spreading them atop the tent floor. With red and black patterned plaid fleece inside to keep them warm, Levi figured it was a decent idea. He hadn’t expected them to be sleeping directly at each other’s side, so just the thought made his skin prick. 

Figuring it best to get ready to sleep, Levi stepped closer to the sleeping area. Unzipping his boots, Levi opted to leave them by the door of the tent so that they’d be out of the way. When he turned back, Levi was met with a sight that would serve to have the air ripped from his lungs. Watching as Eren stripped down, his eyes were glued to the cowboy’s perfectly sculpted body. Toned muscle in his back rippled as he tugged his shirt over his head and hung his hat from the hook on the end of the glowstick hanging down in the center of the tent. Shimmying out of his pants, leaving him clad only in a pair of clingy emerald boxer briefs and black socks, Levi found his jaw resting on the ground.

_“Goddamn,”_ Levi whispered under his breath as he chewed on the corner of his lip. Almost forgetting to get out of his own clothes, Levi scrambled back when Eren turned to catch his gaze. Smirking devilishly, Eren reached out to drag him flush to his broad chest. 

Arm slipping to his hip, Eren pressed a kiss to his jaw before whispering lowly “You jus’ love staring at me, huh? Jokes on you, Levi, I _always_ noticed how your eyes lingered on me when I wasn’t wearing a shirt on the ranch. Now, it’s my turn. How about we get you ready for bed?”

Shivering at his words, Levi just nodded “Mhmmm.” Allowing Eren to pull his thin shirt over his head, Levi stood still before Eren was yanking him off balance when tugging him forward by the button of his jeans. Deciding that he could get quite used to Eren undressing him, Levi just let Eren continue with jerking his jeans to his ankles. Stepping out of them and discarding his socks near the door, Levi was down to just his eggplant purple boxer briefs. 

“Don’t worry,” Eren hummed as he pulled Levi back to him “that mark’s got a day left on it I reckon.”

Quirking a brow, Levi flashed a wolfish smirk “No, _it doesn’t,_ Eren.” Throwing his arms around Eren’s neck, Levi stole Eren’s lip in a heated fervor. He wasn’t about to wait any longer to have what he wanted when it was within his grasp. Not nearly enough to surprise Eren, he gladly gave into the desire Levi was so clearly ruled by. Lifting Levi by the thighs, Eren decided to take the lead of things and roll into their bed for the night. A light yelp of shock sounded from Levi’s mouth at being picked up, but he didn’t mind it when Eren immediately placed him back on the ground carefully. Back to the ground, Eren hovering above him, eyes darkened with a carnal urge, Levi couldn’t help but shudder.

“You just wanted this now, huh? You seemed so tired,” Eren teased as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Levi lifted his foot, running it up Eren’s thigh “Mhmm, only a little tired, really. I’m sure this will help me sleep.”   
  
Straightening as Levi’s foot skimmed to his groin, Eren flashed him a bright smile “Alright, Sugar, as you wish, but you either gotta be quiet…or I gotta  _ make _ ya be quiet.”

“Ooh, don’t threaten me with a show of power, Eren,” Levi purred as he sat up to dip a hand down his chest “because I  _ get off  _ on that. If you want quiet, you’re gonna have to mute me yourself.”

Inhaling sharply through his nose, Eren grit his teeth before slinging Levi back to the ground “Duly noted, darlin’. Now, _ behave.” _

_ “Yes, sir,”  _ Levi quipped with a wink before surrendering himself to Eren’s kiss. Drowning in the heat of Eren’s body atop his own as they deepened their kiss. Endorphins flooded his bloodstream, but a fire roared in his gut at the slightest touch of Eren’s hands. Feeling the rough palms moving over his stomach forced him to arch his back to give Eren more room to work with. God, he craved his passion more than he’d ever known he could lust after another person. Why kind of backwoods cowboy magic did Eren possess? Because, whatever it was, had Eren able to play him like a fiddle. All he had to do was vibrate the strings.

Keeping himself quiet was a skill he knew, thanks to living with Isabel, but in this case he wasn’t able to do anything but free himself of inhibition. Eren’s scorching kisses trailed down his throat, to his collarbones, before pausing to tease his chest. Mouth over his nipple, teeth nipping the sensitive, risen flesh, Eren drew a surprisingly wanton moan from his lips. Immediately, Eren’s hand moved to Levi’s mouth in an effort to silence him. Taking it more as a challenge to tease him in return, Levi’s affinity for cleanliness jumped out the window. Licking up Eren’s palm caused Eren to immediately recoil before glancing up to him as he shook his head.

“Damn, baby,” Eren cursed under his breath “you’re gonna test my composure at each fuckin’ turn, ain’t you?” At the rhetorical question, Levi just snickered before reaching down to place a single index finger beneath Eren’s jaw. Dragging him back up to him, Levi captured his lips, ensuring he tugged Eren’s lip in his teeth before going back for more. Eren had no idea what he was in for, but Levi was more than willing to show him what he wanted and how. The time for embarrassing moments wasn’t anywhere to be found for Levi when it came to sex. He’d come to terms that sex was dirty business that wasn’t always serious a long time ago.

Ready to get down to dirty business, Levi looped his ankles around Eren’s hips as he settled between his splayed thighs. Roaming his fingers into Eren’s delightfully messy hair, Levi’s voraciousness began to show itself as he began to rock his hips. More than willing to follow, Eren gave into the direction and met Levi’s fervor with a low growl smothered into their fiery kiss. Breaking the kiss to mark him, leaving bruises and bitemarks riddled on his snowy skin, Eren ensured the tendon of Levi’s throat was the evidence of him. Leaving the darkened marks along the most erogenous zones on Levi’s body was a testament to Eren’s observations. Inner thighs, collarbone, ensuring a nibble on his ear, all places he knew that made Levi’s body quake beneath his touch got his added touch.

Foreplay seemed to be Eren’s talent, but there was one thing that he couldn’t do. Levi’s lip was in serious danger of being split by his canine tooth as he bit down to keep himself from making too much noise. His fingers clawed into the sleeping bags as Eren’s mouth began to explore past the elastic band resting low on his hips. 

_ “God, Eren!~” _ Levi gasped as Eren’s fingers skimmed playfully over his cock through the taut fabric of his boxers.

Licking his lips before he cast his lustful gaze to Levi, Eren clicked his teeth “Tch, what did I tell you about being quiet? We may have to find something to gag you.”

Taking that low growl as incentive, Levi reached down to place a hand on Eren’s cheek “I never gag, Eren. Would you like to find out why?”

Interest piqued, Eren moved to loom over him “Yeah? I think so.”

Shoving Eren off him and climbing into his lap, Levi whispered against his ear “I promise I’ll be quiet….but  _ you  _ won’t be.” Pressing a kiss to his skin, Levi began to trail featherlight kisses down Eren’s body. Eren’s build nearly had his mouth watering as he got to have him beneath his tongue. Just hearing Eren’s breath hitch was enough to give him a chill. Pure arousal rushed him as he moved lower down Eren’s stomach, following the faint trail of  hair to his boxers. Perhaps they called it a happy trail because getting to see it made him absolutely fucking giddy. Mouthing at his hips, Levi took his time making sure that Eren was more than ready for his actions. Taking the band of Eren’s boxers in his teeth, Levi began to drag them down Eren’s incredibly toned thighs. 

Flinging Eren’s boxers behind him, Levi returned to stare at Eren’s body. Gods be damned if that man couldn’t be considered one. Lavishing Eren’s skin with nips and soft kisses, he began to take his first testing action by running the flat of his tongue up the underside of Eren’s cock. Instantly, Eren’s body tensed as a low moan began to sound in the tent. In the next moment, Eren was correcting himself, but it had been instinctual at Levi’s teasing lap. Proving himself to be right, Levi looked up to wink before returning his attention to Eren’s cock. 

At the rate he was losing himself in, an overwhelming daze of actions would push him beautifully. It was clear to him then that Eren brought out something primal in him, something driven purely by base instinct to satisfy and be satisfied. Giving Eren the first climax of the night by sucking him off sounded to be the perfect first step in his plan to claim what was owed to him. There was soft moan from Eren's lips, yet again, as Levi slid his tongue from the base of his shaft to the head, making teasingly slow motions up his stomach and down to his hips with his hands along the trail.

Sucking gently on the head as his dull fingernails dug into his hips, Levi gave Eren some conflicting sensations. Much to his surprise, Eren was far more aroused as his fingernails scraped his skin. Come to think of it, it’d happened in the cabin too. Perhaps Eren liked a bit of pain with his pleasure. Deciding to give him exactly that, Levi trailed up his length his while Eren was left letting out a few mewls. Before he stopped teasing him, Eren fingers tangled into the longer strands of his hair, an act he appreciated. A guttural sound escaped his throat as he leaned up on his elbows and watched Levi sink down over his cock taking more of his length between his lips. His head rolled back, struggling to keep the mounting pleasure at bay while his fingers tightened almost painfully in Levi's hair. Eren was coming unglued, and he’d only just begun. 

Eren felt himself bump against the back of his throat as Levi's pace gradually quickened and his hips began to move instinctively, thrusting to matching Levi’s movements. Eren guided levi into a faster rhythm as strangled groans and almost incoherent uttered praises fell from his lips despite every urge possible to conceal them. Levi wasn’t about to stop him either; it was music to his ears. If anyone else heard him, then he could just say his reputation proceeds him and move on with the day. During the flurry of Levi’s sinful acts, Eren could feel himself slipping, drowning in the pleasure rapidly assaulting his body. It was too good much too quick.

Attempting a strangled sentence as he felt his muscles clenching at his impending climax, Eren was going to warn Levi but couldn’t even make it through the sentence. Levi had already known, so he pushed harder by hollowing his cheeks and tightening his grip on his hips. Levi hadn't pulled away from him at all during the climax, instead he'd sucked and swallowed around him which made for an easier clean up in the tent. Wiping his lips with a thumb before grinning, Levi looked up to Eren to see his chest heaving with breath. Ghosting his fingers around his thighs, littering his lower stomach with fiery kisses and little nips, levi busied himself drawing more from Eren as he worked his way up his body. 

“Sorry to make it so quick,” Levi teased as he glided a finger down Eren’s chest “but I want you at your peak shape in order to get me off.”

Brows knitting, Eren panted “Sweetheart, what kinda shitty stamina do you think I got? City boys must be a damn sorry lay.” Recouping to turn on his side, Eren smirked “What you got in mind though, huh? Cause I got everything I need in that red bag over there in my pack.”

“Oh, so you came prepared,” Levi teased, stealing a kiss “perfect. I wonder what goodies you have for me.” Getting to his feet, Eren decided to saunter over to his bag to grab the roll of condoms and the bottle of lubricant he’d brought along. Staring at the query, Levi hummed in delight “And you even brought more than one, why, Eren Jaeger, are you hopeful......or  _ practical?” _

At the glimmer in his eyes, Eren scoffed “By the look on your face? Practical. Can’t blame me for wanting to be prepared or eager.”

“Not at  _ all,” _ Levi purred before shoving him back to the ground. Removing his boxers, Levi tossed them aside and crawled to his place in Eren’s lap. Outright staring at Levi’s brazenness, Eren immediately began rousing him. Kissing his throat, fingers roaming to his hips before dropping back to squeeze his ass, and letting Levi make any sound his heart desired had Eren beyond elated. Being able to survey every delightful inch of Levi’s lithe body had him already entranced. Losing himself in Eren’s intense fervor was more than wanted, it was needed and Levi knew exactly how to begin. Raking his fingers in Eren’s hair as he kissed across his skin, Levi leaned back to allow him more room to work with. Dropping his hand from Levi, Eren searched blindly for the bottle of lubricant he’d brought along on the trip.

Upon locating the bottle, he did his best to pop the cap of the bottle with his thumb. He was too busy tasting Levi to care about fumbling, and it appeared to all the world that Levi wanted him to hurry anyway with the way he desperately sought out more of Eren’s touch. Not being one to disappoint, Eren was about to break their kiss in order to ask Levi to readjust, but Levi had another plan in mind. Shoving Eren back, Levi placed his hands on Eren’s chest and took the bottle from his hands. Deciding to make a show of it, Levi rocked his hips a bit under the guise of getting more comfortable. Watching Eren clench his jaw as his back arched just slightly off the ground was the exact reaction he’d hoped to garner from the act. After all, he wanted all of Eren’s attention focused solely on him.

Content to watch Levi, Eren sat up a bit on his forearms before running a hand up Levi’s stomach. Feeling out the rise and fall of his muscle, Eren kept his eyes glued to the spectacle taking place. Preparing himself, Levi pushing back against the lubricated finger twisting about inside himself as he bit his lip to keep the many strangled moans from exiting his throat. Beginning gently with a slow thrust and movement of his hips, the action was beginning to drag Eren’s ability to keep himself calm through the dirt. Sitting back and seeing the pleasure etching into his gorgeous alabaster features, moaning half syllables of his name, Eren wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d be able to sit idly on his hands.

As Levi added another finger, increasing his actions, Eren’s composure was beginning to fade much more rapidly. Rocking his hips back onto the intruding fingers, Levi’s breathing became much more ragged, his body shook, and Eren’s name finally rolled off his tongue. All of Eren’s muscles tensed. If this was a test then he knew he was about to fail it. Sitting up completely, Eren figured it’d be a waste to not help him out a bit. Grazing his teeth over Levi’s throat, Eren pushed Levi a bit harder in his rhythm as he gave a sudden buck of his hips. A sharp mewl broke its way free of his throat, but Eren quickly had a method to ensure that it wouldn’t be heard. Drowning out Levi’s breathy moans, Eren claimed his lips and deepened their kiss within an instant.

Opting to take over completely, Eren slathered his fingers in the lubricant, as Levi had kept the bottle open at his side, and waited for Levi to retract before acting. Reaching back to enter two fingers into him, Eren ensured that he’d follow the pace Levi  had already set for him. Stretching the area appropriately, Eren rubbed against the muscular walls of his body and waiting until he’d driven a perfect thrust to Levi’s prostate before going any further. Feeling Levi’s entire body tremble in his lap, his fingernails dig their way into his shoulders, he knew it wouldn’t take much longer. With a couple more well aimed thrusts and a bit more widening, Eren entered a third finger just to make sure he was completely prepared.

After withdrawing his fingers, Levi beat him to the condom and placed a hand on his collarbones. Urging him back once again, Eren obeyed and laid back to watch Levi slide back. Placing the corner of the foil wrapper in his teeth, Levi ripped open the condom wrapper and spat the remnants onto the floor of the tent. Rolling the thin latex over Eren’s cock, Levi slicked on an extra layer of lubricant before sinking over his length with a shuddering gasp.Doing so carefully, Levi moved slowly as to acclimate himself. Once he was fully adjusted he raised his hips and sank his weight back down experimentally as Eren hissed through gritted teeth at the sensation. Steadying himself, Levi braced his hands on Eren’s chest and gave another experimental rock of his hips. At Eren’s strangled inhale, Levi knew he had him.

Hands snapping to Levi’s hips to put more force behind the fall of his hips, Eren urged along Levi’s rhythm. Following along, the roll of his body and rock of his rock of his hips fell in time with the subtle rise of Eren’s. Creating a sweat inducing rhythm when it was 50 degrees outside seemed to be getting easier with each passing second. Inside the tent, the air was stifling as it filled with the musky scent of sex and lingering pheromones. Nothing of it mattered, however, as each was too far lost in the throes of bliss to care about anything but each other’s bodies and the overwhelming rush of endorphins coursing through their veins. Craving each other so desperately, seeking out the confirmation of the feeling his hips, Eren sat up to gorge himself on Levi.

During the  sloppy connection of lips, as they fought for each breath, Levi threw his arms around Eren’s neck, and Eren set to fanning the flames of their passion further. Pushing themselves closer to climax, Levi’s thighs began to burn while his hips began to falter. Reaching between them, Eren coiled a hand around his cock while the other stayed firmly planted on his hips. Ushering him along with the buck of his hips and tandem strokes of his cock, Eren forced Levi to his climax within just a few more moments. There wasn’t a care in the world as he spilled over Eren’s hand, or how the only way to prevent him from moaning Eren’s name was to bite at the crook of his neck. 

It seemed the bite had a profound effect on Eren as the grip on his hip had tightened. Riding out his orgasm high was serving to return Eren’s favor. Figuring there was one thing he could do to drastically push him, Levi overplayed a moan directly into Eren’s ear while his fingers knotted in his hair.

Dragging down Levi’s hips harder with the following thrust, Eren’s strangled curses as he rapidly approached climax sent shivers racing over Levi’s skin. Just a few thrusts more and Eren followed suit, climaxing with a moan of Levi’s name on his tongue just as he’d hoped. 

Collapsing back, Eren fought for his breath as Levi laid atop his chest. For a moment, basking in their filth was exactly how Levi wanted his afterglow. Seeing Eren’s molar to molar smile was a godly benefit of it, as his eyes glimmered just as the sheen of sweat did on his skin. Giving him a smack on the ass as a way of telling him to hop up, Eren smirked and began to clean things up the best they could. Luckily, Eren knew a secret that Levi didn’t yet, so he had his ways of doing things. Being able to clean themselves off was one thankful measure at least, but when he’d be able to actually take a shower? Levi had no clue.

Upon Eren’s return, he grabbed his hat from it’s hook and placed it atop Levi’s head “Now _that_ ride deserves a buckle, Cowboy.”

_“Yeehaw,”_ Levi teased with a broad grin “I’ll take that. Told you nothing I ride ever complains.”

Brow arching, Eren nodded “Definitely natural talent, and beyond well worth the wait. Mmm.”

Laughing as Eren tugged him close, Levi placed a hand on his jaw before kissing him sweetly “Glad you think so, and I was right; I’m completely worn out.”

“Good, maybe you’ll sleep alright,” Eren yawned as he laid back down “but you may wanna stick close. Gets pretty cold during the night.” Levi rolled his eyes and placed Eren’s hat on his head before snuggling closer. It’d been a long time since he willingly cuddled with a man he’d slept with, but Eren’s playful teasing was one of the things he just couldn’t resist. Eren’s charm and wit would be the death of him yet, but at least it was a death he’d enjoy along the way.


	11. Defeat

Before it even felt as if he’d slept for a handful of hours, Levi was being woken. Granted, he was being woken by the gentlest caresses from a roguish cowboy with a lazy smile that could still outshine a supernova. Could he be entirely angry about getting only a couple hours of sleep when Eren was so sensually gliding his fingertips down his spine and over his bare hip? No, in fact, he couldn’t be angry in the slightest. Fighting a yawn, Levi turned over to face Eren. Met with bedraggled shaggy hair sticking up and around in nearly every direction possible, Levi couldn’t resist a snicker at the unkempt man. He’d never really seen Eren with a so much as a single hair out of place.

“Mornin’, you sleep alright?” Eren whispered as twisted a tendril of Levi’s hair around his finger.

Nodding, Levi answered “Eh, could have been better. Not exactly my memory foam comfort level.”

“Poor thing,” he chuckled teasingly in response “but we’ll have to be going soon. Gotta get out before the sun hits her peak. It’ll start heating up soon, and we’ll wanna be farther ways out before that point.”

“I’ve not the slightest bit what that means, but okay,” Levi replied as he placed a hand to Eren’s bare chest. He’d almost forgotten that they were both still completely naked from their bedtime romp. Skimming his fingertips down Eren’s stomach, he couldn’t retain his desire to indulge himself in the few moments of privacy they had left. So they weren’t exactly perfectly groomed, it didn’t matter. He just wished to claim their few moments left. Chewing on his lip as he cast his gaze from Eren’s stomach back to his beautifully dangerous gaze, Levi didn’t have to do more than open his mouth. Eren seemed to have sensed his desire, or maybe it was a sentiment he, too, echoed. 

Capturing Levi’s lips tenderly, hand resting on his jaw to pull him forward just slightly, Eren’s tempting kiss lingered longer than anticipated. Gorging themselves in a bit of each other, Levi opted to drag Eren atop him. Not one to deny such a request, Eren moved swiftly to hover over him. Slipping a hand to Eren’s lower back, Levi urged Eren to let the space between them dissipate while pulling him down. What was a little bit of fun at dawn? 

Pulling away from the kiss with a nibble at Levi’s lip, Eren hummed lowly “Damn, wakin’ you up comes with perks. I like it.”

“Too bad I’ve to sit in a saddle for the next umpteen hours,” Levi grumbled “or else the perks would be much more….interesting.”

Quirking a brow, Eren responded with a click of his teeth “Tsk, don’t tease a man before the sun’s risen. Besides, I got a surprise for everyone tonight.”

“Do tell,” Levi purred.

Eren shook his head “Nah, that’s one for everyone, but I promise you’ll enjoy it too. Now that we’ve enjoyed ourselves a bit, how about we get ready for the day?”

Rolling his eyes back, Levi groaned “Ugh, fine. I’m going. Let’s get it over with.”

“You feel alright?” Eren questioned, as he rolled onto his back before getting to his feet. “I mean, aside from the usual grouchiness and general disdain?” 

Begrudgingly getting dressed for the day, Levi mumbled “Fine, fine. It’s fine.” The harshness of the air on his rapidly cooling skin was more annoyance than anything else. Having lost the warmth of Eren’s body next to his own, he was going to be a bit cool until he managed to get dressed. Somehow, Eren managed to get dressed quicker than him and made his exit, but not without a delicate kiss to Levi’s cheek. Of course, there were things that Eren needed to see to, and he’d made the trek more than once. It only made sense, once he’d actually thought about it, that Eren was able to get in and out rather quickly.

When he finished dressing, Levi began to start packing things up neatly. Eren hadn’t left much disarray, but gathering up his things was still imperative to make the transition from tent to horseback easier. Moving things outside the tent, Levi was surprised to see that everyone else was up and moving about themselves. Perhaps it wasn’t just the fact everyone was up, but the fact that everyone seemed to be smiling and genuinely enjoying be awake before the sun was even up. It was then that it struck him; everyone was paired off with someone else. There was no way in hell it had gone down exactly like that, but with each passing second he observed it seemed all the world that it had. 

Seeing everyone essentially pair off at the bar had been one thing, but this was something else. Jean was staring up at Marco, stars glittering in his eyes, as he moved around assisting with dissembling the tents. Ymir wasn’t even attempting to hide her lecherous gaze towards Krista while the blonde bent and pulled the stakes from the ground. Mike and Erwin were chatting casually, but the fact Erwin kept touching Mike’s forearm during the exchange only led him to the conclusion they were doing something behind closed doors, and it was likely each other. There was always Hanji and Petra, but everything else could be seen when examined, some more easily than others.

After Levi managed to haul everything out, he sat down at the remnants of the doused fire. Instant coffee was offered but politely declined. The last thing he wanted was fake ass coffee. 

As he took a seat at Jean’s left, Jean blurted “So, now that we’re all here, I’m just gonna come right out and say it. Are we all fucking the cow folk, or is it just me?”

Petra’s sudden laugh took them all off guard “Ahaha! I knew it! You were all too cuddly, even Levi, and by that I mean he smiled.”

Rolling his eyes at the observation, Levi scoffed “Fuck you. I smile without getting laid.”

Erwin snickered “No, you really don’t. I’ve seen you immediately post-lay, and it is one of few times you smile with the other involving Is. Besides, Levi, those of us who were up longer than the 30 minutes after we set up camp are well aware that Eren’s name coming from your mouth meant the name wasn’t the only thing doing so.”

Eyes rounding in surprise at being called out for his volume, Levi’s skin began to also take a deep rose shade “Oh, eat me!”

“Think Eren did enough of that,” Mike retorted with an impish smirk.

Deciding for a little scare as he returned, Eren took a seat at Levi’s side “Told you, Levi, to watch your mouth.”

Huffing, Levi folded his arms over his chest “Mhmm, don’t recall you saying that when my mouth was doing  _ far more _ than saying your name, hmm?”

“Guilty,” Eren shrugged “but it seems we’ve all had our share of fun for one trip.”

Once everything had been packed up, Marco sighed “All of you are the worst. You couldn’t have settled for doing it back at the ranch like civilized folk? Whatever. Let’s just get a move on. We’ve got a good bit of ground to cover if we want to reach the midpoint.” More than ready to move both past the subject and the area, Levi quickly rose to his feet and located Renegade near the pen. Tied back to the slats, Renegade awaited him fully tacked and ready to go. It must have been Eren’s work, but nonetheless he untied his equine partner while others did the same. The gesture was a sweet one, and so was the fact Eren appeared to be right behind him. Offering him a hand to get up in the saddle, Eren assisted him with a push. Easily swinging himself into Titan’s saddle, Eren came up to Levi’s side. 

For a few moments they got to enjoy walking side by side, before Eren leaned closer “Hey, I gotta ride ahead with Marco to keep our heads separate. We’re gonna round out certain numbers, so you’ll be with everyone else until you all catch up to us.”

Levi nodded “Okay, I’m not going to fall off or anything.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Eren teased “aren’t ya gonna miss me?”

With a huff, Levi gave Eren a quick reply “Fall off a cliff, Eren.”

Yelling over to them, Erwin snickered “That means he will, but you’re around other people which means that he won’t just come right out and say it.”

“Thank you, Levi-Translate,” Eren chuckled.

“No problem,” Erwin shrugged “but get used to it. He never says what he really wants to unless no one else can hear him.”

“God, I hate you both,” Levi grumbled as he rolled his eyes. “Privacy is an important thing!”

Leaning closer to him, Eren cooed “Do I get anything before I leave?”

Pausing only for a dramatic effect, Levi hummed “Hmm, a healthy dose of  _ nope.” _

“Ouch,” Eren pouted. Quickly darting his eyes around the area, Levi scanned his friend’s faces. Noticing they were no longer paying the two of them much attention, Levi leaned over to grab Eren’s shirt. Jerking him nearly off the side of the saddle, Levi grabbed Eren and kissed him swiftly.

“Be safe,” Levi whispered before stealing another kiss.

Eren smirked victoriously “Mmm, sure will. See ya shortly. C’mon, Marco, say bye to your princess and let’s get to work.” Marco readily flung up a middle finger before spurring his horse to a gallop once away from Jean. Eren quickly followed suit, and Levi watched as they both rode off to wherever their destination lie. It came to mind then, that he was going to have to leave him in a few days. Wouldn’t it be so cruel, for life to place the first person he’d ever connected with in a temporary place? How was he going to handle that. The one person he was longing to have, could never be his. There was no illusion to be under, as far as he was concerned, with the idea of being able to have Eren. 

Perhaps it was karma. What he’d done to deserve it, who knew. At least he could just continue to take Isabel’s advice and enjoy the small things. During the ride there was a nice breeze, and the temperature was relaxing. It was going to be a long day, even longer without Eren or Marco’s cheeky banter to keep things interesting. He began to wonder what the possibility of a shower was going to be like as they waded through several creeks. They’d likely tell him to hop in a damn creek….but after last night, anything would be alright. Sweat clung to his skin, and with each step Renegade took there was no doubt dirt collecting on his skin as well. Just the thought made him grimace in disgust. 

For hours, it just seemed to drag on and on. Only when they’d begun to see more pens in sight did everyone perk up a bit. Rusted metal wasn’t the only thing on the horizon, but a well built, two story, white farmhouse. A bar was just off to the right, and several pastures seemed set up which were likely only for the horses. It was located in the middle of nowhere, Eruyt Canyon, but it was breathtaking. Lack of interest and wishing the ride to be over aside, the wrap around porch and old porch swing made it all seem natural. To Levi, the house looked every bit as if belonged out there. 

“Surely you didn’t think we’d let you camp out all three days,” Marco drawled sweetly as he rode up. “Okay, we would, but there are groups who bring children out. C’mon, now, showers are waiting for you. One upstairs, one below. Your rooms are at our discretion, so come find us when you wanna unpack. Mike, why don’t we go hunt down some grub while Kris and Eren fence the herd? Levi, Eren’s gonna be waitin’ for ya if you don’t put your jaw up and come on.” He just huffed in response and urged Renegade to walk. Mike and Marco turned their horses off while Krista led them closer to the barn where they could unpack, untack, and enjoy time on their feet. Naturally, Krista allowed their cattle herd to merge while she turned out each horse to the corral out back.

Going inside for a bit, Levi grabbed his things and was directed to the room at the top of the stairs and immediately to the back left. The house was well taken care of, rustic decor of course, but it was comfortable. It’d be nice to be able to sleep in the bed after being on the ground. He’d not hated it, but having Eren next to him, hopefully, in the bed would be an immense comfort to his aching bones. As he stowed away his things, he could hear the scrambling about the house. Deciding it was best to just go look for Eren, Levi began to explore the sizable home before discovering no trace of Eren inside. Maybe Krista knew where he was?

Heading to the front room, Levi managed to catch Krista before she walked outside “Krista! Hey, do you know where Eren is?”

“Uh, they likely didn’t ride very long, so my bet is the creek out back. It leads to a pond, and do be careful not to fall in. It’s deep,” Krista warned with a smile before pushing open the screened door. 

Following her out, Levi just sighed “Uh, thanks?”

Gesturing out behind the barn, Krista snickered “It’s just out past the barn. Hook a right after the corral, but I’m pretty sure you’ll see it before then.” As Krista took off for the porch swing, where Ymir awaited, Levi took to heading back out to the barn. A walk wasn’t so bad, and he found he rather enjoyed taking in the surroundings. His legs had returned from their gelatinous state, so it was a bit refreshing to be out enjoying the weather. Even as he walked out back of the barn, ensuring to make a right turn at the corral, he could tell he’d made a good choice. 

The creek’s water was a stunning, rich azure and the trees just several paces behind it cast a shadow that kept the heat down. It was the perfect place to relax, and it seemed Eren thought so well. Hearing the splash and drips of the water, Levi inched closer to see that Eren was standing in the creek, up to his neck, and throwing his hair out of his face. Levi had to hold in a laugh; it seemed like a scene out of a bad shampoo commercial, only Eren wasn’t as graceful. As he stepped closer to the bank, he also paid heed to the fact Eren was also naked. Fantastic. Immediately, his porcelain skin began to accrue a lovely rosy hue.

“Hey, Pretty,” Eren called when he finally saw Levi standing on the bank next to his clothes. “What’cha doing out here? Figured you’d be clamoring for the shower.”

Levi shrugged “I’d rather wait them out and have as much hot water as I want.”

Eren nodded with cheeky grin “Smart boy. So, how’d you find me?”

“Krista,” Levi answered before his clearing his throat “but do you skinny dip in creeks often?”

“Meh, pretty often,” Eren snickered before swimming closer “feels good after a long ride. Join me?”

Glancing down to the outstretched hand, Levi shook his head “I prefer bathing indoors.”

“Didn’t say I was bathing,” Eren hummed “just coolin’ off with a good swim. C’mon, Levi, come in with me. You ain’t gotta strip down, but it’d make things a whole lot more fun.” What other shenanigans could he possibly get into? If Krista knew his affinity for skinny dipping, and that he’d gone to fine him, then it stood to reason that everyone would avoid the creek. Plus, most would be too busy relaxing to venture back out. On the off chance someone did approach, they’d see them to yell at them before they got close enough. While he wasn’t exactly the type to do something like it, wasn’t that the theme of the entire trip?

Stripping down to his boxers, Levi cautiously inched closer to the water. Eren walked out just enough to reveal the cut of his hips before lifting Levi up. Grinning, Eren squeezed his eyes shut and fell backwards. Levi’s heart nearly jumped into his mouth. How could he know Eren wanted to nearly drown him?! Though, jumping in rather than doing it slowly would get him acclimated to the water temperature much easier it was an immense shock to the system. Finding his a balance, Levi shook his hair and flung water to either side. Luckily, he’d managed to pelt Eren with some of it.    
  
“Not okay,” Levi huffed as he narrowed his eyes.

“Worked didn’t it? Now c’mon, get closer. I ain’t gonna throw ya again,” Eren enticed with a sultry stare. Giving in, a bit too readily, Levi swam closer and immediately felt his feet slip in the silt. It was getting deeper!

Levi’s eyes rounded in surprise “ _Whoa!_ That’s deeper than I thought it’d be!”

“Yeah, that’s why I like it,” Eren mentioned casually before dragging him close “now let me have you. You were awful cold this morning.”

Wrapping his arms over Eren’s neck, Levi apologized “Sorry, it’s a habit. I’m not a PDA type. I’m used to having to watch my public image.”

Eren nuzzled against his throat “Do you ever show emotion in public?”

“Honestly?” Levi sighed before answering “No. God forbid a camera see me doing so. That person would have their life pried into by unsavory people. They once tried to blackmail me with the thought that Isabel was a ‘woman of the evening.’ She got home late from a party, and I answered the door in my underwear. I had someone over, so she came in, grabbed some things, and left. She went to stay with a friend.”

“Wow,” Eren whistled as he moved to hold Levi’s gaze “they care that much about your life because of the cases you take?”

Levi nodded and clicked his teeth in derision “Tch, more than likely. I used to be an ADA for Los Angeles, Eren, that’s high profile. I tried a lot of criminals, and I could have made DA had I stayed. People think something must be up for me to have left such a high profile career to go to a private firm. I hate it, to be honest with you, I’m so tired of it. They think they can get dirt on you and it’ll discredit every trial you’ve ever won. Sometimes, they’re right. Good dirt on an attorney can tank their entire career and get guilty people released or retried.”

“If that ain’t shitty, shady business….” Eren began before chuckling “but then again you’re a lawyer. Name of the business and all that.”

“A defense lawyer at that,” Levi grinned “but I only take the cases I believe in. It’s still hard to play moral high ground. Nothing is ever as black and white as it seems.”

Scoffing, Eren shook his head “Hardly. There are some things left in the world that you don’t have to be skeptical about. Not all things need to be analyzed, some things do not have a rhyme or reason, and some things can’t be explained.” For a moment, puzzlement etched itself across Levi’s features. What in the hell could Eren mean when he’d said that?

Out of curiosity’s sake, Levi questioned “Oh, yeah? What’s that? Give me an example.”

Whispering his answer against Levi’s ear, Eren hummed “My feelings for you.”

Flabbergasted, Levi blurted out “Haha! Yeah, right. Eren you’ve known me not even two weeks. Those feelings are below the belt.”

“Some, no doubt, but not all,” Eren replied. “You’re an interesting man, and it’s a real shame you leave so soon.”

Levi shook his head “Then don’t think about it…like I’m doing.”

“But if that were the case,” Eren purred silkenly “I wouldn’t get to keep you on my mind or think of ways for you to enjoy the remaining time you have here.” 

Shivers shook his body as he registered the tone “Are you always this smooth?”

“Nah,” Eren grinned “hell, I mostly just say what comes to mind. So, c’mere, let’s have some fun. Make a good memory while you wait on everyone in the house to finish.” Gladly giving into Eren’s desire, Levi hummed delightedly as Eren’s lips claimed his own. True enough they were playing a dangerous game being so open, but with the intoxication of Eren’s kiss clouding his coherence there wasn’t much thought to be had. All he wished was for Eren’s hands resting on his hips to move a bit lower. Judging from the intensity of Eren’s deepening kiss, he had an inkling that Eren was a bit voracious himself. He seemed to have only one thing spinning in his mind, and it was Levi.

While Levi certainly enjoyed the graze of Eren’s teeth over his throat and the hand moving up his inner thigh, he couldn’t help but think back to what Eren had said. If Eren did somehow begin developing feelings for him, what did he plan on doing about them? A man like Eren wasn’t going to just give up. His strength of character was overwhelming and when he wanted something he chased it with nearly everything. Perseverance and determination were two virtues Eren seemed to possess in droves, but what did that mean for his affections? It wasn’t like either of even had free time with their jobs, and the distance between them was massive. Throwing it all away was the only option to be had, despite how much the mere thought burnt in the hollow of his chest. Taking what he could get would be the only solace.

“What’s wrong?” Eren whispered as he paused. “You’re spacing out.”

Levi shook his head, running his fingers through Eren’s tangled hair “It’s nothing; I promise.”  
  
“Don’t believe you for a second,” Eren replied before kissing him softly “but I suppose we should get outta the water ‘fore people come looking for us.”

“Okay,” Levi agreed in a low sigh, not entirely ready to leave the welcoming embrace. Getting out of the water came with its own chilly embrace, the nip of the air sliding against the water slicked on his skin reminded him that he definitely needed to put on all his clothes. Unlike Levi, Eren opted to strut out of the water and shimmy himself into his jeans. How he even managed to do that, Levi would never know. Wet skin and denim went together like a dry hand and jerking off. Eventually you’d get the desired result, but it was going to be an unpleasant struggle that took much longer than it should. 

As Eren noticed Levi pulling his clothes back on, he tossed Levi his pullover. Gladly taking it, Levi tugged on the shirt and walked back to the house with Eren’s hand in his own. Beads of water dripped down their twined fingers along the path, but neither paid it much mind. 


	12. Dirty Little Secrets

Inside, Eren told him to go shower before dinner once everyone had finished. Surprisingly, he’d been out with Eren the appropriate length of time and not a single person was waiting to use the shower. He did his best to enjoy the hot water washing away his aches and the grime residing on the top layer of his skin, but there was something bugging him about the events of earlier. Eren’s expression had seemed almost pained when he’d laughed at Eren’s foolish admission of feelings developing. Sure, it had been incredibly rude of him to not take Eren seriously, but how the hell was he supposed to handle that? It’d not even been two weeks, it was ludicrous, wasn’t it? Could he say that enough times to himself to invalidate his own feelings?   
  
Flinging his hair back from his face, Levi got out of the shower and toweled off quickly. Dinner was going to start without him if he didn’t hurry it up, so he darted to the room to change. Headed back downstairs, Levi was met with everyone around the dining room table, and a singular open seat next to Eren. Taking it, Levi sat and got comfortable at the table. Eren’s hand on his knee beneath the table would have normally been distracting, but there was comfort in his touch. Nothing else stemmed from the delicate touch, and Eren appeared every bit focused on dinner. Mike and Marco had killed a mule deer and spent most of the time butchering it. Much to his surprise, it wasn’t terrible.   
  
Ymir spoke up between eating “So, is this place just here for cattle drives or what?” 

Eren wiped the corners of his mouth before answering “Actually, this is where I was raised. This is my family house, and we just moved out to the ranch house to make things a bit easier on us all. The ranch was somethin’ my momma and I bought bought a couple years ago to expand. Only now….nevermind. We use it now when someone has to keep an eye on the heard or as a rest spot for drives. Just enjoy sleeping here for the night, because one more night after this then we’re back to the ranch which will mean y’all’s work will continue.”

“Which begs the question of who is doing that work while we’re gone,” Jean commented.   
  
Krista shrugged her shoulders “Well, who else, genius? Everyone back at the ranch.” As the conversation moved along through various topics, Levi didn’t feel much like conversing with everyone. He’d noted Eren’s visible apprehension and hesitation on the earlier topic; it was the same pained expression he’d made in the pond. His lips pulled down at the corners, the lines around his eyes creased, and he’d moved along as if it was just a hiccup in the back of his throat. There was something more to it all, there had to be. Eren was worried about something, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it except offer an ear to listen. He doubted Eren would actually take it, as he appeared every bit the man to not burden another with his problems.    
  
Before getting to their sleeping arrangements, Hanji and Petra opted to sleep in the front room so that everyone else would have separate rooms. They understood the urge to be alone with their time dependent lovers. Being given their privacy meant the world to each of them, so they all graciously thanked Hanji and Petra before disappearing for the night. Eren had taken him by the hand then, to lead him upstairs into the chocolate and cream bedroom awaiting them. Levi had recalled it being so plain, but he figured there just wasn’t much decor in mind for the bedrooms especially if Eren grew up in the home. 

Getting ready for bed, Levi stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Eren followed shortly thereafter, draping an arm over his hip and dragging his back flush to Eren’s chest. It was comforting being able to lie there and enjoy the warmth flowing to his extremities. Eren had been right about being a personal heater, he’d managed to keep him warm through the cold night, but he hoped that it’d continue.

“Don’t worry, tomorrow is a long day, so I ain’t got any ulterior motives,” Eren mentioned after pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder “I just wanna hold you.”

“Then let me turn around,” Levi muttered as he turned to face Eren. Replicating his hold, Levi slipped an arm around Eren and laid his head against his chest. Inhaling that scent on his skin would forever remind him of the outdoors and Eren’s ability to placate him with something so simple.   
  
Eren tightened his hold and inquired curiously “You prefer lyin’ on my chest?”

Levi nodded “Yeah….your heartbeat is soothing.” Voice low and features tinting rose at the admission, Levi posed “Plus, I can get more warmth this way. Can I ask you something though?”

“Anything,” Eren replied in a second.

Finding his voice, wondering if Eren would even tell him, Levi asked “What were you going to say at dinner? There was something on your mind.”

“Oh, that?” Eren laughed, brushing off the question “It was nothing.” He should’ve known that he wouldn’t tell him, but it wasn’t like he was going to say anything about it. It was Eren’s secret to keep, and Levi was leaving in a couple days. Would it really matter? He’d leave and knowing Eren’s thoughts wouldn’t really mean anything to a lawyer so busy he couldn’t breathe. It was his choice in the end to trust him or not, and he’d just made his choice. There was no pushing it any farther. 

“If you say so,” Levi sighed “but this house is so beautiful.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Eren answered with a hint of pride before kissing his forehead “now, c’mon, let’s get to sleep. We gotta be up real early.” How odd for Eren to be so evasive. It wasn’t normally like him, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. If Eren gave him shit about not being open, however, then he’d have this ammo to use too. His strength of mind soon gave out to his tired body. Riding, swimming, and the previous night’s amorous activities combined had him more than ready to sleep. Tossing and turning weren’t expected with sleeping in a bed and how exhausted he was, but he couldn’t quite fall into a deep sleep.  

Finally sighing and cracking open his eyes, Levi discovered that in the dark of the night Eren had slipped out. He’d not have thought much of it, until he saw the crack of the door allowing more than light to seep into the room. Voices could be heard harshly whispering downstairs. Deciding to see what all this secrecy was about, Levi crept stealthily downstairs. Petra and Hanji were stirring already, so he just placed an index finger over his lips and gestured to the closed doors of the dining room. Lights were on inside, and every one of the ranchers were discussing something together. Hanji was always one for gossip, and Petra was obviously keen on listening as well, so the three of them poised themselves for late night eavesdropping. 

“Eren, you almost slipped up!” Mike chastised in a harsh whisper.   
  
Krista didn’t sound too enthused either as she scoffed “Fuck, yeah, big mouth. What the fuck?!”   
  
Marco sighed softly “Dude, you gotta be more careful. If they find out we’re goin’ under then they’ll be not chance at all of comin’ outta this hole we’re in.” 

Frustrated groan tearing from his lips, Eren responded “Don’t you think that I, of all goddamn people, know that more than y’all?! Out of all of you I know it the hardest, but I’m doin’ all I can. We have a steady influx of revenue….what I don’t know is who we’re gonna have to pay to fix all this shit. Marco, did ya tell ‘em what we found out here on the ride up?” 

“It’s god near awful,” Marco began hesitantly “we’ve got wounded cows and heifers up on the hills. They got separated from the herd trying to chew on the sagebrush. Got some calves we’re gonna have to put down….they’re skin and bones. Sickly lil’ things that haven’t had access to water.”

“This land has been in family for too fuckin’ long, and I’ll be damned if it goes to those money grubbing snakes!” Eren near shouted, having to restrain himself.    
  
Krista grumbled “Keep your voice down! You wanna wake ‘em all?!”

“Awful hard to do that,” Eren grumbled “momma got another subpoena today. She called a little while ago. They’re sayin’ it ain’t our land ‘cause there’s no title or deed. We;ve been paying out grazing permit for years and just now these bastards want to say they’ve owned the land? Have mining rights we never gave? My fuckin’ left ass cheek. They want the oil ‘neath our feet, and they’ll take our livelihood with it tryin’ to get it. I don’t care how broke I go if it keeps them off my damn property.” Turning away from the door, silently creeping towards the sofa, the three of them stared at one another in disbelief. They were losing their land? Going under? No wonder Eren didn’t say anything. It was already eating him from the inside out.    
  
Petra’s brows knit “We’ve got to help them, Levi.” 

Hanji nodded along “There’s….we’ve all worked in different divisions. Getting forced off their land, killing their cattle….this company is gonna kill them too at this rate.”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose “You guys, it’s not our business. If they won’t tell us then they don’t want us involved. I want to help them too, but it’s not like we can do it behind their backs. We’d need all their records, law books, precedent, the company name, if they’ve retained council….there’s too much guess work to do it on our own, and we can’t very well admit to spying on them.”

“Are we just supposed to let them lose everything?!” Petra screeched unevenly. “Do you not care about Eren? We’ve seen the way you look at him, Levi, don’t you want to do all you can do for him? They could lose everything if we don’t help!”

In agreement, Hanji spoke softly “She’s right, Levi, we have to do something. You’re the best at what you do, so step up and help them. He needs you.”

“We can’t decide tonight,” Levi stated firmly “the moment we get back to the ranch we’ll talk to everyone, but I’ve gotta get back upstairs before Eren does. You two get to sleep. Act like nothing happened. See you two in the morning.” Ending their conversation there, Levi had to stalk back up to bed. Opting to stop by the bathroom first, he ensured that he wouldn’t need to get back up. Upon walking out, elbow covering his mouth as he yawned, Levi was met with Eren leaning against the wall.   
  
Stepping up to him, Eren tenderly placed a hand on his cheek “Hey, you okay?”

Knitting his brows, Levi swatted away his touch “Geez, I had to piss. What about you?” 

“Tid bit peckish was all,” Eren snickered as he held up a strip of deer jerk. 

Rolling his eyes, Levi nodded “Sure. Back to bed?”

“Definitely,” Eren agreed with a slight smirk “unless you had other plans?”

“Nope,” Levi answered before trotting back to the bedroom. Eren followed along at his side, crawling back into bed. Once in bed, Levi watched Eren with some curiosity as he chewed on some jerky. Leaning over to Eren, Levi took a small nibble at the end of the dehydrated meat. 

Eren grimaced “Hey! You _never_ steal a man’s jerky!” 

Quirking a brow, Levi snickered “Oh yeah? What happens if you do? ‘Cause I clearly did.”

Eating what was left, Eren hummed “Guess you’ll have to be punished then.”

Scoffing, Levi rolled his eyes playfully “Objection.”

“On what grounds, counselor?” Eren retorted with a smirk. Levi couldn’t help but laugh a bit.    
  
“You’ve seen one too many crime dramas,” Levi chuckled “and on the grounds that the accuser cannot be objective in his role to offer punishment.”

A bit perturbed, Eren rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly “Uh, mighta seen one or two, but you can’t very well determine your own punishment. Overruled.”

Pouting, Levi huffed “Rude. I had excellent terms.” Leaning closed to Eren, he smirked and skimmed a hand down his stomach “What if I was gonna say rigorous activity and release with the accuser?” 

“Damn,” Eren breathed lowly as Levi’s thumb flicked the band of his boxers “can I ask for that now? I’d have agreed to that.”

In thought, Levi hummed “Hmmm, nope!” Rolling over on his side, Levi responded “I mean, unless you get me to agree. You have three minutes.” 

“Fucking deal,” Eren growled before placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder. Rolling him onto his back, Eren gladly took the opportunity presented to him. Lifting his chin and kissing him swiftly, Levi was enjoying Eren’s attempt to rouse him. He may not have wanted to say it was working, but with the way Eren’s hands soared across his body there wasn’t any denying it. His kiss was always so sweet, so entrancing, but when his lips dipped to his throat he was sold. Leaving a body wracking shiver in his wake, Eren chuckled and continued in his quest of marking down Levi’s stomach. 

Laying back and enjoying Eren’s mouth on his skin, Levi arched his back and gave Eren more to roam. The devil’s temptation had nothing on Eren, not with the way he looked up to him when his teeth skimmed over his hip. Just a single kiss could light a wildfire in the depths of his soul. Gorgeous demon’s eyes and sinful smirk would be the death of him; Eren Jaeger wasn’t ever going to compare to anyone else. Having slept together only once, and yet he still could make him so weak within a couple minutes. Whatever power he possessed, he didn’t know, but Levi wasn’t going to deny or argue it. 

Slipping his hand past Levi’s boxers, Eren connected his lips to Levi’s in hopes of silencing him. Breath quickly left his lungs as Eren’s hand coiled around his cock giving a teasing stroke. Tugging Eren’s lip in his teeth, Levi sought to indulge himself in Eren’s taste.

The moment a soft knock sounded at the door, Levi whined “Eren, I swear to god!”

Wincing, Eren kissed him sweetly “Forgive me. I have to.” Getting off the bed, Eren grabbed a shirt and headed over to the door “What is it?” After some whispers, Eren grabbed his boots and ducked out of the room leaving Levi high and dry on the bed. Frustrated beyond belief, Levi grumbled and did his best to think of things that may knock the excitement from his mind. Worried and horny wasn’t exactly a great combination, but he wondered what could have jerked Eren from him so quickly. He’d not even said a word to him, so all he could do was try to things like the smell of cooked broccoli and rotten fruit. Maybe he could disgust himself to the point of returning blood flow to his brain.  

Any attempt to sleep was going to prove difficult, but after some time he’d managed to fall into a light sleep. Having rolled to Eren’s side of the bed, it came to him a bit easier, but he still hovered on the edge of deep sleep. It was almost as if he’d been placed in twilight sleep, but he’d finally been able to bridge the gap. Just before dawn, Levi heard the door open and Eren was in the bed next to him before he could think more on it. Being held tightly against the broad chest, Levi turned to nuzzle closer to him. 

Brushing the hair from his face, Eren pressed a kiss to Levi’s forehead “Forgive me darlin’, I hope you won’t hold it against me. Sleep tight and cling to the fact that you get to go home soon.” Under his breath, Eren sighed “You’ll get to leave this place before you see my life descend into hell…. where it belongs.” Though he may have been half asleep, those words would echo and bounce around Levi’s mind. Only half computing it, Levi could still feel the pain in those words Eren felt he could only utter to him when Eren believed him to be asleep. He sounded as if he were about to lose every ounce of his composure, and Levi knew that they had to do something. 

Come morning, Eren’s elbow nudged him below the ribs forcing Levi to wake with a scowl. Out of the two of them, Levi hadn’t expected Eren to be the one having issues waking up. Stubborn was certainly the word for Eren when he only buried his face deeper into the pillow when Levi tried to gently wake him.    
  
“Eren, it’s time to get up,” Levi whispered softly. There were some mumbles exiting Eren’s lips, but for someone who was used to waking at the asscrack of dawn, he damn sure wasn’t acting like it. If he thought back, however, he’d probably not gotten a lot of sleep. Maybe if he couldn’t wake him normally, he’d have to creative with his methods. Kissing down his back and skimming his hands over his shoulders, Levi bent over his back and whispered “C’mon, Eren, get up.” 

When Eren began to stir, Levi moved back to the bed where Eren cracked open his eyes lazily _“Heyyy_ , aren’t you a sight for sore eyes at…..5am. _Fuck._ ” As he glanced over at the alarm clock, Eren rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back “Time to get ready then.”

“Yeah, it is,” Levi commented with a bit of snark. “You know, you’re supposed to be the one waking  _ me _ up. Did you not sleep too well last night?”

“Quite like shit, if I’m honest,” Eren fought through a yawn as he sat up “we some herd problems that needed to be taken care of.” Placing a hand on Levi’s jaw when he turned, he managed a sleepy smile “You’re not mad at me for last night, are you?”

Eyes narrowing, Levi huffed “Oh, you mean for---”

“Turnin’ you on and leavin’? Yeah,” Eren sighed “Marco needed help with a sick calf. He heard the doors shut and figured that I was awake.” Knowing then what had likely happened, Levi felt his expression fall. If the secret chat last night had anything to do with it then Eren had likely had to kill the poor thing. With Marco being their vet and needing Eren, he’d probably have to be the one to make that decision. His chest burned at the thought. There he was in a tiff about not getting laid and a poor, innocent life had to be taken. Whoever these people were that were forcing these things to happen, Levi was going to crush them into a finely spun powder. Like hell they were going to mess with Eren and the other like that; he could see the agony swirling through Eren’s eyes. 

“Just had a  _ hard _ time getting to sleep myself,” Levi snickered “but it’s alright. Don’t worry about it, okay? It happens.”

“You’re incredible,” Eren beamed before kissing his forehead “I’ll owe ya one for it.”

Gears turning already, Levi smirked _“Anything_ I want?” 

Nodding, Eren agreed “Absolutely anything your little heart desires. Now, how about some sugar before we get movin’?” 

Confused, Levi quirked a brow “What?”

“Means a kiss,” Eren laughed, shaking his head. Rolling his eyes playfully, Levi sighed and obliged with a kiss. He’d probably never get used to that….but he’d never have to anyway. Eren had been right. They were leaving in a few days, so what did it matter? 

“Okay, now let’s hurry,” Levi urged, climbing off the bed to get dressed. With some tasks to do before they’d be ready to head out, he and Eren were busy moving about the house. Quick showers, eating breakfast, brushing their teeth, packing up, getting the horses ready; there was so much to do and so little time to have it all accomplished in. Each of them had a particular area to focus in, but for the lawyer group they were to focus only on getting all of their own belongings packed properly. They were all being hurried along until it was time for them to begin moving out, so there wasn’t time for much else aside from a hasty groom before tacking and mounting up.

The last leg of the drive needed to begin before the sun crest in the sky and the heat came with it. Despite needing to get a start on the return leg of the drive, they all began to notice their pace had slowed rather drastically. Compared to the first few days, they were moving more so at a leisurely speed. Perhaps it was because they didn’t need to hurry back to the ranch.

“Hey, how’s everything going?” Jean inquired from his side, completely derailing his train of thought.

Shifting his attention to the giddy grin Jean was wearing, Levi shrugged “What are you talking about?” 

Voice lowering, Jean leaned to his right “Hanji and Petra said you had something to talk to us about?”

Frustration growing by the second, Levi shook his head “Damn them! Not here. Wait until we’re back at the ranch.”

“Aww, come on,” Jean pleaded “why not? Can’t be that bad, can it?”

“Because it cannot be discussed in the open,” Levi explained with groan.  
  
Riding up beside him, Eren cut in “Keepin’ secrets now?”

Unable to prevent the words from flying from his lips, Levi turned to Eren “Are you?” Instantly, he regretted those words. From a teasing expression to gobsmacked, Eren stared at him blankly for a moment. It was as if he’d reached across and slapped him across the face. He couldn’t have helped it. The words just tumbled from lips not unlike vomit. 

With a bitter laugh, Eren shrugged “Everyone’s got their secrets, darlin’, so I’ll leave ya to yours.” Before he could even agree or say anything to him, Eren was moving his reins and moving to join Mike near the front of their procession. 

“That wasn’t weird or anything,” Jean snickered.

Ensuring that no one would hear, Levi sighed “It’s about him and everyone else here, Jean, you need to keep it down. After my accidental blurt I’ll be surprised if he doesn’t figure out that I know. Let’s just change the subject, so it seems like we’re actually speaking. How’s things? And Marco?”

Sputtering at the choice of topic, Jean awkwardly managed “Uh, he’s good. We’re good….actually, it’s kinda fantastic. Kinda glad I met him, but I don’t like the idea of going home.” 

Breathing a teasing sigh, Levi hummed “Ah, young puppy love. If worse comes to worst you can always text him or skype.”

“Long distance with a cowboy I’m pretty sure doesn’t even own a computer? Yeah---”

Scoffing, Marco thwacked Jean’s knee with his spare reins “I own a computer, thank you, and I got skype on my cell, too. I’m not inept, sugar.”

“Marco!” Jean squeaked. “I’m sorry. How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough,” Marco answered with his stunning smile plastered across his lips. Reaching across them, Marco skimmed a fingertip down Jean’s cheek “Didn’t I tell you earlier that I would find a way if that’s what you wanted? If  _ I’m  _ what you want that I’ll find a way to give it to you?”

Finding it to be perfect, Levi cackled “How mighty sweet of you, cowboy.”

“Bite me,” Marco retorted quickly “and I’m sure Eren would do the same for you, too, grumpy britches. Sorry to have interrupted last night. That why you’re so mean today, huh?”

Levi rolled his eyes “Ugh, last night was fine, you did me a favor actually. Eren and I are too old for that kinda shit; too old to think that a romp in a tent is gonna carry feelings to span over a 2 thousand mile gap. Sorry, but you two are in that boat alone.”

“Tch, that what you think, huh?” Came the click of Eren’s teeth. Cringing as he cast his attention to the side, he caught Eren’s fiery gaze. What exactly was he supposed to say? Like fuck if he wanted to tell them he was carrying a flame for a pretty cowboy with emotional issues. 

“My secret, right?” Levi answered with a hollow smirk. 

“No,” Eren shook his head, pulling back on the reins. “That one you need to tell me, and you need to tell me right now.” As they fell behind the group, Levi kept quiet. He wasn’t sure what Eren wanted him to say. When all fell silent, Eren asked again “You gonna spill or not?”


End file.
